Felicity and Bliss
by Lumiere Nordiques
Summary: My 100 word challange for Cannabalistic skittles. Wacky one shots and mini stories. Let's all delve into the semi-average life of a Grimm... Rated T.
1. Hot Cocoa and Strange Dreams

For Cannibalistic Skittles challenge

1. Dream

Hot chocolate and strange dreams

"You shouldn't drink all of that hot chocolate, Puck. You'll have really weird dreams," Sabrina warned me. She'd changed slightly after her visit into the future. Every time she saw me, her eyes would grow wide. She wouldn't tell me why, even if I threatened her.

"Whatever, Grimm. Are you sure you don't want to just have it all to yourself?" I asked.

Sabrina did her signature eye roll. Her lips twitched, fighting a smile. "Fine, but I'm warning you." With that she opened her journal and began writing in it. The old lady even made me keep a journal.

"You're practically part of the family," she'd said, "which means that you have to record all of you experiences in a journal." Although I was slightly touched-though I would never admit it- I complained, nonetheless. But since stubbornness runs in the family, the old lady wouldn't let me back out.

Anyway, after my fifth cup of hot chocolate, I began to feel drowsy. I must have fallen asleep or something because I began to have the strangest dream. I was running in the forest behind the house. I was chasing someone who was just barely out of my reach, a shadow dancing under the full moon. The person jumped behind a tree and giggled. I realized that the person I was chasing was a girl. I cornered her, thinking that it was Sabrina, but to my horror, I came face to face with Moth.

Moth grinned and wore a simple green dress. She took a step forward to hug me. "Oh, Pucky, I missed you!"

I backed away. "Stay back, you maniac," I warned.

Then, to my utter relief and confusion, she was swallowed up by the ground. _Thank you, Ground. Now if only that happened in real life..._

Before I knew it, I found myself standing in a crowd of people, and I was wearing a tux. _Why the heck am I wearing a tux?_ Daphne hurried up to me.

"Puck, you're going to be late! You should be there already!" she scolded.

"What? Where? _Why _am I wearing this?" I asked.

Daphne frowned. "Haha," she said sarcastically, " like you could forget this!" Daphne pulled me over to a platform, where Sabrina was waiting. My mouth fell open when I saw her. She was wearing a wedding gown and looked beautiful. Daphne pushed me next to her, then scurried away.

"You're getting married?" I asked incredulously, with a hint of jealousy. "To whom?"

Sabrina glared at me. "Who else is standing next to me wearing a tux?" she inquired.

"M-me?" I asked, baffled. She gave me her "duh" face. Before I could move, Elvis came up to the alter wearing a tux as well.

He rose onto his two back legs and said, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, and in the presence of these witnesses, both the living and those who have passed on to join together Puck and Sabrina in the bond of matrimony. This bond is eternal, never ending, for all the days of your lives."

I just gaped at him. "You talk!" I exclaimed.

Elvis gave me a pointed look. "Yes, Puck, I talk."

Sabrina gave me a weird stare. "Are you feeling alright, Puck?" It began to seem like her voice was coming from the end to a tunnel. "Puck. Puck...Puck!"

I awoke with a start. Sabrina leaned over me with a concerned expression. " Puck, are you okay?" she asked. Her beautiful blue eyes filled with concern. _Wait. Did I just think that?_

"Yeah, I just had the weirdest dream," I replied.

Sabrina grinned. "I told you not to drink so much hot chocolate," she said.

"Did you know that I Told You So has a brother. He's called Shut the Hell up," I grumbled.

Sabrina surprised me by laughing. "That was a good one. I'm going to remember that."

"Got it off the _Simpsons_," I replied.

What was your dream about? You had the strangest facial expression. Like you were completely stunned or something," she explained.

I couldn't believe I blushed, but I did. "Um..." I was thinking of a way to hide part of the truth, "Elvis was talking."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "That's all?" I remained silent. "Fine don't tell me!" she grumbled.

I smirked. "I'll tell you another time..." _Maybe._

**I got the told you so thing from Breaking Dawn. And I don't own the Sisters Grimm. **

**How was it?**


	2. Too Much Lipstick?

2. Make-up

**Too Much lipstick?**

Puck and I sat alone in the house. Granny had taken Daphne to the grocery store and, since she couldn't-or wasn't allowed to-drive, Uncle Jake had gone as well. I didn't want to go and Puck refused to be seen in a grocery store so we stayed home.

Now Puck was stretched out on the sofa and I was lounging on the love seat. Elvis was asleep upstairs. I gazed at Puck. I still had trouble admitting to myself that I actually was falling in love with him. But I had to admit that he looked really cute laying on the sofa, watching T.V.

My gaze wandered to the T.V then slid back to his face as his expression changed. He seemed to be concentrating on a tube of lipstick that sat on the end table between the sofas. _Shoot! I forgot to put that back in the make-up box Snow had given me!_ Oh no. I'd recognize that expression in my sleep. It meant that he was planning something. As I watched him, he broke into a slow grin.

"Puck," I asked warily, "what are you planning?"

"Oh nothing..." and then he lunged at the lipstick. Anticipating his actions, I made a grab for it at the same time. Puck reached it first. He banished the tube at me like a sword, uncapping it with a flourish. As he advanced towards me, I backed away.

"Don't you dare," I hissed.

"What are you going to do about it, Grimm?" he asked. To my dismay, my back hit the wall, forcing me to stop.

Before I knew it, Puck drew a line of dark pink on my face. I pounced at him and we both tumbled to the carpeted floor. I grabbed the lipstick and smeared it on his lips before he covered my face with it. I wiped my face and rubbed my lipstick coated hands all over his golden locks.

While I was trying to shove the tube into Puck's mouth, the front door opened, revealing Daphne, Uncle Jake, and Granny Relda. They all wore a bewildered expression. It was probably due to the fact that Puck and I were covered in pink lipstick which had also smeared onto the carpet and walls.

"What is going on here?" Granny Relda asked.

"He started it!" I yelled just as Puck exclaimed, "She started it!"

Daphne bounced over to us and said, "I think it's too much lipstick."

**Was this okay? Hmm...I thought it was a bit short. **

**Anyway, Sabrina and Puck are both 17. Sabrina's parents moved back to New York but visit them every month. Daphne is 12.**


	3. Waltzing

**13. waltzing**

"Guess what!" Daphne exclaimed one rainy morning.

"What?" I asked, trying to show the same excitement as Daphne but failing miserably.

"We are going to Charming and Snow's house for a dance!" She answered. I frowned slightly. I didn't like dancing. Charming had proposed(again)to Snow White last year and they got married (finally) this Spring.

"Granny's going to teach us the Waltz!" Daphne added. This really got my attention.

"WHAT!" I cried. "I don't want to learn how to waltz!"

"Well, Snow wants us to learn how to dance because she thought it would be fun, and I totally agree!" Daphne explained. I stared at her, wondering if she had misplaced her brain. No way was I going to dance in front of people. Daphne noticed my look and pouted. "Oh come on! It'll be tons of fun."

"No, Daphne."

"But Puck's going to be there too," she said.

This sparked my curiosity "Why?" I asked.

"He's going to help Granny teach us!" Daphne replied.

"He knows how to waltz? Well I guess he's been around long enough to learn. Though I can't believe he'd learn willingly," I said. "But this just makes it worse. He'll taunt me the whole time."

"Please," Daphne asked, giving me the puppy dog pout.

"That's not going to work on me," I said.

"Come _on!_ I really want to learn it, but not by myself," she said.

"Can't I just watch you?" I asked.

"No," she said.

"Fine." Truthfully, the only reason I wanted to do this was to see Puck dance.

* * * * *

Daphne and I sat on the grass, facing Granny, Briar, and Puck. I can't believe I actually agreed to this. I'm going to embarrass myself.

Puck seemed mad. His nose was wrinkled up and he was pouting. Why did he have to look so cute? " I can't believe I agreed to this," he said, echoing my exact thoughts. Weird...

"You're going to help whether you like it or not," Briar said.

"But why do I have to dance with Grimm?" He asked. Wait. I had to dance with _him?_

"I don't want to dance with _Puck_!" I exclaimed.

"Puck, you're going to have to teach Sabrina because I'm going to be helping Daphne," Briar explained. "And Sabrina, he's actually a good dancer."

"Of course I am," Puck said.

"That's not what I'm worried about," I grumbled. He'd never let me live it down if I was a bad dancer.

Briar began to show us the dance steps slowly. Daphne and I copied her. It was surprisingly easy. That is, until Briar told me to pair up with Puck.

I carefully approached him. Both of our noses were wrinkled, as if we smelled something bad.

"This sucks," I said.

"You think?" he replied. He gingerly wrapped his arm around my waist. I couldn't even look at him while we danced. Instead, I stared at the ground, which wasn't the least bit interesting. However, after a while, I fell into the rhythm of the steps and felt a bit more comfortable. I looked into Puck's gorgeous green eyes. _Snap out of it, Sabrina! _

"I can't actually believe that you know how to waltz," I said. And I couldn't believe that he was so good.

He rolled his eyes. "Well, my father wanted me to learn how to ballroom dance. He said that everyone could do it. Of course I threw a fit-"

"Of course," I added.

"-but he wouldn't back out." Puck continued. "Then my mother insisted that I learn and pretty soon I was forced to cave. I know every single type of ballroom dance."

"Wow. The Trickster King actually caving!" I said in mock surprise.

Puck smirked. "It's not like you handled it any better, Grimm."

"You know, I hate to admit it, but you're really good," I said.

"Too bad I can't say the same for you." I glared at him. "Kidding," he added.

**Well...how was it? I couldn't figure out what story to do. **


	4. Snow's Dance

**Snow's Dance**

I couldn't believe the old lady wanted me to come to the dance that Charming and Snow were holding. It was a Mardi Gras styled dance. I tried to refuse but then she looked upset and I…agreed to go. I can't believe I turned into such a softy. The old lady practically guilted me into it, though.

I waited downstairs with Daphne. She was gushing about how gorgeous Sabrina and Briar looked. I tried not to think about Sabrina but after my crazy dream, that was practically impossible. I know it seems like we're too young to get married, but I was engaged to a maniac when I was twelve, so seventeen isn't such a young age for me. I've been thinking about Sabrina for weeks and I've internally kicked myself hundreds of times for thinking about her like that. I am the Trickster King, the King of Fairies and I was not falling in love with _Sabrina Grimm._

Briar came down first. She wore a simple green dress with long, thin sleeves. Jacob swept her into his arms. He recently asked her to marry him and now they're engaged. I felt an unfamiliar empty ach in my chest. What was that?

Then, Sabrina came downstairs and I froze. She looked amazing. She wore a strapless purple satin bodice with gold sparkles. Her dress had a full skirt that was deep green and it parted in the middle so you could see the dark gold silk. The skirt was draped with a clear fabric decorated with glittering gold flowers. She wore a gold, green, and purple mask with a gold incrusted stick. Her golden hair cascaded down her back. My brain momentarily stopped functioning. She looked gorgeous! She seemed a bit cranky though.

Sabrina came up to me and smirked. "If you're done staring, it's time to go."

"I...I…" I stuttered.

"Come on, Puck," she said. Sabrina grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door. Daphne, Granny Relda, Briar, and Jake piled into the Grimm's car, or as Sabrina called it, the deathtrap. Sabrina and I drove in my enormous, red monster truck. We both got cars when we turned old enough to drive. Sabrina got a sleek black Lexus hybrid. The truck was so high, I had to help Sabrina in, which was why she disliked riding with me. "Why did you seem cranky before?" I asked.

"Briar practically forced me into this. She didn't think a simple green dress would cut it," Sabrina replied.

"Well…you don't look half as bad as you normally do. Now you're just look unpleasant, instead of downright ugly," I said, smirking. Sabrina shot me a dirty look.

When we arrived at the party, I parked right next to the house and walked caually to help Sabrina out of the jeep. "Do you have to drive so freaking fast?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah," I replied, grinning. Driving fast was one of the reasons I enjoyed growing up. I also liked growing up because I'm the same age as Sabrina. She really did look gorgeous.

Since I drove so fast, the others were still behind us. I pulled Grimm up to the porch of the enormous mansion. Charming got his position of mayor back after he married Snow. People knew that she would rein him in if he went too far with his schemes.

Their house was the huge mansion that previously belonged to Heart after she seized it from Charming…so technically it was his all along. A statue of Snow and Charming sat in the front yard. The house was decorated with gold, green, and purple, which, if you don't know, are Mardi Gras colors. There was a soft New Orleans styled song floating through the open door. There were many voices coming through the door with bursts of laughter at random moments.

Snow and Charming stood by the huge oak door, greeting the guests as they walked into the house. Snow noticed Sabrina and Puck. "Hello, you two. Did the others come with you?" she asked.

"Yes, but we took separate cars, so they're still behind us,"' Sabrina replied.

"You came together?" Snow asked.

"Puck drove me here," Sabrina explained, rolling her lovely blue eyes.

"Oh," Snow said with a knowing smile. Sabrina bit her lip and Snow surreptitiously winked at me. I pointedly looked away.

"Hello," Charming said. He had warmed up to the Grimm family after a while, and now considers them acquaintances of his, which is practically like best friends for him.

He stared at us with a questioning look in his eyes. He slowly raised his eyebrow. I rolled my eyes just as the old lady, Marshmallow, and Jake came through the door. Snow and Charming intercepted them while Sabrina and I wandered around the incredibly large ballroom. Many people were dancing around the room. Others stood by the huge refreshment table loaded with delicious looking food.

Sabrina stayed by my side. She didn't seem to want to dance with anybody which made me immensely happy for some strange reason. "Aren't you going to go, Grimm?"

"No. I don't really have anything to do so I'll stay by you if you don't mind," she said. I shrugged, showing her that I didn't mind. The lights were dim, and the flashes of green and purple gave the room a mysterious air. People were chatting and laughing with their friends. The whole house seemed alive, somehow.

"Would you like to explore the house?" I asked, bored already.

"We already come here every other day. I know as well as you all the rooms in this house, if you can even call it that.

"Well, I'm bored here, so I'm going," I said. She shook her head and followed me. We climbed the marble staircase and reached the top floor. Sometimes, Daphne enjoyed sleeping over with some of the other princesses so she had her own room here. Sabrina followed me through the hallway, until we came to two large glass doors that opened up to reveal a balcony. I pushed them open and we found ourselves smelling the crisp, cool air. The night sky was filled with twinkling white stars and a full moon made the world seem mysterious.

"It's beautiful," Sabrina breathed.

I turned to her and my breath caught in my throat. The moon illuminated her face and I noticed her rosy cheeks and pink lips. _Shut up, Puck!_ I screamed at myself. I couldn't believe that I was falling in love with Sabrina Grimm. I refused to admit it…well, it was a noble effort, but it wasn't working. Aw geez…

Without a word, I turned and stalked downstairs. Sabrina ran to catch up with me. I rushed through the kitchen and out into the back garden. It was a huge maze, with tall shrubs and the garden was filled with many different flowers, beautiful exotic flowers of vibrant colors.

I wound my way through the maze, Sabrina right behind me, until we found ourselves in the middle. There was an immense fountain made a marble. The water trickled down the levels of it, making splashing sounds in the otherwise silent night. Sabrina grabbed my arm and spun me around. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I can't believe it!" I hissed.

"Believe what?" she questioned.

"You are the most infuriating girl I have ever known. No," I corrected myself, "you are the most infuriating _person_ I've ever known, and I've known a lot of people. We argue and fight all the time. So of _course,_" I finish, "_you're_ the one I fall in love with."

Sabrina froze. "What did you say?"

I glared at her. "I love you." The words seemed to hang in the night air.

"You love me?" she whispered. Sabrina took a step towards me.

"Yes," I murmured.

Sabrina seemed to glow. Her eyes lit up and a small smile graced her lips. She threw her arms around me and we both toppled to the grassy ground. Sabrina landed on top of me. She softly pressed her lips against mine, shocking me. Last time I kissed her, she punched me in the stomach. Now _she_was the one to kiss me first. I kissed her back, a sweet kiss filled with love.

After that night, I knew I was irrevocably in love with Sabrina Grimm. I was the whole time, but it took me that night to figure it out.

**This is Puck's serious side. I just wanted to catch it. How was it? reviews pwwweeease**


	5. Cockroach

_Okay, so I rewrote this because I just didn't like the previous one. Tell me how you like this one!_

_**

* * *

57. Crush**_

**Cockroach**

There are many things that I can handle. Puck, for example, I can handle. The family car, I can handle. Granny Relda's cooking, I can handle. When I see a certain insect, however, I completely lose my head. Can you guess what bug that it?

The cockroach.

They are abhorrent. The worst part is that gooey, white stuff that squirts out when you crush them. I get the willies just thinking about the earsplitting crunching noise it makes as you pulverize the vermin. Most times, you can't even kill the creature. Every time you attack it, it manages to escape, completely unscathed. Then, for the rest of the day, you can't help but glance around the floor, paranoia taking over your mind.

I was helping Granny Relda make dinner one night. Unfortunately, we ran out of cake mix for the dessert, so Granny had to run to the store to get some more. Uncle Jake had gone on a date with Briar, and Daphne went to sleepover at Snow's house. I thought Puck was in the woods and I was alone in the house… until I saw _it_.

It was silently creeping towards me, scaring me half to death. I shrieked and threw my pot at the creature. It just dodged the projectile and continued scurrying after me.

"Ewwwww! Ew, ew, ew!!!!" I screamed. "Gross!" The think kept coming at me like a magnet. A disgusting, icky magnet. I backed away, against the counter, but I swear it followed me! I was being stalked by the freaky thing!

I threw a plastic plate at it, even though I knew that thing wouldn't be deterred by it. Did you know that a cockroach can survive for weeks with it's head cut off , before dying of thirst, because it's brain isn't in it's head? It's scattered throughout it's body. Those zombie insects are creepy! They're impossible to catch, seeing as how they could run three miles in an _hour_! I could see these nasty creatures taking over the world in a few thousand years.

I let out another, unnaturally high scream as it scuttled closer. Instinctively, I jumped onto the counter and glared down at it. "Die you bug from hell! Die!" I exclaimed, throwing the closest thing to my hand, which turned out to be a paper towel. Yeah, because _that_ would stop the creature.

"Sabrina?" Puck exclaimed, running into the room. "What are you-" He stopped in his tracks when he noticed me standing on the kitchen counter, holding a frying pan.

"Don't just stand there like an idiot!" I shouted. "Kill the cockroach!"

"What are you talking about?" He demanded, continuing to stare to me like I was nuts. Hmm… Maybe I was. It was all the cockroach's fault!

"That-that thing!" I pointed a shaky finger at the brown insect speeding closer and closer. I was too out of it to even feel embarrassed to be seen cowering because a small pest. Who would have thought that Sabrina Grimm, the girl who had taken down the Scarlet Hand, would be afraid of something like that?

You see, if there's a bug around the size of a fly, I can squash it without a problem. However, when a bug reaches a certain size, more than an inch long, it is no longer squashable. Just the thought of squishing something that big triggers my gag reflexes.

Puck followed my gaze and noticed the cockroach. He suddenly laughed. He just stood there and _laughed_! "You do know it's not going to hurt you, right?"

"Don't laugh at me!" I exclaimed, glaring at him. I must say, I probably looked very threatening, holding the cooking utensil like a lethal weapon. "Destroy the damn bug!"

"Calm down, Grimm. What's so bad about a cockroach?" Puck questioned, clearly amused by my fear. Looks like someone is in the doghouse.

"It's a freaking cockroach! What's _not_ bad about it?" I shrieked. My stupid boyfriend just stood there and smirked. When I noticed the impish gleam in his eyes, I frowned. "What are you thinking?"

He didn't answer, just walked over to me, ignoring the bug beside him. When he wrapped his arms around me so sweet and lovingly, I thought he was going to chivalrously carry me out of the room. Boy, was I stupid.

I forgot that this was Puck I was talking about.

Instead of helping me out, he picked me up and placed me right next to the cockroach, away from the kitchen counter, and held onto my waist so I couldn't run away. I screamed and thrashed in his grip. I only paused when I felt something crawl up my leg. Looking down, I let out another bloodcurdling scream. The freaking insect flew off my foot as I kicked it away. It landed a few feet away from us, completely still.

"No, no, no, no!" I exclaimed as it turned around. Great! It likes me! "Robin Goodfellow! Stop trying to scare me this instant!" I pounded on his hands, but he ignored the blows.

"Relax. It's a harmless bug," he replied, completely calm. How could he be so freaking calm when our house was being overtaken by vicious monsters?

My vision blurred with tears as the cockroach moved even closer. Puck just loved torturing me, didn't he? "Please?!" I could not believe I was resorting to begging. I was going to kill him after he got rid of the cockroach.

Puck twisted me around and frowned. "Are you crying?" He demanded, shock lacing his voice.

"No!" I snapped. The tears wetting my lashes didn't exactly compliment the denial. I couldn't help it. The creature was scaring the living daylights out of me. It was _pathetic_!

He swept me into his arms and kissed me softly. For a moment, I forgot about the problem at hand and kissed him back. Stupid fairy for making me all mushy in the head. Little fireworks exploded in my head when I kissed him. I came back to reality when he pulled away and said, "Seriously? You're that scared of a teeny little bug?"

"Teeny?!" I yelled. "That thing's the size of my fist!" Well, maybe it wasn't _that_ big… "Kill it! Exterminate it! Destroy it!" I flailed my hands around. Puck sighed again and I heard a loud _crack_. "No!" I yelled.

He stared at me. "What?"

"Now you're foot's covered in cockroach guts! Ew!"

**Ha! I still like the ending. I think it's pretty in character... well, as in character as it can get with Sabrina's phobia. **

**So I did some research on cockroaches while I wrote this. Did you know that a cockroach's antenna (which rival's NASA's Global Positioning System) is highly sensitive to anything around it? Some female cockroaches mate once and are pregnant for most of their lives (that would suck). Cockroaches are really interesting when you think about it...but I still hate those things in the house. Ick. Anyways, I recommend you guys learning some things about these creatures (if it doesn't make you nauseous).**


	6. Roses are Red

**I know this is a bit short, but I read the word roses and it just came to me!**

**59. Roses are Red**

Here I was, sitting on Puck's trampoline on lovely summer eve. It never seized to amaze me how amazing his room looked. There was a huge forest in the distance and I could faintly hear the gentle hum of a waterfall. The sky was light blue, tinted with puffy white clouds. I was perfectly content as I snuggled closer to my most favorite person in the entire universe (no offense to my family). Puck smelled faintly of fresh pine, which was fine with me. He wore a simple green hoodie and faded blue jeans but still managed to look like a model. I'd never thought I'd fall in love with him. He was mischievous, annoying, and he use to throw rude comments at me. Now he was sweet and adorably cute…and still annoying, but I loved him nevertheless. I loved his beautiful green eyes, his golden blonde hair, his heart-stopping grin…I'm beginning to feel a bit love sick. _Stop fawning over him Sabrina!_ I snuggled even closer to him, burying my head in his shoulder.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day when Sabrina Grimm wanted to snuggle with me," Puck teased. I rolled my eyes and slapped his arm, but I couldn't keep the blush from rising to my cheeks.

"Shut up, Puck," I said.

"You look so cute when you blush, not that you do that often," he cooed. My blush deepened.

"I think you'd be a rose," Puck said suddenly.

"What?" I asked. What was he talking about?

"I was thinking about what type of flower you would be and I think that you'd be a rose," he explained.

I was pretty curious now. "Why would I be a rose?"

"Well, roses have pointy thorns just like you do," I was about to retort, but he cut me off, "You can have a hard edge to you, don't deny it. Even though roses have thorns, they're still the most beautiful flowers, just like you." My eyes felt slightly wet. That was probably the sweetest thing he'd ever said.

"That was so sweet!" I leaned forward and kissed him.

"Don't let that go to your head," Puck replied, smirking. I rolled my eyes, but grinned anyways. He's the only one who could make me smile that way.

I have something for you," Puck whispered. "Close your eyes." My curiosity raging, I complied, clapping my hands over my eyes. I frowned when I felt Puck leave my side. Where was he going? Then I felt his warm, velvety hand touch my cheek. "Okay, open your eyes." My eyes flew open.

There, in front of me, was a boutique of beautiful red roses. They sat in a glass vase, which was decorated with an intricate pattern and had a large purple bow tied around it. "They're so beautiful!"

Can you guess what he did next? He grabbed them and said, "They're yours if you can catch me!"

**I just had to add that ending. It's so like him, isn't it? What do you think about it? Reviews are welcome. They'll even get a complementary chocolate chip cookie!**


	7. Chocolate Ice Cream

**So this is another one that I thought of off the spot. I'm really busy right now and can't think of ideas.**

**54. Chocolate Ice Cream**

Chocolate is the best thing in the entire world…kind of. There's only one thing, or should I say person, that I like even more than the deliciousness of chocolate. All these thoughts were running through my head as I bit into my all so yummy chocolate ice cream with fudge and chocolate pieces. The fudge just melted in my mouth. I closed my eyes and saw Hershey kisses falling from the sky.

Just as I was taking another bite, Puck entered the living room. He plopped onto the seat beside me and kissed my cheek. Yesterday, I was finally able to wrestle the roses away from him after a lot of…_persuasion._ Enough said.

"What are you eating?" he asked. His bouncy blonde curls fell onto his scrumptious green eyes. I couldn't help it. I kissed his cheek and left a chocolate mark there. I laughed at the sight.

"What is it?" he asked. He looked around, searching for the cause of my laughter which made me laugh even harder. I wiped the chocolate away with my finger and showed it to him.

"Chocolate ice cream," I replied. He cocked his head slightly. He looked beyond cute. So cute, that I was melting inside.

"Can I have some?" he questioned. I scooped some of the fudge out of the ice cream and he popped it into his mouth.

"That's all you're getting." I said. He sighed in exasperation.

"Fine, I'll get some more," he said. Before he stood up, I pulled him down. First off, I didn't want him to leave. Secondly, there wasn't any ice cream left.

"You can't," I explained. "We're out. Poor Puck, you're missing out."

He got an impish gleam in his eyes. "Well, then, you're going to have to share." He tried to grab the spoon from me.

"No way, Puck!" I exclaimed, elbowing his arm away. "Get your own!"

"Too bad we don't have any," he grumbled, pouting.

"Yeah, it's too bad." I smirked slightly. He was so adorable when he pouted like that, the way his soft bottom lip pushed out.

"You wouldn't even give some to your boyfriend?" he asked, tilting his head slightly. Was this boy trying to drive me insane?

"I'll have to think about it," I answered without looking at him. He would totally get me back for that.

"Really?" he asked in a low, enticing voice. I think my brain just melted. I gazed at him.

"Yeah…really," I whispered. My eyes couldn't tear themselves away from his.

"Are you sure you can't spare me some ice cream?" he asked in that same voice. How does he do that?! I felt light-headed.

"Well, maybe…" I mumbled, "If you can convince me." Our lips were barely a millimeter apart. My fingers knotted into his hair before I could think straight.

"I think I can do that," he murmured, resting his hands on my waist. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. It was sweet and passionate at the same time. Now I felt like I've died and gone to heaven. Well, after that, neither of us really cared for that chocolate ice cream, which had melted after the _long_ period of time.

_Puck's P.O.V_

I entered the living room and found Sabrina sitting on the couch with a bowl in her hand. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be savoring the taste of whatever she was eating. I sat down beside her and kissed her cheek. She really was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, which is really saying something. Romeo's Juliet has nothing on her.

"What are you eating?" I asked curiously. She seemed to really like it. She gazed at me with her amazing bright blue eyes. You could practically see the calm ocean on a sunny, cloudless day in them. She leaned forward and kissed my cheek. When she leaned back and looked at me, she burst into giggles. What was she laughing at? I looked around be but didn't see a single thing. This made her laugh even harder, which made me even more confused.

"What is it?" I asked. She wiped something off of my cheek. It was dark brown.

"Chocolate ice cream," she explained.

"Can I have some?" I asked. She fed me a scoop of ice cream. Wow, it was really good.

"That's all you're getting," she said. I sighed. She was such a tease.

"Fine, I'll get some more," I said. Before I was able completely stand up, she grabbed my shirt and pulled me down.

"You can't. We're out," she said. She tilted her head, allowing her gorgeous blonde hair to cascade down her face. "Poor Puck, you're missing out."

"Well then, you're going to have to share," I said. I tried to snatch her fork, but she pulled away. She smacked my hand.

"No way, Puck! Get your own!" she scolded, elbowed my hand away.

"Too bad we don't have any?" I grouched.

"Yeah, it's too bad." She smirked slightly. I suddenly got a brilliant idea, though I don't think it'll get me that chocolate ice cream in the end.

"You wouldn't even give some to your own boyfriend?" I asked gently. Her eyes seemed to slightly glaze over. She looked away.

"I'll have to think about it," she murmured, not looking at me. I fought a smirk as I glanced at her.

"Really?" I asked in a voice that I knew would drive her crazy.

"Yeah…really," she breathed, looking at me. She unconsciously leaned towards me. Her eyes flickered to my lips.

"Are you sure you can't spare me some ice cream?" I whispered. Our lips were almost touching. I could hear her faint heartbeat.

"Well…maybe. If you can convince me," she sighed. Her fingers threaded into my hair.

"I think I can do that," I murmured. I rested my hands on her small waist. We leaned towards each other and she kissed my gently. I began to kiss her more passionately. I could taste the chocolate ice cream that she had just eaten. That said ice cream was sitting on the end table, forgotten. I guess chocolate really does bring people together.

**So, review and tell me how it is! I hope you like it! Pwease weview *Bambi eyes* I could use some words to do next. I can't really decide which ones to do. I have some ideas, but they'll be added later. All I'm going to tell you about them is that they're really fluffy!!! Almost like marshmallows!!! **


	8. Christmas Magic

**8. Holiday**

**Christmas Magic**

I was stretched out on the couch in our living room. The T.V was on and I was watching The Polar Express. Even though I may be seventeen, I still love this movie. One of my most favorite Christmas songs is Believe, and it's become sort of a tradition of mine to watch The Polar Express on Christmas. The radio was also turned on and the song, Santa Clause is coming to Town, was drifting around the living room. The sweet scent of hot chocolate wafted from the kitchen. The aroma of the dishes for the Christmas dinner was mouthwatering.

This place was going to be packed because Granny decided to throw a Christmas Party of sorts. Mom and Dad were coming in a few hours for Christmas dinner. Snow and Charming were also going to drop by. Uncle Jake and Aunt Briar (as we now call her) were coming, as were Beauty, Cinderella, her husband, Repunzel, and the other princesses and King Arthur, his knights, Robin Hood and his Merry Men, and all of Granny's other friends. Mr. Canis still lived with us so he was going to help us decorate before the guests arrived.

Everybody was dressed in red and green. I wore a red and white halter top with white shorts, making me resemble a candy cane. I had placed green ribbons in my long, blonde hair. Daphne came down the stairs and I noticed her attire. She wore jeans with green Christmas trees on it. Her long sleeved shirt was bright red. Mr. Canis followed her and I almost laughed at his outfit. I don't know how, but Daphne had convinced Mr. Canis to dress like a Santa Clause. However, he didn't look anything like Santa. Mr. Canis was super skinny, so the outfit hung loosely, the shirt reached down to his knees. The beard looked so bizarre on his thin face. He wore a serious expression that didn't seem to go with his outfit. Elvis reluctantly followed Daphne and plopped himself beside the couch. He didn't seem happy with the outfit that Daphne had forced him into. He wore different colored stockings on his feet and a green hat was pulled onto his head.

"Sabrina dear, can you help me with the dessert?" Granny called from the kitchen.

"Sure, Granny," I replied. I skipped to the kitchen. Something about Christmas always made me happy. Maybe it was because people were happier during this holiday.

I entered the kitchen and took in my grandmother's eccentric appearance. She wore a long dress covered in red, green, and white. There were Christmas decorations imprinted on it. The dress lit up with the many lights that were sown into it, making it twinkle with different colors. She wore long light up socks, which I thought was so cool. Granny wore a Santa hat and, when she turned to me, she threw me an identical one, except for the bells on the tips. Granny's Santa hat had a green bell, while mine had a silver bell. I smiled and placed it on my head.

"I've already made most of the desserts and dinner, but I need you to make the coffee and chocolate éclairs," Granny said. "I have to help decorate the backyard."

"I'd love to make the dessert," I said. Once Granny left, I pulled a dessert book off of a shelf and flipped it until I saw the coffee and chocolate éclairs. They wouldn't take that long to make and the recipe was fairly easy.

"Let's see. I need one cut of water," I murmured. I filled a cup with water. "Half cup of butter," I pulled some butter from the fridge. "One cup of flour," I scooped a cup of white flour from a bag. "And four eggs," I took four eggs out of the fridge. I began adding water to a sauce pan and started making the puffs. As I was cracking the eggs into the pan, someone, and I had a strong hunch as to whom, wrapped their arms around my waist.

"Hello, 'brina," Puck murmured. He kissed my cheek. I felt him smirk against my skin and I got a bad feeling about that smirk. He continued to kiss along my neck. My hands began to shake and I accidentally dropped my last egg into the bowl. I heard his soft chuckle and scowled.

"You did that on purpose!" I hissed. I elbowed him away so that I wouldn't wipe flour all over his shirt, although that idea was beginning be seem more appealing by the second.

"Of course," Puck said.

I whirled on him stopped when I noticed what he wore. Puck was dressed up as an elf, but he was the cutest elf that I've ever seen. He wore a hat identical to mine, with a green shirt and red pants. His shoes were also green and were curled at the end. "Awww, Puck, you look so cute."

Puck bowed. "As do you."

I almost forgot about the egg. Almost. "You stay over there." I pointed to the other end of the room. I didn't need him to distract me while I cooked.

"Why?" he pouted. He looked so adorable that I almost changed my mine.

"Because you are distracting me," I answered. I noticed him grinning. He moved a few steps and then stopped. I rolled my eyes and resumed my cooking, fishing the egg out of the mix. After preheating the oven, I placed the batter on a plate. I carefully prepared the éclairs, then placed them in the oven.

Puck sighed across the room. "Are you done yet?" he asked.

"Nope, I still have to make the," I checked the book, "espresso pastry cream." Puck groaned.

"I'm helping you," he said. He appeared next to me and leaned on the counter.

Granny appeared in the doorway. "I already made the pastry cream. It takes a while to chill so I made it ahead of time." She walked back to the backyard.

"Oh. So now we just pump the pastry cream into the puffs and add the chocolate glaze. Then we can help with the decorations," I said. We finished pretty fast with because both of us worked on them. Puck wiped the remaining cream on my face.

I glared at him and got an idea. I kissed him full on the mouth and pulled back. Some of the cream had rubbed onto Puck's face, giving him the appearance of having a white mustache and beard. I giggled as I wiped my face clean. Puck glanced at his reflection in a spoon and grinned. "I think I could pull this off," he said. I rolled my eyes and wiped his face as well.

We walked outside to help with the decoration but there was nothing left for us to do. The place looked amazing. Christmas lights hung on all the branches of the trees. Puck and I walked to the front of the house. A giant Santa Clause was perched on the roof, waving at us. A sleigh, pulled by nine white, light up reindeers, sat right beside Santa. An inflated snowman was placed in the front yard, along with even more decorations and reindeers.

"It looks so pretty," I said.

"You have to see something," Puck replied, grinning. He shouted to Granny in the backyard. "Turn it on!"

"Alright!" Granny yelled back.

I was startled by the music that suddenly blared out of nowhere. The song sounded like Walking in a Winter Wonderland. "Look at the lights," Puck breathed in my ear, making me shiver. I glanced at the lights and raised my eyebrows. The lights were in time with the music. "Wow! This is amazing!" I whispered. **(A/N- it's hard to describe but go on youtube and type in light show for walking in a winter wonderland)** Puck grinned and kissed my gently.

*** * * * ***

I spent most of the time at the party sitting on Puck's lap on the sofa because _some_people kept hogging the rest of the sofa. The Mad Hatter, who was somehow invited, stretched out on the sofa, preventing anyone from sitting down. Puck and I laughed so hard when Beauty, annoyed at the Mad Hatter's obnoxious behavior, sat right on his face. The Hatter pushed her off and began gasping for air. Beauty was so mad at him that Repunzel had to restrain her so that she wouldn't attack him.

I began to get a bit bored so Puck suggested that we go to the backyard, where it was less crowded. We sat at the edge of the woods. Puck was stretched out with his head in my lap, and I was leaning against a huge oak tree. I began to trace the perfect features on his face.

"Puck, I have to ask you something," I said. Puck opened his lush green eyes and gazed at me.

"Yes, 'brina?"he whispered.

"Is Santa Claus real? Is he an Everafter?" I asked. I wanted to ask this question for a while but I always got distracted.

Puck thought for a moment. "Nobody's ever seen him, so we can't be sure. I mean, he may be an Everafter. We've heard tons of stories about him and his elves. Do you believe in him?"

"Yes, I think I do," I replied. If there were Everafters, then why couldn't there be a Santa Claus?

"I believe in him too," he replied. "So, what did you want for Christmas?" he asked.

I grinned. "Oh, I've got everything I want right here," I answered, leaning forward to kiss him.

**I thought the ending was okay. So how was it? Review please! My friend actually has light up socks. They really do look cool. The recipe for the éclair is real too. Sorry I couldn't update sooner. I've been really busy. I did write another story though. It's called The Princess and the Trickster. I was going to put it as another chapter of this story, except I thought it would be better on its own. Tell me what you think of that story, if you please! Bye! Oh and some ideas for another story might be nice.**


	9. Library

73. book

**Library**

"Children, Scarecrow just called us. He needs help," Granny said, appearing in front of us. Daphne and Red, who were painting, looked up. After Little Red Riding Hood became sane again, Daphne and Red became fast friends. Everyone was surprised by how smart Red was.

"Scarecrow wants our help?" Marshmallow asked.

"Actually, he needs Puck and Sabrina's help," The Old Lady said. I stared at her incredulously. Scarecrow was crazy and I wasn't the only one who thought so. Sabrina avoided him every time she went to the library. Plus, I hated the library. It was filled to the brim with…books. I shuddered at the mere thought of the word. Last time I was there, that crazy scarecrow knocked over an entire bookcase, which almost squashed me. Sabrina, who loved to read, went there all the time, and was use to Scarecrow's behavior.

"I don't want to go to the library," I said.

"What does Scarecrow need help with?" Sabrina asked, hurrying down the staircase. "Is he buried under the books again?"

"No. He's going to visit a friend and he needs someone to watch the library," Granny replied. Sabrina sat beside me.

I frowned. "Why can't he just close the library?"

"When I tried asking him that, he gasped and said that would be scandalous," she said.

"I swear that guy is losing him mind," I groaned.

"Let's go, Puck," Sabrina sighed. She pulled me up and we headed outside.

"We're taking my car," I said. I helped Sabrina into my huge monster truck and then I climbed into the driver's seat.

"At least we won't have to look out for Scarecrow while we're there," I said, driving towards the library. It would have been faster if I flew there, but I couldn't let the humans see me flying. "For someone who's supposed to be really smart, he acts like a brainless idiot."

Sabrina lightly smacked my chest. "Don't be mean. It's not his fault he's so clumsy that he's practically disabled, although he should be more careful." Sabrina mumbled. "He almost fell on me the last time I went there."

I grinned and entwined our fingers. "I won't let anyone fall on you this time."

We arrived shortly at the Mid-Hudson Public Library. Before, it was an empty, abandoned building, but now, with all the humans back, it was in a pretty good condition. Scarecrow had restored it and had also added a garden in the back, so that people could read and study outside. I parked in the front of the building. I could already smell the books.

After helping Sabrina out of the car, we walked towards the building. I hesitated at the library's front door. "Come one," Sabrina pulled me in. Warm air greeted us, which was welcoming after the cold, wintery air.

Suddenly, a large piled of books, precariously perched on top of each other, appeared from behind a bookcase brimming with books. A burlap sack with eyes, a nose, and a mouth painted on it appeared from behind the stack. Scarecrow wore a crisp, clean hat. He had sewn himself back together so that the hay that had previously poked out from his collar couldn't be seen. There was little he could do for his balance, however. Scarecrow lurched to a stop in front of us making the stack of books sway dangerously. I pulled Sabrina away from them in case they collapsed.

"Hello Sabrina and Puck. I am so glad you came!" he exclaimed. Scarecrow dropped the books behind him, where they tottered and fell over.

"I need you to stay here for a few hours. My friend has been badgering me to visit for days," Scarecrow said. He tossed me the keys to the library and said, "I'll be back in a while. If you don't mind, could you clean up some of the books?" With that, he strolled out of the library.

Sabrina pulled me behind the librarian's counter. I glanced distastefully at all of the books. I sat on a black, plush chair and pulled Sabrina onto my lap. "I don't understand why people like to _read._"

"It's fun! Reading makes you imagine you're in an adventure," Sabrina explained. "It's like watching T.V"

I highly doubted that. I hate books. "I think I'm allergic to them," I said.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "You're not allergic to books, Puck. You just think you are."

"Hello, Sabrina." Snow was at the counter, smiling at us. "I didn't know you guys worked here."

"We don't," I replied. "We're just here while Scarecrow visits his friend."

"Sabrina, could you help me find a book called _Breaking Dawn?_" she asked. Sabrina's lovely face lit up.

"I've read them all!" she exclaimed.

"Have you? Who do you like better?" Snow asked. I had no idea what they were talking about. Sabrina got off of my lap and bounced over to Snow.

"Edward Cullen, of course," Sabrina replied. Who's Edward?

"I like him too!" Snow said. As Sabrina helped Snow find the book, I thought about what Sabrina had said. I highly doubted that reading was like watching T.V. Reading was boring and books were gross. That was my philosophy.

Sabrina came back and plopped onto my lap. "What were you talking about?" I asked.

"It's this series that's crazy famous," she explained. "They're my favorite books!"

"Ugh. Books," I groaned.

"Why don't you like books, Puck?" Sabrina asked me.

"I just don't like them. They smell weird!" I mumbled.

"You'd like them if you read them!" Sabrina said. "There are books about romance, humor, and adventure." She said. "There are horror books with evil monsters that kill and eat people! There are mystery books that involve the hero solving murders, kind of like what we do."

"Okay, I'll admit that they sound interesting, but movies can be about the same thing," I said.

"But movies limit your imagination! Books let your imagination create the scenes that happen," Sabrina countered. "Have you even read books that have you in them?" she asked. That was a very good question.

"No," I said.

Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "Do you not you want to know what people say about you?"

"I already know what people say about me. I'm an evil, trouble-making boy."

Sabrina grinned. "I don't think you're evil, though you're right about the trouble-making part." She kissed me gently. "She pulled back and got up, taking my hand.

"Come on. Let's put some of these books back," she said. I reluctantly stood up and followed her.

There were hundreds of books that needed to be put back on their shelves. We had to navigate around wobbly pile of books and rickety bookshelves. Scarecrow was still renovating the inside of the building so he hadn't gotten around to buying new bookshelves. Once, I had to push Sabrina out of the way when a bookshelf tottered over and almost squashed her. It was more dangerous than a war zone in this library.

We were in the process of dusting off a particularly old bookshelf when Scarecrow arrived.

"You're already back?" Sabrina asked. "I thought you would be there for a while."

"It turned out that Lion's out of town," Scarecrow said. "Whoops!" He tripped over a book and crashed into a bookshelf, causing it to topple over. "Dang it!"

"Um…we'll be going now," Sabrina said, rushing me out of the building. Once outside she pouted. "And we just arranged that one!" I chuckled, kissing her lips.

"Guess what, I took your advice." I pulled out a book. "I'm going to read A Midsummer Night's Dream."

"I love that one," Sabrina said. "Tell me how you like your character."

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

"There is no way I'd ever say that!" I said, glaring at my last lines. I was leaning on Sabrina's legs as she sat on the sofa.

"I like the last line, except the honesty thing is stretching the truth," Sabrina said, playing with my hair.

"Like I would ever ask people to be my friends or hold my hands," I said. "But the rest of the story actually happened, you know. Dad told William Shakespeare about it and then old Willy wrote a story about it."

"Willy?" she questioned.

"That's his nickname, christened by me," I said. "It was so much fun to pelt rotten tomatoes at his window while he wrote stories. He got so mad."

"You pelted rotten tomatoes at a guy who became one of the most famous authors in history?" Sabrina asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," I replied nonchalantly.

**This one is all about Sabrina convincing Puck to read a book, so it may teach a lesson :)**** I told you guys I LOVE Twilight! I thought Sabrina's last line was pretty funny. I just had to add it! I no owny the Grimms...**

**I'd like to thank crystal-darkness-331 for the story idea. THANK YOU!!!! Reviews pwease!!!!! **


	10. Ducks

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**_

_1__5. Awkward_

_Puck and Sabrina aren't together yet, but it's still funny and fluffy. They are the same age as before, which is 17._

**Ducks**

Great. I'm at the fair. With Puck. All because of Granny insisting that we, and I quote, "Go out and have fun, liblings! You two need to work things out," which translated as, "You two have some major issues to work out and I'd rather not hear your yelling, so get out of the house!" Daphne and Red had come with us. They wondered away awhile ago, leaving Puck and I together. Puck didn't want to leave me because he thought that someone was going try and kidnap me and he'd have to save my butt again, without pay.

"Hey Grimm, let's go on the Tornado." I followed Puck into the short line and onto the ride. At least this ride wasn't a rollercoaster. Even after all the adventures I've been on that would make Sheikra seem like no big deal, I still was afraid to get onto any rollercoaster. Good thing Puck didn't know, I'd bet that he'd get a kick out of that.

I sat on a small seat and Puck sat on the seat across from me. That left two extra seats, which were quickly taken by two girls who seemed around my age. One of the girls was a redhead and the other was brown haired with purple, green, and blue highlights.

The girls started giggling and glancing at Puck. I felt a stab of jealousy that I quickly tried to cover. Why should I be jealous? It wasn't like I loved Puck or anything…right??? Puck, who probably knew exactly who the girls were talking about, rolled his eyes. Then, as if he noticed my jealousy, he smirked at me. That idiot. He was just too dang cute for his own good. His overinflated ego did not mix well with that. Yes, I did admit that he's cute. It must be all the spinning. He began talking, rather loudly, to the two girls. They began to giggle even more.

The Tornado was one of my favorite rides, but I couldn't enjoy it because of the stupid giggling girls. I watched their shameless flirting in seething silence. I swear I was going to push them off of the ride, forget the safety harnesses, if they didn't shut up. However, before I could do anything rash, the ride slowed down its dizzying spins and came to a halt. Half of me was relieved to get away from the annoying girls. The other half was upset that I couldn't push them off the ride, which was about fifty feet off of the ground. For some reason, those girls really ticked me off.

Puck strolled over to me, grinning a bit arrogantly. "That was interesting." _Yeah, _I thought, _you flirting with a pair of insane teens is so very interesting_.

I rolled my eyes. "Where do you want to go next?" I asked angrily.

"Let's go on the…Fireball," Puck answered. He pointed to the ride and I gulped. It was basically a huge circle. The rollercoaster spun around it and then it went backwards. But worst of all was when the coaster just hung at the very top for a few seconds with screaming people in it. No way was I going on _that_!

"Let's not," I whispered.

"Why?" Puck asked, already pulling me towards it.

Before I could protest, a huge gray object came whizzing at us. It slammed into a confused Puck and I noticed what it was. A great big duck with a black, feathered head. Suddenly, without warning, it began attacking Puck. "What the HECK! Get this thing off of me!" Puck yelled, swatting it. I was rooted to the ground, unable to move. The scene was hilarious. I giggled.

The duck jumped off of him and fled. Puck ran after it. I chased him, partly because I wanted to see what would happen and partly because I didn't want Puck to do anything rash. I weaved through the crowded grounds, excusing myself every time I bumped into someone. Puck steamrolled right through everybody. He even knocked over a teenage boy, who fell into a pool where he was throwing rings. I laughed at his expression, although I did feel sorry for him.

The duck rushed behind the House of Horrors, with Puck at it's heels. I hurried after him. It dived into a large, circular pipe that protruded out of the back of the House of Horrors.

"Puck," I gasped. "Don't try to catch it. You won't fit into the pipe."

He was as breathless as I was after the chase, but, being a stubborn fool, Puck lunged in after the poor duck. And guess what. He got stuck. "I'm not going to tell you I told you so."

He growled. His voice sounded distant. Puck tried to wiggle out, but his sides were firmly wedged in the pipe. "A little help would be good right about now."

"Oh, I don't know, Puck. Why don't you ask one of those girls that you flirted with? I'm sure they would _love _to help you with anything," I said airily. Maybe I'll leave him here…

"Sabrina Grimm, don't you dare leave me!" He hissed. It was like he could read my mind.

"Why can't you morph into a mouse or something?" I asked.

Puck sighed. "Because I'd stay the same size. Do you want to pull an oversized mouse out of this pipe?" he questioned.

"No thanks," I said. I grabbed his legs and tugged on them. He didn't budge.

"You pull like a girl!"

"I am a girl! And, for your information, we pull very well!" I snapped.

"Well, pull harder!" Puck shouted. I pulled with as much strength as I could muster.

_Swoosh._

I've always wanted to know what type of boxers Puck wore but not this way. "Please tell me that didn't happen," Puck groaned. I covered my eyes.

"Um…" I stuttered. This was so awkward. There was a deafening silence between us. I was surprised that my head didn't explode from all of the blood rushing to my face. This was, without a doubt, the most embarrassing and awkward moment of my entire life. I couldn't help myself, I peeked at his boxers and dissolved into giggles.

"What?" Puck demanded.

"Oh my goodness!" I gasped, giggling continuously. "Boxers… black… ducks!" Puck's boxers were black, with yellow ducks on them. The irony was killing me. I seriously thought I was going to die laughing.

Once I calmed down, Puck grumbled, "Are you done laughing at my expense?"

"You laugh at my expense all the time," I reminded him.

"I'm burning these boxers when I get home," Puck muttered. "Now pull me out of this damn pipe!"

"Okay okay. No need to get snippy," I said. I grabbed his bare legs and pulled with all my might. Puck flew out of the pipe and crashed on top of me. I groaned as he rolled off. Puck stalked over to his pants and pulled them on. His face was bright, tomato red. This was probably his most embarrassing moment ever as well.

"I'm going to get that duck someday!" Puck growled. I caught up to him as he stalked though the crowd and back to his car. He practically shoved me into the passenger seat. He slammed the door shut when he got in and started the car.

After a moment, I said, "You have to admit, that was hilarious."

Puck rolled his eyes. "I'm going to be scarred for life."

"I wish I had a camera. Can you imagine what Granny, Daphne, and Red…OH MY GOD!" I shrieked.

Puck slammed on the brake. The car lurched to a standstill. "What?" Puck exclaimed.

"WE LEFT DAPHNE AND RED AT THE FAIR!" I screamed.

**How was it? Was it even tiny bit funny? Yes? No? **

**We were in Algebra I Honors and we were talking about oxymoron. It was so funny! You should google oxymoron. Some of the quotes are cool. I'm going to try and use oxymoron in all of my stories! Try to find the oxymoron in them!**


	11. Sleep Talk

_I case your wondering, this is in Puck's POV._

_79. Night_

**Sleep Talk**

I couldn't sleep at all! My eyes flew open and I stared at the night sky, with stars scattered across it. Why was it so hard to sleep? Was it because I felt guilty for calling Sabrina an ugly old witch? She seemed exceptionally upset when I called her that and I immediately wanted to take that back.

I was the Trickster King! I shouldn't be feeling bad about things like this! Although, I have to admit, I was lying through my teeth when I said that. Sabrina wasn't at all like an ugly old witch. Maybe I should…No! I don't need to apologize! Do I? Should I?

After pondering this for a moment, I decided to go downstairs and eat something. I should really get a giant fridge in here but the Old Lady would not allow it.

I silently hurried out of my room and gently shut the door. I shuffled down the hallway. As I passed Sabrina's room, I heard a soft murmur. Was that Sabrina?

I softly opened the door and peeked inside. Nobody was there, just Sabrina, sleeping in her bed. She actually looked so innocent while she slept. She didn't have a scowl on her face or a mask of worry and anger. She looked…cute.

Just as I was about to leave, Sabrina murmured, "Princess?" I froze. Oh god! If she woke up and found me in my room, she'd kill me! I gulped and turned around, but Sabrina was still asleep. "Daddy, please!" Sabrina was sleep talking! No way! "Puck?" She was dreaming about me! I wonder what it was about.

I walked over to her bed and sat beside her. "Sabrina?"

"I don't want to eat pudding," she mumbled.

I wonder… "You have to," I whispered in her ear.

"Why? I want…ride with… kangaroos," Sabrina replied. I chuckled. "Not funny," she frowned. "You make icky tacos."

I laughed even harder. "I'm taking your chocolate."

"No!" Sabrina exclaimed. Shoot! She was going to wake the others up!

"We could share!" I whispered to placate her.

"You have the bigger piece," she whined. "Not fair!" I chuckled again.

Sabrina sighed and rolled closer to me. "Thanks, Puck." She sighed again. "Love you." My eyes widened. Did Sabrina just say that she loved me, or was this something else in her dream? As if to answer my question, she breathed, "You're so dumb sometimes…Puck. Still…favorite. Fairy."

I rolled my eyes as I slipped out of her room. I crept back to my room and shut the door.

~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~

The next morning, I was curious to see if Sabrina would remember anything. I rushed down the stairs and flew to the table. Sabrina sat across the table from me. She was staring at me oddly. Maybe she did remember it. "Had any strange dreams lately?"

Sabrina wore a confused expression. "Yeah, actually I had a weird dream last night."

I arranged my face into a puzzled expression. "What was it about?"

"Something about kangaroos, tacos, and chocolate I think," she replied. My face fell when I realized that she probably didn't remember her dream from last night. "Was I in your dream?" I asked, smirking. Sabrina blushed. Interesting. "Well, that answered my question."

"I have no idea what your talking about," Sabrina muttered, avoiding my gaze. I'll find out sooner or later. That was an interesting night.

**You are all so NICE for reviewing! Thank you so much. Okay, so when I did this chapter, it was 12 in the morning. I looked up a bunch of info for sleep talking and sleepwalking and got completely freaked in the process...maybe I shouldn't have done so in the middle of the night, when I WANT to go to sleep. I'm going to be even MORE paranoid than before now. I'm so not telling you guys what I read because I don't want to freak you out, and in case you haven't noticed I am a bit paranoid... I know this is a bit short but I'm kind of tired. Yawn.  
So review people, I want to hear your ideas and thoughts! Pretty please with a cherry, sprinkes, and hot fudge on top!**


	12. Hiccups

_**92. Impossible**_

**

* * *

**

Hiccups

I walked out of the bathroom after my relaxing shower. My hair was still damp from washing it. I descended the stairs and went into the living room. It was quiet in here. Too quiet…Where was Puck, Daphne, Red, and Granny? I hope they didn't go somewhere without telling me.

My stomach grumbled, demanding breakfast. I wandered into the kitchen and opened the pantry. Suddenly, something grabbed my waist and jerked me back. I shrieked and delivered a round-house kick at my assailant. A small humph was heard as he fell backwards. I glared at the person sprawled on the floor.

Impish blue eyes framed by curly blonde hair stared back at me. "Puck!" I growled.

He began howling with laughter. "You should-have-seen your-face!" He gasped.

"Before you scare me to death, remember I took two years of karate," I hissed. "I was about to attack you."

"You wouldn't be able to even scratch me, Grimm," Puck taunted.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please, I could kick your butt any-_hic."_ I stopped.

Puck stared at me. "What was that?"

"Nothing," I replied. _Hic._

"Do you have the hiccups?" he asked.

_Hic. _Shoot. I didn't get hiccups often, but when I did, it was nearly impossible to get rid of them. Usually, I had to wait until they went away.

"Well, that answers my question," he replied, chuckling.

I ignored the hiccups and continued to glare at Puck. "Where are the-" _Hic_- "others?"

"They may be outside. I'm (_hic_) not sure but I think the Old (_hic_) Lady went somewhere and Daphne and Red are(_hic_) in their room." I tried to muffle my hiccups as much as possible, to no avail.

"You're-" _hic_ "-so lucky I'm not going to-" _hic _"-get you back for that stupid prank! Look what it did!" A hiccup punctuated the end of my sentence.

"Yeah, it's my fault your diaphragm's spazzing out," he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"It kind of-" _hic_ "-is!" I grumbled.

Daphne and Red came down the stairs. "Why'd you yell, Sabrina?" Daphne asked.

"This idiot," I nudged Puck with my foot, "decided that he wanted to scare me." _Hic._

Puck scowled when I called him an idiot. "And then she got the hiccups," Puck said.

Daphne glanced at me. "You have the hiccups?" _Hic._ "Did you try holding your breath?"

I shook my head and gulped in some air before cutting off my breathing. I didn't breath for a whole minute before I gasped for air.

"Did it work?" Red asked.

I waited, but the hiccups didn't come. "I think they d-" _hic. _Dang! They didn't go away.

Puck snickered. "You sound like a strangled bird when you hiccup."

"Ha ha," I snarled. "You're _so_ funny." _Hic._ I decided to try and drink some water. That didn't work. I placed the cup on the counter.

"I thought you were suppose to drink it upside down," Daphne said.

I contemplated dangling upside down from the couch, but before I could move, a pair of familiar arms wrapped around me and pulled me off the ground. The ground rushed towards me, but before I collided into it, I stopped. "Now try," Puck's voice said next to me. The only part of him that saw were his legs. Apparently, he picked me up and was hanging upside down.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"First drink this." Red handed me a glass of water. I glared at her while taking the drink. Daphne giggled.

"Well, did it work?" Puck asked.

_Hic._ "No. Now let me down!" I shouted.

"Okay, if that's what you really want…" I knew what he was going to before he did it.

"Slowly!" I yelled. I was whirled right side up. The blood rushed out of my head, causing me to feel slightly dizzy. I suddenly found myself in Puck's arms. My face heated up as Puck shot me a mischievous smile. I stared into his dark blue eyes. Weren't they green before? My feet touched the ground, though I barely felt it.

"You can let go of me now, Grimm," Puck said, snapping me out of my trance. I noticed my arms were still clutching his shirt and quickly let go, stepping away from him. I blushed even more in embarrassment.

_Hic._

I sighed. This was going to be _impossible!_

"What about trying to eat something?" Red asked.

I nodded as my stomach growled. I was still hungry. No wonder, since I didn't eat anything!

I took out a bowl and poured milk and cereal into it. It was annoying, trying to eat with the constant hiccups. Even when I finished, my hiccups continued.

"Not working," I sighed. These stupid hiccups were impossible to get rid of. UGH! "I should just wait."

_Hic._

"This is going to get really annoying," Puck muttered. He got a strange gleam in his eyes before walking away. "Not that your not usually annoying the heck out of me."

I growled at him as I stalked over to the couch. I became immensely irritated with my stupid hiccups. They came every thirty seconds.

Suddenly, I heard Puck shout my name, terror seemed to lace his voice. I shot up and raced up the staircase and into his room. Lying on the ground was Puck, covered in blood. My heart momentarily stopped and I didn't breathe because he wasn't moving. His eyes were closed. He looked…dead!

I scrambled to his side and touched his face. "Puck!" I whispered. When he didn't respond, I shook him gently. He still didn't move!

Tears started to form in my eyes but before they spilled out, Puck grinned. His eyes flew open. I sat there, gaping at him. "Seems like your hiccups are gone," He said with a smirk.

It was true but I didn't even register that fact. I continued to stare at the boy as he stood up and rubbed the grass off of his shirt. "You really shouldn't stare, Grimm, it's rude."

"You…you're not dead?" I asked stupidly.

"Do I look dead to you?" He examined himself. "Nope, still here. The blood isn't real, by the way."

My shock quickly melted into fury at his stunt. It felt like my anger should physically burn him. "You complete IDIOT!" I screamed, lunging at him. Puck was too shocked to respond. We both tumbled to the ground. I sat on top of him and began punching every reachable part of his body. "Did you know you almost gave me a heart attack? What's WRONG with you?" I punctuated every word with a punch.

"Hey! I was trying to get rid of your hiccups!" He shouted. He winced in pain. "Get off of me you psychotic maniac!"

"Maniac? Me?" I asked. "I'm not the one who acted like they were dead just to get rid of hiccups. I really should kill you, then you won't have to act!"

Puck grabbed my hands and rolled over, pinning them above my head. "Chill out, Grimm! I was only trying to help."

"By giving me a heart attack?" I questioned.

"I didn't know you'd freak out," he said.

"Who wouldn't freak out when they see their best friend lying in a freaking puddle of blood?" I growled. Seriously, who wouldn't?

"Best friend?" Puck raised his eyebrows.

I blushed and glared at him. "What else are you, then?"

"I don't know. I always thought you hated me," he replied.

"I may hate you, but you're still my family." I grinned. "It's more like a family hate."

Puck rolled his eyes and I realized how close we were. Our noses were almost touching and he gazed at me with his innocently impish green eyes. I could have sworn they were dark blue awhile ago. I couldn't help but glance at his lips. Before I could move, the door flew open.

Puck and I froze and simultaneously glanced at the source of the interruption. Granny stood by the open door. She glanced between us and her face took on a puzzled expression. "I was going to ask Sabrina if she needed help with her hiccups, but it seems like you two are…preoccupied."

"It's not what it looks like!" I shouted, pushing Puck off of me. Puck shook his head vigorously.

Granny nodded slowly and stepped out of the room.

**

* * *

**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately! I was really busy. I really hate homework. Yuck. Anyway, I can't promise updates every week. My stupid FCAT is coming up (you know, since I live in Florida?) and my FCAT Writes is coming up Feb. 10th. Okay, I'll stop ranting now. So anyway, review please. I wouldn't mind some ideas. I'm using all my brain power during school.**


	13. Coughs and Sneezes

**Sorry I haven't updated in like a zillion years. I'll explain at the bottom.**

_98. Sick_

Coughs and Sneezes

It was all his fault. ALL HIS FAULT!!! He was the one who threw me into the ice cold lake. It was his fault that I was stuck in bed and his fault I was coughing my lungs out. The stupid fairy got me sick. Granny and Daphne came into the room. "Sorry libling, but Snow just called. She says something got into her house and is tearing it apart."

"Okay," I whispered. I could barely speak. There was a pile of tissues beside me. "Let's go."

"Sabrina, you are not coming with us in your condition," Daphne said.

"But-" I began.

"She's right, libling. You are far too sick," Granny said gently. "Puck's going to stay with you. Tell him if you need anything"

"Puck!" I whispered angrily. "He'll probably ignore me, even if I die coughing."

Red stuck her head through the door. "No he won't."

"Now, stay in bed and drink all the soup," Granny instructed. She hustled Red and Daphne out of the room, waving goodbye to me. "Don't worry. Puck will look after you." I grimaced, thinking about all the pranks Puck will pull while I'm helpless. I coughed some more and began drinking the soup Granny brought me. It tasted kind of like peppermint. I heard the front door shut. I put the soup down and tried to climb out of bed. The world began to spin.

"Uh, uh, uh, Grimm," A familiar, mischievous voice said.

"What do you want, Puck?" I croaked.

"Granny says you need to stay in bed," Puck answered, smirking. "Although, a trip to the bathroom wouldn't hurt. You look like you fell through a window and into a thorn bush."

"Shut up. I can't yell at you right now," I grumbled. "I hate colds." I blew my nose on a tissue.

"Ew," Puck said, watching me.

"Sorry for blowing my nose," I mumbled sarcastically. I coughed some more.

"Anything you want?" Puck asked, his voice a bit softer. I glanced at him.

"No, thanks," I croaked.

"Call me if you're dying or something," he muttered. I gave him a thumbs up. When he left my room, I pulled off my blankets and crawled carefully out of bed. There was no way that I was going to stay in bed all day. I felt so dizzy, I nearly collapsed on the floor. I leaned against the wall and walked into the hallway. Puck was nowhere to be seen. I distantly heard the noise of the T.V downstairs. I stifled my cough and shuffled into the bathroom.

I examined my reflection and groaned. I looked like a mess. My hair was stuck up in weird angles, and I had bags under my eyes from the lack of sleep I got last night. My face was unusually pale and sallow. My nose was light pink. I understood what Puck meant when he said I looked like I fell out of a window.

I sniffled and grabbed a nearby tissue box. Granny had put some all over the house when I got sick. She was thoughtful like that. I quietly shuffled down the stairs. I couldn't move too fast or I felt like I was about to barf.

Puck was coming out of the kitchen when he noticed me. "What do you think you're doing?" Puck demanded. I sneezed violently and almost fell over. Puck's hands shot out, steadying me.

"You and I both know I'm not staying in bed all day," I answered, clutching his shirt. I really didn't feel good. You know that feeling that you get when you're sick. That feeling that you're in La La Land, gliding on a cloud.

"Grimm, you're sick. So, you need to stay in bed," Puck said slowly, as if talking to a six year old. Six. Ha. I began giggling. Okay…being sick makes me kind of loopy.

"Why are you laughing?" Puck asked.

"Nothing," I muttered.

I pulled away from him and stumbled to the sofa. Even the soft couch didn't prevent me from missing Puck's warm body.

I shivered, coughing even more. "You should have brought a blanket, Creepy." His voice floated behind me. A second later, a large blanket covered my body. I pulled the blanket off of my head and glanced at Puck, who plopped down next to me. "Don't you ever use your brain?"

"You should be talking," I replied. I sneezed. And sneezed. And sneezed.

"Gesundheit," Puck said.

"Aren't you afraid of getting sick?" I asked.

"I'm an Everafter," Puck said, in his _duh_ voice. "I don't get sick. Sometimes, I wonder what goes on in that big head of yours." I rolled my eyes.

"Than I guess you wouldn't mind if I do this," I croaked. I coughed right in his face. Thankfully, my breath smelled fine after I drank Granny's soup.

"Ugh!" Puck exclaimed. He jumped away from me. I laughed silently at his grossed out expression. "Just because I don't get sick, doesn't mean I want your germs all over me." I coughed again. "I'm taking you back to bed."

"No!" I whined. I know I probably sounded like a twelve year old.

"Yes," he said.

"Make me!" I challenged. Oops.

Puck smirked impishly and, suddenly, I felt myself being lifted off the couch. "Please. Did you just say that?"

"Put me down, now!" I tried to shout, but my voice disappeared at the high octave.

"Nope. The Old Lady told me to make sure you stayed in bed. Plus, I'm getting you back for the coughing thing," Puck answered. I tried to punch his chest, but was too weak. Dang cold! He placed me on my bed and pulled the covers over me. I had to admit, when he wanted to, Puck could be amazingly sweet. I felt warmth for him bubble inside me. "Just be happy I'm holding back the pranks until you get better." And there goes the bubbly feeling.

"Whatever," I muttered. "Do me a favor and throw this soup away." I pointed to the bowl of liquid.

Puck picked it up. "We can't let perfectly good soup go to waste, now can we?" He drank it all in three seconds flat.

"Ew, you actually liked it?" I asked. "Never mind. You'd eat anything edible."

"Not true," Puck said. "I wouldn't eat a live chicken."

I snorted. "How do we know that?"

"You're definitely getting better," he said, standing up.

Acting on impulse, I grabbed his sleeve. "Don't go! I'll get bored and will get out of bed again."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Whatever keeps you in bed."

"Do you know how wrong that sounded," I asked suddenly. Whoops. That was the cold talking.

Puck chuckled. "And you say I have a dirty mind."

"That was my cold talking," I mumbled. I flushed slightly.

"Sure," he said, smirking. I wanted to punch him.

"Remember when you said you wouldn't eat a live chicken?" I asked, trying to change the topic He nodded slowly. "Well, what if you were stuck in the Sahara Desert with a bunch of chicken!"

Puck stared at me. "Grimm, are feeling okay?"

"No, Puck, I have a cold," I replied. "Just answer the question!"

"I probably would eat the chicken," he said.

"Didn't you say you ate a horse before?" I asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "On a dare. I can't refuse a good dare."

"So, you eat a horse for a dare, but you wouldn't eat the chicken?" I questioned.

"I didn't say the horse was alive," he muttered.

"That's still disturbing," I said. I shuddered at the thought of Puck eating a horse. I sneezed again. And again. And again… And again.

"Bless you," he said after a moment.

This was one of the weirdest conversations I've ever had with him. "Is this a dream?" I questioned.

Puck looked startled. "What?"

"Well, you're being unusually nice to me, so this must be a dream," I explained.

Before Puck responded, I heard Granny call from downstairs. "We're home!"

Puck grinned. "That's only because you're sick. Once you feel better, it's back to the taunting, teasing, and pranks."

I glared at him. "I'll be ready."

Puck smirked. "You'll never see them coming."

**Sorry about the lack of updates. Unless you're in my class, you probably have no idea what a crazy month I've had. I officially dislike February. 1. Our crazy science teacher told us that a whole bunch of things needed to be done before the science fair THREE DAYS before the fair. We (people who are in the science fair) had to come in at like 7:30 each morning and stay until 5:30 finishing science work. My friends and I even made our own club; it's called the Stressed Out Club. Seriously though, it was insane. I even thought about breaking my leg so I could get out of it (not emo). I don't think I ever want to do this again. 2. We needed to finish our boards. I started my board the DAY that we had to go set our stuff up. It was a nightmare. To top it all off, just after the whole science fair fiasco was done, I am now seriously sick. That's where the inspiration for the story came from. **

**There WAS still cool things about it though. Like, the science fair was at a big mall, so during our, like, 30 minute break, we went shopping. I spent a whole 45 minutes in Books A Million picking out books. The other day, my friend actually pushed me out of the store. My science teacher laughed at us the whole time. YOU GUYS NEED TO REVIEW!!! Pweeaasssee!!!!!! Give me your honest opinion, just don't make it TOO harsh! **


	14. Scary Movie

_40. Popcorn_

**~Scary Movie~**

* * *

"Can we? Please!" Daphne begged for the millionth time. "Pretty please with a chocolate coated cherry on top?" She looked at me with her puppy dog eyes. Curse the person who invented the Puppy Dog Pout!

"Why can't you just watch a movie here?" I demanded. I didn't want to go to the movie theatre. Call me paranoid, but I didn't feel safe being inside a dark room surrounded by strangers. Not to mention the fact that the sound from the movie made it nearly impossible to hear somebody sneaking up on you. I guess all the Scarlet Hand fiasco made me slightly paranoid.

"Because that would be no fun! Besides, I want to watch the new movie that came out, Hotel for Dogs!" Daphne exclaimed. She pouted again. "Please? Puck's coming too."

"Why?" I asked. Puck wouldn't want to watch a movie like that.

"He's going to watch that horror movie," Daphne said, shuddered. "I think it was Friday the 13th."

I frowned. I hated horror movies, they totally freaked me out. "Yuck."

"So, will you come with Red and me to the movies?" Daphne asked. "You could watch whatever movie you want!"

"So why do you want me to come? You could ask Granny to take you," I said. "And Puck's coming anyway."

Red appeared next to her. "Well, Granny can't exactly drive us and I think you should come with us. You almost never get out of the house," she noted. I sighed. It was kind of true, but I already saw everything there was to see in this small town. "Besides, I think Puck would like it if you came." I snorted. Yeah right. He'd throw me out of the car if he was allowed to.

Both girls stared at me expectantly. I couldn't resist their looks. I sighed in defeat. "Alright. Let me grab my bag. Heaven knows Puck won't pay," I grumbled.

Daphne clapped her hands. "I'll tell Puck that you're coming." With that, she rushed up the stairs. I could hear her calling Puck's name the whole time.

Red smiled at me. I considered Red a sister and felt pretty comfortable around her, or as comfortable as I normally got. I only ever felt truly comfortable with…ugh, Puck. This was something I didn't understand at all. I mean, the boy pranks me daily. How can I possibly feel comfortable around him? Maybe it was because he saved me at least a million times. Even though he was a complete idiot, he was still always there for me…whether I wanted him to be or not.

"You're lucky," Red said, snapping me out of my reverie.

I glanced at her, furrowing my eyebrows. "What?"

"You're lucky you have somebody that cares about you so much," Red said. "I was just thinking about how much he cares about you."

"Who? My dad? Uncle Jake?" I had no idea who _he_ could be.

Red rolled her eyes. "Well, no, I mean yes, but that wasn't who I was referring to."

Before I could question her about her statement, Daphne came running down the stairs, dragging Puck along. "Come on! Let's go!" She exclaimed. She ran out the door, followed by Red. I had no idea where she got all the energy from. She makes the energizer bunny seem like a lazy sloth.

"Relax, Marshmallow," Puck said. "I'm on my way." He turned to me. "You're coming?"

"Yeah," I answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you normally never get out of the house. What, are you afraid of letting people see your scary face?" he teased. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my jacket.

"Whatever, Fairy Boy," I growled. I walked out the door and into the crisp Autumn air. The trees in the forest were turning vibrant shades of red, orange, and yellow. Leaves were scattered around the ground. I hurried to my car, with Puck at my heels. The crunching of leaves could be heard as our feet hit the ground. Daphne stood by the back door. I pressed a button on my car keys and the doors unlocked. Daphne and Red slid into the backseats and I sat in the driver seat. Puck slid in next to me.

"Seat belts," I said. I heard clicks of seatbelts. Puck just sat there. He knew the drill. "Unless you put the seatbelt on, I'm not driving," I hissed. Puck frowned at me, and I stared at him defiantly. He grumbled and pulled the seatbelt on. There was a rule in my car. No seatbelt, no driving.

I smiled and pulled out of the driveway. "You are such a pain, Grimm," Puck said.

"I know," I replied cheerfully. "You're watching Friday the 13th?"

"Yeah," he said. Puck noticed my distaste when I said the name. "You're afraid of scary movies, aren't you?"

I concentrated on the road. "No," I lied.

"Yes, you are," Puck said. "Wow, Sabrina Grimm, afraid of an itty witty movie."

I growled at his taunting. "I am not afraid of horror movies. To prove it, I'll watch it with you!" I regretted my words the moment they slipped out of my mouth. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Puck smirked. "Oh, really?"

"Y-yeah," I whispered. Shoot!

"Okay," Puck said. I glanced in the rearview mirror and saw Daphne's surprise gaze. She knew how much I disliked horror movies. That, and romance, chick flicks that made me embarrassed to be a girl.

Once we reached the Ferryport Landing's movie theatre, Daphne and Red rushed out of the car. They walked off into the building. "Some people are in a hurry," I muttered.

I fell into step with Puck as he walked after them. "Hope you don't get too freaked out, Grimm," he teased. I shoved him softly. He shoved me back. I shoved him harder, then dodged before he touched me. I laughed, running into the building. I stopped at the ticket booth, where a young man sat. He grinned at me flirtatiously. Yeah right.

"Um, two tickets for Hotel for Dogs, and…" I paused slightly. "Two tickets for Friday the 13th."

"Of course," Ticket Boy answered. "So, whose your date?" Daphne and Red, who stood beside me, giggled.

I blushed, thinking about Puck. I glanced behind me, and I saw him walking towards me. I turned back to Ticket Boy. "I wouldn't exactly call-"

"Come on, Grimm," Puck cut in. glowering at Ticket Boy. Ticket Boy frowned at him and handed me four tickets. I paid quickly, and Daphne pulled me through the doors and into the theatre lobby. I showed the ticket collector our tickets He ripped off a piece and handed us the stubs. Daphne hurried off to theatre 3. I watched them go inside before turning to Puck.

"Let's go," I muttered. We walked to the theater 5. The room was lit dimly with lights above some of the seats. There were previews flickering on the huge screen in the front of the room. Puck pulled me over the fifth row. I sat in the very last seat. I liked these type of seats. It was easier to get out. Puck sat beside me.

Nobody was in the theater when the movie started playing. I never really got horror movies. They were just so freaking confusing. The scenes normally started off with things that happened years ago without giving any explanation, leaving you confused. Then, things started happening randomly. They finally told you what was going on in, like, the end of the movie. It was annoying.

This movie wasn't that different. I sighed as the movie started. I couldn't help but blush uncontrollably when the couple began…kissing in the movie. It felt a bit too hot in the theater, and Puck sat way too close to me. The scene changed after a brutal murder. It was a man walking through the woods. I jumped when a man wearing a hockey mask appeared on the screen, wielding a chainsaw. I was scared to death of men wearing hockey masks with chainsaws in their hands. Puck snickered beside me. I slapped him on the chest, sinking into my seat.

"Hey," Puck breathed in my ear. I jerked back in surprise. Puck chuckled again.

"What?" I hissed.

"Do you want popcorn?" he asked.

I stared at him. Why was he offering to get me popcorn. "Sure," I whispered. I didn't know why I needed to be quiet, since nobody was in the theater. He grinned and walked out of the room.

My screams reverberation around the room when the chainsaw started and the crazy guy killed another innocent soul. After fifteen minutes, I wondered where Puck could possibly be. I glanced around the theater, but not a soul was in sight. Where was he? I was beginning to get freaked out because of the movie.

I scanned my surrounding again, but there wasn't a sign of Puck. How long does it take to get popcorn? It wasn't like there would be a big line in the concession stand. There were barely enough people to fill the theater in this town.

I thought I heard the door open and glanced behind me. Nobody was there. I huffed and turned back to the screen. A soft voice began calling my name. I jumped and looked around wildly. What was with my nerves? It was probably just my imagination.

I tried to watch the movie, but I heard my name again, this time it came from my right. I turned my head but didn't see anyone. Something hit the back of my head. I shrieked and whirled around. I didn't see anything. I glanced at the floor and saw a popcorn kernel. Was that what hit me, or was it there the whole time. Considering there was popcorn already on the floor, I thought it was already there.

Something hit me again from the opposite direction. What the heck was that? I jumped and turned back in my seat. I was beginning to feel nervous. Not that I wasn't nervous before. A piece of popcorn sat on my lap. So, somebody was throwing popcorn at me. I thought I had a good idea of who was doing this.

"Puck!" I hissed. "Stop pelting popcorn at me and sit down!" Nobody answered. Another piece hit my ear. I jumped out of my seat and stalked towards the direction from where the popcorn was thrown. When I got there, I didn't see him. "Puck," I yelled. "I'm going to kick you!" I searched the theater, but couldn't find that fairy anywhere.

I glanced at the screen when a girl shrieked. Suddenly, somebody grabbed my waist and lifted me off the ground. I screamed bloody murder and dug my elbow into the person's stomach. "Ouch!" A familiar voice hissed. "That hurt, Grimm."

I couldn't believe that jerk! When Puck placed me back on the ground, I turned and faced him. He smirked down at me. I never noticed how tall he was. He was around a whole foot taller than me. "You idiot!" I punched him on the arm, hard. He didn't even flinch! I tried to kick him. He dodged.

"Relax, Grimm. It was an innocent prank." He chuckled. "You should have seen your face when I threw the popcorn at you."

"I'm never talking to you again!" I growled. I began to stalk out of the theater, but Puck grabbed my wrist.

"There's still forty-five minutes of the movie left," he said. "I don't think Daphne and Red would be happy if you pulled them out in the middle of their movie." I clenched my teeth. He was right. I turned back and sat in the seat beside me, pointedly ignoring the fairy that stood beside me. He plopped down in the seat behind me. "You're going to have to talk to me sooner or later, at least to yell at me," he breathed in my ear. I hated the shiver that went up my spine.

I was shocked when I felt him gently caress my hair. "What are you doing?" I demanded, breaking my promise not to talk to him.

"Nothing," he answered. He continued to play with my hair. I had to admit, this was a sufficient distraction from the movie. I didn't follow half the stuff that was happening. His warm breath made blood rush to my cheeks. Stupid fairy for making me feel this stupid way! I couldn't even _ignore _him!

I didn't realized the movie was over until the ending credits scrolled through the screen. "Coming, Grimm?" Puck's amused voice asked from beside me. I blinked and looked up. Puck smirked down at me. "The movie finished five minutes ago."

I jumped up. "Oh," I said. Wow, that was _so_ articulate. "Let's go." I grabbed Puck's hand. As we walked up the isle, I noticed a tub of popcorn sitting on a seat. Who leaves a full bag of popcorn behind? I suddenly got a brilliantly wicked idea.

"Wait! I forgot my jacket!" I exclaimed, throwing my jacket surreptitiously onto the popcorn bag. "I think I dropped it while looking for you."

Puck sighed and began searching for it. I grabbed my jacket and the tub of popcorn. I snuck up behind Puck as he looked under a seat. When he straightened up, I dumped the popcorn onto his head. Popcorn tumbled down his body. I giggled, and Puck turned to me. He spit out of piece of popcorn right on my face. I made an ew face. "You know what they say, Puck. Payback's a-" I began. Puck lunged towards me. I took off at a run, laughing the whole way.

"I'll get you, Grimm!" Puck yelled from behind me.

Puck's arms wrapped around my waist and twirled me around like he did in the theater. I giggled. Daphne and Red came out of their theater just as Puck put me down. They saw our position, and their eyes widened.

"I can explain!" Puck yelled. I shook my head, unable to stop laughing. It was like the hiccup episode all over again.

"I dumped popcorn on him," I explain.

"What did he do?" Daphne asked, glancing between us with a small grin.

"He scared the living daylights out of me," I replied, glaring at him.

Puck shrugged. "It's my job. I'm certified in scaring Sabrina Grimm." I stuck my tongue out at him childishly.

"Since when did you get a certificate?" I demanded.

"Since I went to collage and studied the art of annoying Sabrina Grimm," Puck replied, smirking.

* * *

**Hey, people! Aren't you happy I updated this soon. I blew my homework off for you guys! I think I'm finally feeling better. Never mind, I just had a coughing fit. I really want to watch Hotel for Dogs. Did you know some of the profits go to Animal Shelters?! I really am afraid of people wearing hockey masks. I had the weird dream once that…never mind, it's a long story. Don't you hate it when people say that…okay, I'll stop rambling. I've had a crazy, insane week and am happy that it's over. Sigh...**

**Anyway, I'll try to update soon. Try to review guys. I wanted this chapter to have some in character fluff. Please review. Give me your opinions of my story…not too harsh, though : ) I was going to tell you guys something, but I completely forgot what I was going to say...oh well...**


	15. Carving Pumpkins

_19. Pumpkin_

** Halloween**

Halloween, a holiday which I found pretty useless. I didn't exactly like Halloween, even though I did enjoy all the delicious candy. I just thought it was annoying, having crazy kids dressed in pathetic costumes running around and ringing on your doorbell, bothering you. It was just so aggravating. Plus, why would you willingly give up your candy, just to go somewhere else and get some more (not to mention you have to walk there!).

The old lady was furious at me one Halloween for scaring the heck out of a human kid. It wasn't that bad. All I did was turn into a giant tarantula when Granny opened the door. It was hilarious, watching him run away screaming. He even dropped the bag of candy he had. Anyways, Granny sent me to my room. I never really thought that was a punishment. I mean, who in their right mind wouldn't enjoy being in a room with an ice cream truck, a roller coaster, and a chocolate waterfall (which was a new addition)? If anyone answers 'no' to this, I will personally throw them in the Loony Bin.

This Halloween, Marshmallow had insisted we all go Trick or Treating. The Old Lady, that traitor, was on Marshmallow's side. She thought it would be a great 'family bonding' experience. Psh! Why did _we_ need family bonding? _I _wasn't even a real part of the family, though the Old Lady said otherwise.

"What!" Sabrina demanded when Granny told us. "Why?"

"Yeah, why? I'd rather stay in here watching a horror movie or something." I rolled my eyes. "I still don't know how you people can get scared of such stupid things," I muttered. Jaws was about some giant shark. If you knew there was a giant shark in the water, why the heck would you go swimming there?

"For once, I agree with him," Sabrina said. She glanced at me from across the room.

Granny shook her head. "No, you two are going trick-or-treating with Daphne and Red. Right now, though, you guys are going to help me decorate."

A slow grin stretched across my face. "Alright." Maybe I could make the house so scary, kids won't some near it.

Granny looked startled. "What, no yelling?"

I shrugged, mischief clearly on my mind.

Sabrina, who had an uncanny ability to know what I was up to, narrowed her eyes at me. Before she could say anything, Granny said, "First, we'll need some pumpkin cutters. Since I'm not going to let Daphne and Red near knives," Daphne frowned and Red shrugged, "you two will cut the faces. Make them as scary as you want to." She said, looking at us.

I scowled at our task, but sat down on the kitchen table. Sabrina leaned on the counter and watched the Old Lady leave the room, with Marshmallow and Red bouncing after her. They were excitedly talking about their costumes. I stared at Sabrina, watching her silky blond hair cascade down her face.

Sabrina turned and caught me staring. "What?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing, Miss. DeVil." She glowered at me.

Granny came back with a bag of pumpkins. Giant, orange pumpkins. Granny dropped the bad on the table. "You two will be in charge of carving pumpkins. Isn't that exciting?" Was that suppose to be a rhetorical question? "The other liblings and I will decorate the house." With that, she turned and was about to leave the room when she said, "Remember, Halloween is tomorrow, so you'll need to get some costumes." Ugh! Costumes. Like it wasn't bad enough that I'd have to _walk_ all around town with two girls that were so hyper, people would think they were on something, and a girl that argued with every statement I made.

Sabrina walked over me, holding two knives and a big bowl. "We'll put the pumpkin guts in the bowl."

"Why does that make it sound like we're performing a surgery?" I asked. She sat on the ground, cross legged. I slid down next to her.

She took the knife and held it in front of her. "Let's get this over with."

"I feel very uncomfortable with you holding that knife," I said, warily staring at the possibly lethal weapon.

"I'm not going to stick you," she replied, waving her knife around.

"I know, but with your luck, you'll manage to cut yourself," I teased. Sabrina scowled at me cut of the top of a pumpkin. She pulled out it's intestines and dumped them in the bowl.

"Well, don't just sit there, help me!" she snapped, throwing a large pumpkin in my direction.

I caught it easily. "You really need to learn how to pitch," I sneered lightly. I took a knife and slit open the top of the pumpkin. I took out it's contents. What face should I draw? I smiled as a stroke of inspiration hit me. I carved out the mouth, eyes, and nose. We continued like this in a surprising silence, without flinging insults at each other.

Sabrina glanced at my pumpkins. "What's that suppose to be? A deformed rabbit?"

I frowned and looked fleetingly at her pumpkin. "And yours is better? It looks like your pumpkin's constipated."

"It does not!" Sabrina shot back, glancing down at the one in her hand. "It looks pretty."

I rolled my eyes, earning me a red faced Sabrina. "It's not suppose to look 'pretty'," I drawled. "It's suppose to look scary. Make it look like you, and it could win the scariest pumpkin contest."

I turned back to the next pumpkin when something cold and mushy smashed onto the side of my face. I jumped up, searching for the attacker. The goop slid down my face and onto the ground. It was pumpkin guts!

Sabrina laughed at me, holding a handful of the orangey substance. I growled and leaped towards her. She rolled away from me. I chased after her. Sabrina dodged my attempts to grab her until I finally caught her and pinned her to the ground. "It was so worth it," she giggled, "to see your expression."

Conveniently, we were located right next to the bowl of pumpkin guts. I smirked, getting an idea. Sabrina noticed my expression and instantly became weary. "What are you thinking, Puck?"

I shook my head, moving closer to her, so that my hair surrounded both of us. Our noses almost touched. I could feel her warmth caress my cheeks. She was so close. All I had to do was lean down a bit to kiss her. Sabrina's eyes seemed to widen and I was pleased to see they glazed over. When she least expected it, I scooped some of the pumpkin guts out and smeared it all over her face.

Sabrina shrieked punched my arm. I laughed and rolled off of her, popping my wings out and flying across the room. "Puck! What the freaking heck?" She screamed. Her hands balled up into fists, trying, I guessed, to be menacing. I couldn't take her seriously with her messy orange face, though, but she did look pretty cute.

"We're even," I replied. Sabrina glared daggers at me. "You know, you don't even need to wear a costume. Just go like that and you're guaranteed to make little kids cry."

Sabrina began throwing pumpkin guts at me furiously. I dodged the first throw, but was hit by another one. The Old Lady came into the kitchen. Because I was standing right next to the door, when I ducked, pumpkin guts smashed into her, smack dab on her face.

Sabrina gasped, dropping the pumpkin guts. The scene was just too funny. I promptly bursted into laughter, collapsing on the ground.

**Okay, here's the thing. I was crazy busy. I know, I know, I told you that a million times, but I really was. I just took my Reading FCAT today, and I have the math FCAT tomorrow. I starting this on Sunday, but then my friend reminded me I had homework and I had to finish that! I had so much homework on Monday… Okay, rant's over. Remember, review and tell me your opinions of my story. **


	16. His Pride

_I just dug this up while looking through my stories, and I decided to post it. It's really not my best work, but it's alright…_

90. Boys and directions

* * *

His Pride

Puck and I drove down the abandoned old road. We were coming home from a visit to my parents. They had invited the entire family, and Puck and I were coming back in a separate car, so I was riding with Puck in his giant monster truck. I sighed as I saw yet another decrepit, old farmhouse pass by. Maybe we can ask someone inside for directions.

"Puck," I said, "I think we're lost." We have been driving for hours without seeing a single sight of the Hudson River.

Puck scowled. "No we're not!"

"Yes we are. Do you even know where we are?" I questioned.

"Yes, we're in the country," he snapped.

"No, duh!" I replied. "Anybody with eyes can see that."

Puck rolled his eyes and continued to drive. After a while, I saw a small gas station. A couple of boys sat beside a beat up old truck. "We should ask those guys for directions."

"I don't think so," he answered adamantly.

"What is it with boys and directions?" I grumbled. "Just pull up for a minute, fairy boy!"

Puck glared at the boys. "I don't know. I think we'll find a town in a few miles."

"And if we don't?" I asked. He didn't answer. "Come on. Just for a few minutes."

Puck complained quietly but pulled up beside the boys. I rolled down my window and looked down at the group of teens. This car really was huge. "Excuse me," I said. They looked up.

"What can we do for such a cute girl?" One of the boys with red hair asked. Puck growled beside me.

It took all my concentration not to frown. "We're kind of lost and need a few directions."

"You don't need directions. You've already found me," another guy said. He had oily brown hair. Puck was fuming now.

That was the most pathetic line I have ever heard. I swallowed some choice words that I wanted to say. "I just need to know which direction the Hudson River is." It would be easier to figure out where Ferryport Landing was if we knew where the Hudson was.

"I'll tell you, for a small price," a blond haired guy said.

"And what would that be?" I was seriously losing my patience and they would not like me if I lost my temper. I couldn't believe I had to ask these sleazy people for directions.

"You have to kiss us," Blondie said. Not even in his dreams. I clenched my jaws. Puck looked about ready to kill them, and I would happily help dispose of the bodies.

"I got this," I whispered to him. He turned to me, confused.

I turned back to the guys and wore a fake smile. "Okay, come over here."

"What?" Puck hissed. I held up one finger. Puck closed his mouth.

Blondie smirked and walked over to the truck. I leaned out of the window and…punched him right across the face. His head spun back and he fell onto the dirt ground, wearing a bewildered expression.

"That's what you get for messing with a girl!" I hissed. His friends ran towards me, no doubt they were looking for revenge after I punched their friend. They were going to have to catch me first. Puck stepped on the gas pedal and the truck shot out of the station.

"That went _so _well!" Puck said, sarcasm dripping from his words. "I'd love to turn into an elephant and trample them."

"How would I know that they were sexist pigs?" I snapped. My temper still hadn't abated. "Looks like someone was jealous," I teased, smirking. This was definitely payback for the incident at the fair.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Puck muttered.

"Sure you don't," I replied, then sighed. "We still don't know where we're going."

Puck rolled his eyes.. "Why don't I just call my fairies and ask them to look for the right highway." I frowned. I didn't like his fairies that much. They were so conceited and I don't think they liked me at all.

"Whatever," I whispered, staring at my hands.

He bit his lip after a moment. "I forgot my flute. Shoot," Puck groaned. I wasn't complaining.

"I'll just call Granny and ask her what to do," I said. I pulled out my blackberry and dialed Granny's number quickly.

After a few rings, Granny picked up. "Libling! Where are you? We've been waiting for you two for hours!"

"Granny, we kind of got lost," I replied.

There was a pause. "Oh, that's all?" she asked.

"What did you think happened?" I asked. Granny didn't reply.

After a moment, she said, "Describe your surroundings, maybe I know where you are."

I described the farmland, the old houses, and the single gas station that we passed. "No, I'm not sure where you are." Thanks, Granny. Thanks a lot.

I groaned. "That's okay. We'll be at home in a few more hours, hopefully. Unless we have to get a hotel room or something.

As I hung up, Puck asked, "Does she know where we are?"

"Nope," I replied.

"That is not good."

"It's all your fault to begin with!" I exclaimed. I let my waves of suppressed anger spill out.

"It wasn't my fault that you didn't give me the right directions!" Puck growled.

"You're the one who is driving!" I yelled.

"You should have told me I took the wrong road," Puck hissed. I can't believe that he was pinning this on me. I turned my head and glared out the window. A loud silence followed.

I sighed silently. "Let's forget about who did what, okay?" Puck didn't reply. He continued to glare at the road. I didn't like to say it but I didn't want Puck mad at me while we drove for hours! "I'm sorry, fairy boy," I murmured.

Puck's expression softened slightly. "You admit you're wrong?"

"No!" I said indignantly. "I'm just saying that it wouldn't help if we fought."

He rolled his eyes. "I told you that there would be a town!" he said suddenly. I followed his gaze and saw a small town, with people bustling around it.

"Park by that house." I pointed to a brick house by the road. "I'll be right back," I said, hopping out of the truck. Great, now I'm going to have to climb back into the giant truck.

An elderly lady was walking down the road. I hurried up to her. "Excuse me," I said.

She stared at me. "Yes, dear?"

"My friend and I are a bit lost and we need to get back to Ferryport Landing. Do you know where it is?" I asked.

"Yes, I've passed by that town," she replied. "All you have to do is go a few miles north and turn west on the first intersection."

I could have hugged her but instead I said, "Thank you so much!"

"It was nothing, dear," she said. I waved at her as I walked away.

I rushed back to the truck and attempted to climb back in. "Need a little help?" Puck asked, chuckling.

"No!" I replied. I jumped and caught the door handle, pulling myself in. I gave him the directions and he began driving. "See, asking for directions can be good."

The sun began to set, casting a beautiful orange glow in the sky. Wisps of fluffy white clouds floated through the air. Puck had rolled down the window, causing cool air to blow into the truck.

"It depends on who you ask," he mumbled. He'll never let me live the gas station incident down.

"Whatever," I muttered. Boys and their pride.

**I really don't like this much…I don't know about you guys. The cuticle on my middle finger ripped and it hurts like HECK! So I can't type, which is killing me! Hopefully, it'll mend by next week. Review please! Ouch! **


	17. Funerals and Foreign Languages

**Hey, guys! I had a few reviews asking about Puck and Sabrina. They're not together in this one because I'm weaving between them being a couple and not being a couple. I want to show their growing affections for each other, if you guys don't mind. I'll make (or try to make) my next chapter show Puck and Sabrina as a couple.**

100. Oops

_**~Funeral~**_

A friend of a sibling of Puck's, I believe it may have been Mustardseed, had an uncle that had recently died. An invitation had come in the mail for his funeral. I was surprised that it was all the way in Germany! I may be part German, but I can't speak that language. Puck was totally opposed to going ("Why the heck was I invited anyways?"), saying that he didn't even know the guy who was dead. Granny, on the other hand, thought it would be extremely rude and disrespectful if he didn't go, to which Puck demanded to know since when he cared about people thinking he was either of those things.

The shocking part was that Granny had told me to go with him. "I'm not letting him wander Germany alone!" She exclaimed.

Puck was visibly offended by this. "I'm over four thousand years old!"

"Yet you can't stay out of trouble for three seconds," Granny answered. "Sabrina," she turned to me. "It'll be an excellent chance for you to see Germany."

"But why do I have to go with Puck?" I demanded. It'd be a living nightmare, being stuck with him on a plane for nine hours! I was twitching, just thinking about it.

"What's wrong with your eye, Grimm?" Puck asked, staring at me weirdly. I blinked and looked away. "Anyways, why does Grimm have to come with me? Why not Marshmallow, and what about you?"

"Because Daphne has a project for school and Sabrina can afford skip a few days. I can't just leave Red and Daphne here alone, even with Tobias. Whose going to cook?" Granny explained patiently. It was true, I had a perfect 4.0 grade point average (and so did Puck, for reasons completely unknown). Before Puck could open his mouth, Granny added, "And Jake and Briar are going to visit Briar's relatives this weekend."

Puck wrinkled his nose before storming away. When he left, I rounded on Granny. "Why can't I stay and you go with him?"

Granny Relda smiled fondly at something. "I want you to have the chance to see Germany, my home country. It's very pretty." She acquired a distance look in her eyes, and I decided to leave her with her memories.

I trudged upstairs and began packing my suitcase because Puck and I had to leave for our flight today. I chose my favorite outfits and all my essential toiletries.

A few hours later, Puck and I found ourselves sitting in the first class section in the airplane. I was surprised we were here instead of in the economic class, which was so much cheaper. Puck rolled his eyes when I asked him about this. "Like I'd want to sit _there_." I never really thought about Puck's wealth. After all, the boy lived in the woods, next to a pile of garbage! That practically speaks for itself. I guess he must have some major money stored away, since he's been alive for, like, a few thousand years.

Daphne was so jealous when I told her I was going to Germany. "Why can't I go?" She had demanded Granny. "I have good grades, too!"

"Yes, but you have an important History project to do," Granny had answered.

I was roused from my memory by Puck, who was shaking my shoulder. "Hey, Grimm, snacks!"

I glanced up and saw a flight attendant, wearing a navy blue suite, with her hair tied up in a tight ponytail. She smiled at me and asked, "Is there anything you need?"

"Um, a coke please," I replied. She nodded and handed me a bottle of coke. She gave Puck three bags of Lays, a bottle of coke, and a large sugar cookie with a piece of chocolate cake, before leaving.

I didn't even bother to comment on all the food he had. The boy was like a black hole, I swear. I glanced out the window, at the ground rushing past us in a blinding speed. The clouds obscured most of the land, but I could discern distant trees and lakes.

I must have dozed off for a while, because, before I knew it, Puck was shaking me awake again. "Wake up, Grimm!" Puck whispered. "Time to go." He chuckled lightly. "You look like the Bride of Frankenstein, you know."

I groaned and turned my head towards his voice before opening my eyes. They widened when I realized my lips was mere millimeters from his, which looked so…kissable! I momentarily stopped breathing when I noticed Puck's gaze flit towards my mouth. The spell was broken when the flight attendant announced we had landed in Berlin, Germany. Well, no duh! Where else could we be, if this plane went straight to Germany? In La La Land?

I stood up and grabbed my bags from above me, and allowed Puck to grab his bags. We followed the stream of people out of the plane and into the airport. The first thing I did was look around.

This airport was huge! It was mainly made out of glass, so I could see the sunny sky and lush greenery outside. People were bustling around, occasionally stopping to chat if they saw someone familiar. There were large stores lining the airport, along with a huge food court. I hurried after Puck as he strutted ahead of me.

"This place has really changed in the last thousand years," Puck murmured. He examined everything while walking.

"What was it like before?" I asked. Sometimes, I forgot just how old he was.

"Berlin wasn't _that_ big when I was here, although it was much bigger than most German cities," he said. "I've been here a few times before, but I didn't _live_ here."

I took a pamphlet about Berlin from a nearby stand. I read it over quickly. "Wow! This city had everything! Major universities, sporting events, orchestras, and museums!" I exclaimed. "Oh, my god, we _have_ to go to the Museum Island! They have a whole bunch of huge museums there!"

Puck rolled his eyes. "You are such a nerd sometimes, Grimm." I punched his arm, frowning.

"What time is the funeral?" I inquired.

Puck pulled out the funeral invitation from his pocket. "Let's see," he muttered, reading it. "It's in three hours."

"Good," I said. "That leaves enough times to check into our hotel."

"Yeah, because I'd hate to disappoint everyone at my dear friend's funeral," he added, sarcasm dripping from his words like a leaking faucet.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the exit of the airport. I hid my blush at the fact I was holding his hands.

We took a taxi straight to out hotel. Thankfully, the taxi driver spoke English. He stopped in front of a building so large, I had to bend back to see the very top. Puck had booked the hotel for our stay, the only thing he ever did, and that was only because Granny had forced him to. I half expected the hotel to be run down and dingy. I did not, however, expect to be standing in front of the Ritz Carlton Hotel. I just stood there, in front of the building, in the busy street. Puck called my name but, when I didn't respond, he pushed me into the lobby, which was as grand as Grand Central Station.

I whirled on him. "You booked us in the Ritz? How can you pay for this?" I questioned.

Puck grinned and shrugged. "How does everyone else pay for things? Money," he said, as if this was as obvious as a headless chicken.

"And where did you get the money?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes and pulled out a credit card. "Mom gave me this before I left New York," he said.

"That's so not fair," I pouted. "My dad thinks I'll buy a yacht or something crazy like that."

"I could buy a cruise liner if I wanted to," he said, smirking. He must have a lot of money. Puck left me standing there, and he checked us into the hotel. I hurried after him as he walked up to the front desk.

The receptionist, a perky young woman, stood behind a sleek mahogany desk. "Hello!" She greeted us. She had a light German accent, sort of like Granny's.

"We're under Robin Goodfellow," Puck said.

She glanced at her screen and smiled. "Ah…yes, your rooms are on the fifteenth floor." She glanced between the two of us. "Are you guys on your honeymoon?"

I gaped at her. "No!" I sputtered. Puck snickered into his hand, smirking like an idiot.

She smiled. "Alright, then! Have a great stay!" My face was still tomato red and burning hot.

"Why would she think we're on a…honeymoon?" I demanded.

Puck shook his head in amusement. "I don't know, but your face was priceless, a Kodak moment. If only I had a camera!" I glared daggers at him. If he weren't an Everafter, he'd be dead from my murderous glare. I wanted to kick him so badly, it was like an compulsion. Before I could act, Puck walked away from me. We walked to the elevator, and it ascended to the fifteenth floor.

My room was adjoined to Puck's, and it was breathtaking! It was gianormous, with a huge, four post, king sized bed and an armoire with a massive mirror. There were brown and burgundy laces hanging from the ceiling, giving the room a classy atmosphere. The walls were dark, cherry brown, with a matching carpet.

As I was gawking, I remembered the funeral. I jumped an glanced at a clock hanging perpendicular to the bed. There was only an hour left until the funeral. We needed to hurry.

"Puck," I called. His head popped through the door the connected our rooms.

"What is it, Dear?" he sneered. He'd never let me live that honeymoon comment down.

I flushed in anger and embarrassment. "Shut up, fairy boy!" I hissed. "We need to leave right now if we're going to make it to the funeral on time." I fixed my hair, gazing at my reflection in the mirror. Puck just stood in the doorway.

"I'm ready," he said when I shot him a questioning look.

We went back to the lobby and out the large double doors. The streets were as busy as ever, reminding me of New York City. "What street is the funeral house on?" I asked as we walked.

He glanced at the invitation. "Charlottenburg. I have no clue where that is."

I sighed heavily. "Great. Just freaking great," I muttered. "I guess we'll just have to ask around."

"It's not my fault I don't know where the street is," he shot back.

"Never mind, I got this," I said. I walked over to a man with a large bowler hat. I don't think I've ever seen someone actually wear a hat like that except for in Harry Potter. "Excuse me sir," I said sweetly, "but do you know were Charlottenburg is?" The man stared at me in befuddlement before speaking in rapid German. When I just stared at him, he shook his head and walked away.

"That went _so_ well," Puck whispered in my ear. I got goosebumps on my arms from his warm breath. I stepped away from him before I did something stupid, like throw myself at him.

"Like you can do better," I growled.

Puck shrugged. "Of course I can," he replied. He tapped a passing woman on the shoulder. The woman stopped and turned towards him. "Do you know where Charlottenburg is?" He questioned. The woman shook her head and walked away.

"Hah!" I exclaimed. "I hope that deflated that big head of yours."

Puck scowled at me before stopping a man who was strolling carelessly past us. "Do you know where Charlottenburg is?" He demanded.

The man stared at him for a moment before saying, "Was sind Sie sagend?" He walked quickly away before Puck could say anything else, muttering, "Verrückte amerikanische Jugendliche."

I laughed and asked, "Are you done yet." He shook his head adamantly. "You're so stubborn."

Puck continued to ask random passer-bys if they knew where Charlottenburg was. Nobody he spoke to understood English. "I have an idea," I exclaimed, pulling him back before he interrogated a poor, elderly man. "Maybe they'd understand you if you spoke with a heavy German accent."

He shrugged before stepping in front of an young lady. "Fere is Charlottenburg Street? Fe neet to go to a funeral," he inquired with a heavy German accent.

The girl giggled. "I love your German accent, but I have no clue what you're talking about." Puck's face turned slightly pink. I bursted into laughter.

He stalked up to me. "That was just _such_ a freaking great idea!" He spat.

"How was I suppose to know she wasn't from here?" I asked, between fits of giggles. When they finally abated, I said, "Let me try."

Puck glowered at me as I walked up to a man sitting on a bench next to a tree. "Excuse me sir," I said. "Do you know where Charlottenburg is located?"

The man smiles warmly. "Sure. It intersects with this street, so just turn north at that intersection," he said, pointing towards a four way intersection.

I skipped happily back to Puck, who stared disbelievingly at me. "Don't just gape at me," I said. "We need to go."

Puck and I hurried to the intersection and took the street the man pointed out. I noticed a sign that said _Beerdigungsinstitut_, and written under it, in English, was Funeral Home. We finally found it!

Puck and I hurried inside. There was a dark brown casket sitting in the very front of the room, closed. People had filled the first few rows of the room. Puck and I slipped into the room and sat at the very back row. "It's a good thing we're not too late."

The priest began talking to the people. "Macy Peterson will be greatly missed."

I froze in confusion. "I thought you said the person who died was an _uncle_, which means he was a boy."

Puck stared at the preacher in bemusement. "Um, yeah, he was a guy."

"Then, whose funeral are we in?" I sputtered, shocked.

"I don't know!" He answered.

"Crap!" I breathed. "We came to the wrong funeral!"

"Oops," Puck mumbled. "Why can't we just leave?"

"Yeah 'oops', and leaving in the middle of something like this would be really rude," I answered.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Who cares?" He questioned.

"I do," I shot back. "We're staying. At least these people speak English." Puck rolled his eyes again, but didn't try to leave.

I thought we would just slip out when it was over, but then, someone decided to pass the microphone around, allowing everyone to say some departing words to the deceased woman. I was utterly mortified when the microphone came to me. The family members of the dead lady stared at us in confusion. "Um…she was a, um, great lady and I'll miss her."

I shoved the microphone over to Puck. "Ditto," he said, passing it to the lady in front of us.

"Ditto?" I asked him.

"I couldn't think of anything to say to a person that I didn't even know," he answered.

When the funeral was over, I couldn't get out of the building fast enough. Puck and I hurried onto the street. "That was interesting," Puck said.

"Completely embarrassing, more like it!" I mumbled. "Call Mustardseed and ask him where the funeral is because, obviously, we can't find it by ourselves."

Puck slipped his hands into his pocket, and came out with nothing. "I left it in my room," he said simply. I sighed.

We walked back to the hotel and into our room. Puck walked back into my room when he grabbed his phone. "I have a message from Mustardseed," he muttered. He tapped on the screen and the message came up.

"_Hey, Puck, Jesse said the funeral is going to be postponed for another day_," Mustardseed said.

My blood began to boil. "When was this message sent, Puck?" I asked, with an eerie amount of calmness.

Puck avoided my gaze. "An hour and a half ago."

My temper snapped. "What?" I yelled, grabbing a pillow from my bed. I smacked his head. "You idiot!"

Puck jumped across the bed, grabbing another pillow. "What can I say? I accidentally forgot the phone!" He defended himself as I bombarded him with my pillow.

"Because, it's your fault we wasted two hours on nothing, not to mention crashing someone else's funeral!" I hissed.

**I got an idea for this when I read a really funny story about two people who went to the wrong funeral. It was hilarious! I'd be so embarrassed. The people are speaking real German, by the way. I'm going to be insanely busy next week, because of all the homework and my band AND chorus MPA. Guess what I'm watching right now! CSI! I love that show! **

**I hope you guys like this. Oh, yeah! I was thinking about changing my penname because mine isn't too original. It's so...bland...What do you guys think? **


	18. Scavenger Hunt!

_For everyone who wanted a Sabrina and Puck chapter, here you go! I changed my name (from twilightluver003)!_

* * *

_30. Competition_

**Scavenger Hunt!**

"Okay, liblings! I have got a surprise for you!" Granny Relda exclaimed. She smiled at each of us as we sat down on the dining room table. I shot her a cautious look. Let's just say not all of her surprises were likeable. Like when she surprised us with the fact that her 'famous' soup was made of cricket feet (who makes soup out of insects body parts?). It's safe to say that I don't exactly enjoy surprises.

Daphne squealed and waited in anticipation. She loved surprises. Puck just stared at Granny with his _get-a-move-on_ look.

Granny smiled at Daphne. "As we all know, it's Daphne's birthday tomorrow, so, I've decided that we'd play a game to celebrate it." Yup. It was almost Daphne's birthday. The kid was turning thirteen. She was all grown up (sob). Mom and Dad were going to visit tomorrow for the special occasion.

"A…game? Like monopoly?" I asked, completely confused. Wasn't she a little old for games like pin the tail on the donkey?

"Sort of," Granny answered. "Repunzel told me about this particular game. She said it was quite fun."

"What is it?" Puck demanded, losing his patience.

"It's a scavenger hunt," Granny exclaimed. Daphne grinned hugely, showing her pearly white teeth.

"That's it?" Puck and I asked in unison.

Granny frowned, obviously displeased by our lack of enthusiasm. She should know that I'm not one to show enthusiasm without a purpose. "It's a _special _scavenger hunt, all across Ferryport Landing and the surrounding area."

Daphne, who was quivering in anticipation, jumped out of her seat. "When do we start?"

"The scavenger hunt will start-" The doorbell interrupted her. Granny smiled. "Now."

Daphne rushed to the door and yanked it open. Jake and Briar stood on the other side. The little girl threw herself at them, hugging the life right out of couple. They wished her a happy birthday and stepped into the house. "Are you guys in the scavenger hunt, too?" Daphne inquired.

"Yeah, Briar roped me into it," Jake laughed.

Puck came over and sat beside me. He grinned at me. My dad was furious when I told him that Puck and I were together, but he finally came around…I think (though, Puck may have ruined it by pulling a prank on my dad). I entwined our hands.

"We're going to choose partners by drawing them out of a hat," Granny said. I frowned. I wanted Puck to be my partner!

"But Old Lady, why can't we choose out own partners?" Puck demanded.

Granny turned to us. "It'll be more fun, and who knows, maybe you'll get the partner you're hoping for. I'm going to get the hat," she said, leaving the room.

Puck turned to me, his nose wrinkled up. "Do you really want to do this? I'd rather stay inside."

I glanced at Daphne, who was talking excitedly with Red. "Daphne would be upset if we do that. Besides, maybe this'll be fun."

"Only if you're my partner," he muttered. I elbowed him playfully.

"You'll get who you get," I said, laughing. And here you thought I was moody and filled with angst (which I'm wrongly accused of).

Granny came back, holding a black top hat; the type you pull rabbits out of. She set it on the table and said, "Now, I'll pick out two names," Granny explained. "You'll stick with your partner. No swapping." She looked at us sternly, particularly Puck. He smiled innocently at her as if saying _Who? Moi? _Right. The day Puck is ever called innocent is the day I turn into the Lochness Monster (hear me ROAR)!

She stuck her hand in the hat and pulled out two slips of paper. "Sabrina and Puck are in a team." What luck! Puck grinned in triumph, as if he already won the competition. Granny pulled out two more slips of paper. "Daphne and Briar." Daphne cheered and hugged Briar. She giggled back.

"We should be Team Pink!" Daphne shouted.

"We'll be Team Alpha," Puck murmured in my ear. I nodded. It was a fitting name.

"Well, looks like you and I are on a team, Chestnut," Uncle Jake said. He called Red Chestnut because it was a synonym of Red. Red smiled back shyly. "We should be Team Magic!"

I turned and grinned at Puck. "Looks like we're on the same team, partner!" I whispered. He kissed me softly.

"This'll be a piece of cake," I heard Daphne say to Briar. "Puck and Sabrina will be so busy making out, we'll blaze the trail." Huh?

I pulled away from Puck and whirled on Daphne, cheeks flaming. "And what makes you think that'll happen? Puck and I can beat you with our eyes closed!" I exclaimed.

Daphne shook her head. "No, you won't! We'll win!"

"Hold on! What about us?" Uncle Jake cut in. "I think Red and I will win. I know this town inside out."

"So do I!" Puck and Briar chorused. We all glared at each other.

Granny held up her hands. "Let's all go outside and I'll give you the scavenger hunt list." We shuffled outside, into the bright sunlight. Once we were gathered in a loose circle, Granny said, "Okay, here are the rules. There will be no hurting each other, and no stealing each other's items. The first team to touch the item gets it, and no dirty tricks." We all looked at Puck. He smirked, shrugging. "The hunt ends at midnight, or until all the items are found." She pulled out three pieces of paper, handing them to each of the teams.

Puck and I looked over the list.

_1. samurai sword_

_2. Chinese tea set_

_3. Victorian era dress_

_4. Diamond ring with pink and gold band_

_5. Original copy of Pride and Prejudice_

_6. Golden Egg_

_7. Stuffed Lion_

_8. Jamaican hibiscus flower_

_9. Coin from 1850_

_10. Feather from a flying horse_

_11. Aladdin's phone number_

_12. An old Jazz CD_

_13. Picture of Queen Elizabeth_

_14. Foot long donut _

_15. Crown (real)_

"Where the heck would we find a samurai sword?" I asked. What a bizarre list! I don't think I've ever seen Aladdin anywhere. Did he really live here? Why is a diamond ring on the list? Did Granny hide a real diamond ring somewhere?

"That's your job to figure out," Granny said. "Mr. Canis and I will be the referees. We'll make sure you guys don't cheat." There was a moment of silence. "Well, get going. The hunt starts now!"

As these words left her mouth, everybody began running in opposite directions. Daphne and Briar headed to the princess's car. Jake and Red darted towards the family car. Puck and I dashed to his jeep (it's a real pain not being able to just have him _fly_ us around) and opened the door. I jumped into the passenger seat and strapped myself in as he peeled out of the driveway. "What are we getting first?" I questioned, looking over the list.

"The samurai sword," he said. "I think I may know where it is."

"Really?"

"Yeah, do you remember the yard sale the old lady had a few years back, when Heartless Hearts was charging us taxes on air?" He asked. I nodded. "The Old Lady sold the sword to-"

"Sir Kay!" I exclaimed, excited. "But, wait, you were inside. How did you know?"

"I was watching the sale from a window. At least, for a while," he replied. He sped up. Puck was not known for obeying laws, let alone the speed limit. It would be a waste of my breath to tell him to slow down. My crazy, annoying Fairy Boy. "Anyways, I think he still has it." Puck's voice was laced with distaste.

He swerved to a stop in front of a large, grand building. A black sports car sat in the driveway. Good. Someone was home. Puck parked next to the car and jumped out. I carefully climbed out, with Puck beside me, prepared to catch me if I fell. I nimbly landed on the ground and took his hand. "Come on, let's get the sword!" I pulled him over to the huge, wooden door. I pressed a button beside it and heard a loud _ding-dong_ echo inside the house. The door was opened by Sir Kay. I never liked him, even if he was in King Arthur's court. He was so freaking arrogant, it made me want to say some very…not nice things. Sir Kay was also mean and flat out cruel.

He looked at me and smirked. "Why is the lovely Sabrina Grimm standing at my doorstep?" He asked in a voice that he probably thought was smooth. It just made me want to gag. Puck wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer, glowering at him. Puck was just so dang _cute_ when he looked like he wanted to kill someone, especially the gross thing standing before me.

"Hello, we just came to ask you if you still had Granny Relda's sword," I said sweetly.

Kay nodded slowly. "Yes, I do. Why do you ask?"

"We want to buy it back," I said.

Kay opened the door wider. "Alright, the thing never worked for me anyway. It was too," he glanced at me, "light weight." I turned my head so he wouldn't see me roll my eyes. That wouldn't help our mission. We walked to the living room, which was decorated in a very modern style. I like antiques better.

Puck and I sat down on a sleek, modern sofa, and Kay sat across from us in a chair. "Where's the sword?" I asked, looking around for it.

Kay shrugged. "I told you, it didn't work for me, so I threw it in my closet." I was shocked! Granny Relda's sword, a gift from Grandpa Basil, was _thrown_ in a closet?

Puck squeezed my hand, probably sensing my tenseness. I took a deep breath. "Can we see it?" Puck asked, making it clear, by his voice, that he disliked Kay as much as I did and wasn't afraid to show it.

"Of course," Kay sneered. "Helen!" He shouted. An elderly lady hurried up to him.

"Yes, Sir Kay?" She asked. He had a maid? Talk about lazy.

"Get the samurai sword," he said. She nodded ad hurried away.

"Why do you want to buy the sword back? It's a piece of junk," Sir Kay said.

I gaped at him. "No it's not!" I exclaimed. "It's priceless! You obviously don't see the sentimental value."

He held out is hands. "Hey, I'm just saying. I won't argue with a girl." This girl was going to kick his sexist hiney to the next century.

Before I could actually do it, Helen returned with the samurai sword. She handed it to Sir Kay. "Here it is," he said. What else would it be, a baby pig?

"How much?" I asked.

Sir Kay scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I'd say ten thousand."

Puck and I both jumped up. "_What_?"

"Well, it's worth a lot," he added.

"Forget it! You only bought that for a hundred bucks!" I yelled. "Do you have no SHAME?! I can't believe you'd stoop low enough to take advantage of my grandmother when she's at her worst, then try and sell it for a hundred times the amount you paid!" I was practically shrieking by the end of my rant.

"Dude, don't be pig headed about this, and name a better price," Puck said.

Sir Kay rose angrily. "You can't barge into my house and yell at me like this!"

"We never barged into your house, you idiot!" Puck spat. "Now, be a good little knight and hand over the sword."

The knight held the sword closer, childishly. "Don't make me do this, Sir Kay," I said. In anticipation of resistance to our scavenger hunt, I'd bought along something that would help make things much easier for us. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a pinch of forgetful dust. Sir Kay blanched at the sight of the pink substance. Be afraid, Kay. Be _very _afraid. "You know, this dust would make you forget anything ever happened. It would make you forget you ever bought a sword from Relda Grimm." I was ruthless (yay)!

He glared at us before throwing the sword at Puck, who lithely caught it. "Just take the stupid thing! It was useless to me!" He snarled. It's safe to say we were unceremoniously kicked out of the snooty knight's house.

We happily skipped out of the house. Well, I skipped. Puck just hurried after me. We climbed into Puck's monster jeep (which really looked more like a giant monster truck) and he tore onto the street. I checked the samurai sword off the list. "I bet Granny put this on the list because she wants it back," I thought out loud.

"What's next on our list?" Puck asked.

I looked at it. "The Victorian dress. I know where it is."

"Where?" Puck asked.

"The only dress shop in the entire town is owned by Beauty," I explained. "She has tons of dresses. That's the first place to look." She wasn't _as_ annoying as she use to be, but it wasn't pleasant to be around her.

* * * * *

Ten minutes later, we walked into Beauty's massive dress shop. It was bulging with clothes. I've never seen so much fabric in my whole life! There were dresses all over the place. There were long, evening gowns and normal, everyday dresses. I wanted to puke. I've never been big on dressing up. It was just so inconvenient to be stuck in one while you're being chased by a psycho with a platoon of magical weapons.

Beauty was sitting behind a mahogany desk, holding Mr. Wuggles, her tiny, yapping dog. She greeted us when she noticed us walking in. "Hello, Sabrina and Puck. What are you doing here?" She sat up straight. "Oh, my gosh! You're not looking for a wedding gown, are you?"

My face heated up immediately. I noticed Puck smirking. Why does everyone think we're getting married? Did I ever say something like, "Puck and I are getting married! Anyways, can I have a glass of water?" I don't think I've ever said that. Well, the first sentence anyways.

"No!" I exclaimed. "I'm just looking for a dress!" Something suddenly came to me. "Daphne or Uncle Jake haven't been here, have they?"

Beauty shook her head. "Should they?"

"No," I answered.

"We need to find a Victorian era dress," Puck said, looking around, distaste written all over his face.

Beauty's eyes lit up. "Oh, yes! I have the cutest dress, don't I, Mr. Wuggles?" She nuzzled her dog before standing up. Beauty led us to the back of the room. As we walked, I noticed all the odd dresses she had. There was one (and I kid you not) that was made entirely of what looked like swan feathers. There was a bright yellow dress (with a matching bonnet and a sunflower umbrella) that not even Little Bo Peep would be caught dead in. I giggled when I saw a black floor length dress with a black spike collar hanging beside it. There was also a dress that looked like it belonged in a Las Vegas club. Beauty led us over to a rack full of old fashioned dresses. She pulled out a very pretty dress with a full skirt and long sleeves. "This is probably what you're looking for."

"Yeah!" I said. Two down! I felt like victory dancing.

We quickly paid for the dress and left the shop. Once inside the car, I pulled out the list again. "Okay, the dress is crossed out."

"Hand me the list," Puck said, holding out his hand.

"No way!" I exclaimed. "You're driving!"

Puck rolled his eyes. "Come on, Grimm, I'm not going to crash. You and I both know that."

I shook my head adamantly. "Nope." I know, I know. I was a stubborn mule. This may come as a surprise to people, but I've been called that a lot.

He sighed in frustration. "Fine! I think we should get the Jamaican flower next. It'll probably be in the Enchanted Orchard, on the outskirts of Ferryport Landing." He said.

"How do you think the others are fairing?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

It was dark by the time we came to the orchard. The area was closed off for the night, with a locked gate. Yeah, because in a town like Ferryport Landing, a gate could stop anyone (note to sarcasm).

Puck parked beside it. We hopped out of the jeep. He came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Puck threw himself into the air, easily flying over the gate and landing on the other side. "Tada." He grandly bowed. I rolled my eyes and took his arm.

"Come on, Fairy Boy," I whispered. We walked through the garden. I had to admit, it was so _romantic _strolling around the Enchanted Orchard, under the full moon. Yes, people, a lovely round orb hungfrom the sky, shining down on us like a big, shiney thing (I'm just such a good poet!). I blinked away the sudden urge to kiss Puck. "Which does the Jamaican hibiscus look like?" I asked.

Puck shrugged. "I have no idea. I think there are signs by the flowers, though." Thank god the moon was bright enough for us to read the signs.

We hurried around the garden, checking the signs next to various flowers. This was taking forever! I must have checked a thousand signs without any luck. I met up with Puck in the middle of the garden. "I don't think we'll find it."

Puck grinned and pulled out a beautiful pink flower, holding in front of me. "For you." I was such a sucker for these type of things when Puck was sweet enough to do them (like giving me a bouquet of roses).

I took the delicate looking flower. "It's so pretty," I murmured. Puck placed his hands on my waist and pulled me closer. He kissed my neck softly. My knees felt weak. I was too tough to let something like this happen to me, but it did.

This is my brain: O (not to scale. It's much bigger!)

This is my brain when Puck kisses me: . (to scale. Can you see it? You can? Wow!)

It was embarrassing, yet, I couldn't get enough. Ugh! What was wrong with me?

I kissed my mischievous, trouble-making fairy under the light of the silvery moon. I don't know how long we stood there, but my brain shifted back into gear when a strong gust of wind blew our way.

_**Tada! I'm baaack. Like a bad cough, I'm not easy to get rid of! Yes, people, I have a cold. My immune system was being lazy and decided to take a week off, and now, it won't get it's butt back to work! Although, I am feeling a bit better now (thanks immune system)! Did you notice I changed my name? I hope it's not story is in two parts. Can you tell I read Maximum Ride? If you laughed (and I hope you did) review and say HI, please!**_


	19. Singing in the Rain

_This chapter is pretty long, but not as long as I wanted it to be. *pouts* It's pretty long thought. Ha, I'm adding more words right now! Anyways, back to the story. I didn't realize that I had a cliff hanger in the previous chapter. Isn't that the bee's knees (sorry, I'm in an old fashioned talking mode right now). So without further ado...the story..._

* * *

_14. Rain_

**Singing in the Rain**

_I kissed my mischievous, trouble-making fairy under the light of the silvery moon. I don't know how long we stood there, but my brain shifted back into gear when a strong gust of wind blew our way._

I pulled away from him reluctantly. "We should go," I breathed. Puck smirked. He shook his head and was about to kiss me again when we both heard a soft, "Ouch." We both froze. Who was that?

"Be careful, Chestnut," another voice whispered. "We don't know if someone's here."

Puck and I turned to each other simultaneously. "Jake and Red," we both muttered. I began pulling him towards the gate. "Let's scram before they find out we took the blossom." I stopped. "Wait. How many of those blossoms were there?" I asked. It was a little weird that a flower was on the list when there were a whole bunch of them in the garden anyways.

Puck shrugged. "I only saw one, and that was this." He pointed to the flower clasped in my hand.

I bit my lip as Puck pulled me over the gate. I could faintly hear Red and Uncle Jake's voices on the other side of the orchard. "So, we took the _only_ Jasmine flower in the garden?" I inquired. "Isn't that not nice?" I asked, gazing down at the flower.

"Actually, I think this one was the only one that blossomed early. There are probably a few Jasmine blossoms that are still growing." He shrugged again.

"Did you hear something, Uncle Jake?" Red's question rang through the air. I clapped a hand over Puck's mouth when he was about to say something.

"Hush," I whispered. He rolled his eyes and glanced behind him before pulling me into his arms and flying over the gate. His feet landed softly on the ground without a sound.

"I don't really care if they see us," he murmured in my ear, causing me to shiver slightly. Puck smirked at my stupid reaction. I pushed his shoulder playfully. This boy was so dang cocky.

"Well, I just don't want to be interrogated by them," I replied.

Suddenly, there was a gleam in Puck's eyes. Oh no. "Let's see what they've found," Puck exclaimed quietly. Before I could ask him what he was talking about, he grabbed me and shot into the air.

"What are you doing?" I hissed, glaring at him as he flew around the building. Puck didn't respond until we hit the ground, in front of the crazy family car. I never rode in that thing anymore since I had gotten my driver's license.

"I just want to see what items they got," Puck answered. He poked his head through the open window. Uncle Jake shouldn't always leave the car's windows open. Somebody might steal the car, though the thief would be sorry after starting it. He'd probably go deaf. Puck took his head out and smirked. "It seems like we're in the lead." He pulled out the most beautiful ring. "They found the ring." That sentence reminded me of The Ring. Don't ask me how, it just did. I made a face at the thought of that movie.

"Put that back, Puck. Granny told us not to take each other's stuff," I reprimanded. I made a grab for it only to have him pull his hand away from my reach.

Puck smirked. "It's not like they will realize it's gone." He winked before slipping it into his pocket.

I set my jaw and crossed my arms. "Puck, put it back." He just continued to smirk.

"I don't think so," he replied, placing his hands on my waist. Just then, my brilliantly crafty mind thought up a great idea. I kissed his softly. I had to fight the cloud of forgetful dust that took over my brain every time we kiss. Puck deepened the kiss until I had to fight to remain true to my plan. Before I forgot why I was doing this, I grabbed the ring from him. Puck was so busy with our kiss; he hardly noticed my fingers slip into his pocket. I smiled against his lips and he pulled away from me with narrowed eyes. "What?" He asked.

I dangled the ring in front of him. "You're so easily distracted." Okay, so I gloated just a tad bit.

Puck lunged at me. I swiftly ducked under him and stuck my hand in the car, placing the ring back where it should be. Suddenly, I found myself pinned to the car, facing Puck. He chuckled in amusement. What happened? I thought he wanted to get the ring back. He read the confusion on my face and said, "I wasn't actually going to take the ring, Grimm. I won't say I didn't think about it…" He rolled his eyes. "It was just so funny seeing your appalled expression."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him away. "Not funny," I practically growled. He continued to smirk.

"…they got it?" Red's voice could suddenly be heard. My eyes widened when I heard her. I glanced over Puck's shoulder, hoping they weren't close enough to see us. I barely discerned to silhouettes of my uncle and Red. They were climbing over the gate, and were having a rough time by the looks of it. I stifled my giggle when I realized that having a flying boyfriend came in really handy, not that I didn't know that before. I highly recommend finding a boyfriend who is a fairy. Puck quickly picked me up and popped his wings out, flying closer to the ground so the two wouldn't see us.

Once we were back in his car, I turned to him. "You are so mean," I muttered. I still didn't forgive him for his little practical joke, though it was nothing compared to his other pranks. Once, he replaced my cereal with _dog_ food! I didn't realize what he did, though I noticed the difference in taste. Only after I finished most of it did he tell me about the swap. I started choking on the bite that I had taken. Granny had to rush into the room and perform the Heimlich maneuver on me. I still can't believe this is the boy I fell in love with.

Puck chuckled and took my hand. It was sweet gestures like this that made me love him even more, even if he was an evil fairy (insert eye roll here). "I was kidding, Grimm," he said.

I smiled at him, forgetting my silent argument with myself and turning the radio on. It started raining. Buckets of water poured from the dark, stormy sky like a waterfall. This was strange. Just a few minutes ago, there wasn't a cloud in sight. Or maybe there was, but I was too busy kissing Puck to realize it. I perked up immediately when I heard the song currently playing on the radio. "Oh!" I exclaimed. "I love this song!"

_Start spreadin' the news, I'm leaving today._

_I want to be part of it, New York, New York._

"New York, New York?" Puck asked.

I nodded my head. "This song is practically the theme song for New York. You could hear it everywhere you go." This was my favorite song growing up, because it was literally _everywhere_. Plus, it's such a likeable song. I sang quietly with the radio. From time to time, I really did miss the Big City. Ferryport Landing was just too quiet sometimes.

"_I want to wake up in a city, that doesn't sleep,_

_And find I'm king of the hill-top of the heap."_

"_These little town blues, are melting away,"_ Puck sang softly. I stopped singing, surprised. I've never heard him sing before, but he was very good!_ "I'll make a brand new start of it - in old New York."_ When I continued to look at him in surprise, he rolled his eyes (I seriously think we have an eye rolling problem. Maybe we should seek medical help). "You didn't think I knew this song? I've lived there before, you know, though I wasn't staying there when he wrote it. I was in Ferryport Landing at that time."

"It's not that," I said. "I just didn't know you sang." I glared at him accusingly. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

He held up both hands. I sent panicky glances at him and the wheel. There was nobody steering. Puck smirked and placed both his hands on the wheel. "I didn't think you'd care." He made a face. "I don't like singing, so, it's a moot point, really."

I was about to respond when the jeep gave a huge lurch. I jerked forward and slammed back into my seat. "What just happened?" I demanded as the car rolled to a complete standstill. "Why did you stop? Did we hit something?" I frantically asked. "What if we hit a deer or something?!" It was too rainy to see anything clearly on the road ahead. What if Puck hit Bambi by mistake!?

Puck noticed my little panic attack and entwined our hands, instantly calming me down. Ugh! I'm so hopeless without him. I didn't know whether this was good or bad. "Relax, Grimm. I don't think I hit anything." He opened the door, causing droplets of rain to soak him. He jumped out of the jeep. "I'll go check." He shut the door.

I fiddled with the radio, changing between Linkin Park and Lady Gaga. I fingered the necklace Puck had given me for Christmas. It was so beautiful, with a small diamond heart in the middle of a simple silver opal. I had no idea where he got it from, but I loved it nonetheless. I frowned as I waited for Puck to come back. The rain was really pouring. Suddenly, someone pounded on my window. I jumped in shock and gasped when I saw a hand bang on my window. The door flew opened and Puck stood there, biting his lip to keep his laughter in.

"Did I scare you?" He asked with a full-blown grin. I glared down at him. This jeep was very high. Since Puck was pretty tall, I didn't have to stick my head out of the car to look at him.

"No," I lied. Puck just snickered and leaned against the car. "What happened to the car?" I might as well cut to the point.

Puck shrugged. He looked very cute when he was soaking wet. His curly hair stuck to his face and his shirt clung to his form. I blinked quickly and tore my eyes away from him, least I get caught ogling. "I think the engine blew a fuse," he replied, watching me. He grinned and, like lightning, his hands shot out and pulled me out of the jeep. I screamed as the heavy rain bombarded my skin. I was quickly sopping wet from head to toe.

"Why the heck did you do that?" I exclaimed, struggling in his arms. He just held on tighter.

"Because, we can't take my jeep anywhere, and we have to find everything else," he whispered, pulling me closer and kissing me in the rain. I didn't see how his actions fit his words, because, if he kept kissing me, we'd never find all the items.

I threaded my fingers through his dripping hair, tilting my head and kissing him better. This scene was like something out of Singing in the Rain, except we weren't singing. We were kissing.

Puck was the one who pulled away first. He had me pressed against the car, my back against the cool surface. "We have to win," he muttered. I shook my wet, sodden hair and pulled him in for another kiss. I'd rather stay here than win some stupid game. I mean, really! It was pointless. We didn't even get a prize, for heaven's sake! But of course, Fate had other plans.

A deafening clap of thunder echoed around us. I jumped back and slipped on a puddle of water, falling over and into a pile of freaking _mud_! I sat in the mud, blinking furiously. I must have looked like an idiot, just sitting there, but I was too baffled by my bad luck to do anything else.

Puck was no help whatsoever. In fact, he was laughing his head off next to me. He slid on his knees, unable to stand from the force of his laughter. Oh, so he was going to laugh, was he? I grinned evilly and picked up a glob of mud. You can probably guess what I did next, right? I threw the mud right onto Puck's face. The brownish substance splattered onto his perfect, golden (soaked) hair. His face was priceless. His eyes were widened in shock, and his mouth fell open. I think he got some of the mud into his mouth. He was so cute when he was speechless. He turned to me.

Before I could react, Puck pounced at me. I tried to crawl away, but slipped and slid in the mud. He wrapped his hand around my waist, pinning me into the mud. I thrashed around, sending mud flying everywhere. He moved out of the way when that happened, but that didn't stop him from being coated in the muck. When we glanced at each other, we bursted into laughter. There was something funny about being dripping wet _and_ covered in mud. We must have been in a really good mood because we laughed until we were gasping for air. When I looked at Puck, the rain was already doing a good job of washing some of the dirt off. He didn't look half as dirty as he did before, though if somebody saw him, they'd think he was a hobo (a very handsome hobo) who enjoyed bathing in mud.

I spread my hands out, allowing the water to clean my skin. "We still have to find all the other items," Puck insisted. He ran his fingers through his muddy hair. "I think we should drop the other things off at the Old Lady's house."

"What about the dress? It'll get wet if we take it out of the car," I said. That wouldn't be good.

"Well, she'll have to handle that," he replied, shrugging. "We can't just leave it in the jeep. Someone might take it." Okay, so he had a point. "But there is no way I'm letting you in there covered in filth." I frowned at him. For some stupid, irrational reason, I was jealous of the way he cared about that stupid, _inanimate _object. I smiled sweetly at him as he carefully slid into the passenger seat and took our items from the back of the jeep. One of these days, I was going to get that jeep…I can't believe I'm jealous of a dumb _car_.

When Puck came out, he was holding the dress, the flower, and the sword. I took the items, and he flew us into the air. The cruel rain refused to stop it's downpour as he flew. The mud on us was quickly shed, though our hair and clothes was still brownish. "So, where should we go next?" I asked.

"What should we find?" He countered, peering through the sheet of raindrops.

"I think I may know where the book is. Pride and Prejudice, I mean," I replied, looking below me. Ferryport Landing may not seem large, but it has lush scenery when you take time to really look at it. I was pretty attached to this town. "I believe it's in the library."

"So we'll go there after dropping this stuff off," he said.

"Alright, but I refuse to let you fly me in this weather. We're taking my…" I thought about this. Should I risk getting my car filthy with mud and water, or should I let Puck carry me around. I really liked the latter idea… "Never mind."

Puck placed me on the ground when we reached the house. Mr. Canis stood on the porch, protected from the pouring precipitation. That was unfair. Here we were, forced to _fly_ everywhere after Puck's stupid jeep stopped working. We are so going to lose if we don't hurry. I bet the others are already ahead of us!

Mr. Canis noticed our current state and said, "Go get cleaned up. I'll check your items off the list." He took the things from my hand.

"Hold on," I whispered to Puck. I dashed into the house and grabbed my waterproof bag. Thank goodness I had one. I rushed back outside. "Sorry, but we're in a hurry!"

I hopped into Puck's arms and he ascended into the air. It was a good thing that the rain wasn't cold. This was mostly due to the fact that it was humid when it started raining. As Puck flew, he asked, "What's with the bag?"

"It's to hold the book. I don't want to get it wet." I wrinkled my nose. I don't like it when people abuse their books. "Besides, we'll have to hold the rest of the things _somewhere_."

Puck shrugged and continued to fly. We soon landed in front of the library, which was always opened until practically dawn, which was good, considering it was nearly eleven at night. Scarecrow took his job very seriously, scarily so. Puck and I entered the library, and my eyes had to adjust to the brightness of the fluorescent lights. Thank goodness there wasn't anyone in here. We'd surely get weird stares, standing in a library looking like we had narrowly escaped drowning and then took a bath in dirt.

Suddenly, Scarecrow stumbled in front of us. He tottered over and almost slammed his head on a nearby bookshelf. Puck held me closer, probably thinking Scarecrow would fall on me or something. He was so sweet sometimes. And other times, he was a complete dummy. "Hey there, kids," Scarecrow exclaimed. While running towards us, he slipped on a book and fell on his tush. He should really try outing for the part of a rodeo clown, although he might get himself injured just entering the arena, and don't even let me start on the bull.

**Puck's POV**

Sabrina held out her hand to help in him us. He gratefully took it, giving us a sheepish grin. "I need to get my inner ear checked. I think it's busted." He chuckled before bending over and picking the book up. He placed it on a pile of books that looked like they could go over any minute. "That's better," he muttered. Yeah, it's better until that pile falls onto an unsuspecting person. This proves that it's more dangerous checking out a book from the library than going into a battlefield butt naked.

I rolled my eyes. "Hey, we're looking for a book," I said impatiently. "Pride and Prejudice, a copy from January 28, 1813."

Scarecrow scratched his head and scrunched his eyes up. "I'm not sure if we do…Try looking in the back of the library. That's where we keep most of the Jane Austen books," he replied. Wow. That was _so_ informative. My brain was brimming with new information. Not! I guess it would be helpful in a normal library, but this place was completely chaotic. Scarecrow suddenly frowned, looking at us closely. "Why are you guys wet and dirty?" He asked.

"Hm, I don't know," I answered sarcastically. "Maybe because it's raining outside and water tends to make people wet." Sabrina frowned and elbowed me.

"Stop being mean," she whispered. I shrugged.

"Hey, the truth hurts," I replied. Sabrina sighed in exasperation.

"Thanks, Scarecrow. We'll just look for the book now." Before he left, Sabrina said, "Oh, and by the way, if Briar, Daphne, Jacob, or Little Red comes in here, tell them we're not here," she whispered.

Scarecrow looked confused. "All right, but I doubt I'll see them. Nobody's here at this time, especially with the heavy rain," he said. Sabrina smiled before forcefully dragging me away. We wondered deeper into the library, checking out the bookcases for Pride and Prejudice. There were too many freaking books here! Geez! What was this? A library…Oh yeah… Wow, I just had a moment there.

Sabrina looked particularly cute after the rain bath. She looked more natural. It was a good thing she didn't wear makeup because half of it would have smeared from the rain. She stopped by a bookcase filled with books from old Willy. That guy had no social life, I swear. I watched Sabrina closely examine the books. She was so cute, especially when she was ticked off. Then, she was like an angry kitten trying to act like a tiger.

I kissed her softly, wrapping my arms around her waist. Sabrina turned to me with her crystal blue eyes. I pressed my lips against hers. "Puck, we're not going to get anywhere if you distract me," she murmured between kisses. Her actions, however, did not support her words. She ran her fingers through my hair, threading them securely into my curls. Suddenly, our moment was interrupted by tow familiar voices. Sabrina's lips ceased moving beneath mine.

"Shoot!" I muttered, pulling away from her. Why couldn't we get one minute alone? I frowned in annoyance. I really needed to glue everyone to their beds in the middle of the night or something. I was about to say something when Sabrina pressed her hand against my mouth.

"What if someone already took the book?" Daphne asked from somewhere in the front of the library. Her voice was muffled by the bookcases lined around us.

Sabrina went on her tip-toes and whispered in my ear. "Don't let them know we're here, or else we'll have to wrestle for that book."

I smirked. "No problem. You're forgetting the fact that your perfectly wonderful boyfriend can fly." I nodded in mock imperiousness.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Yeah, how could I _possibly_ forget that my boyfriend has _wings_? I'll have to go around asking the other girls if they forgot their boyfriends can escape from a five story high window." I chuckled and kissed her nose

"You'd be surprised by the weird things that happen in Ferryport Landing," I said.

Sabrina shook her head. "I don't think anything can surprise me anymore, not even Dad in a hula skirt doing to Macarena." I had to bite my lip to keep my laughter at bay. I could practically imagine Henry in a green grass skirt, swinging his hips around. Yeah, that'll happen, right after everyone starts eating cockroaches. I smirked. Eating cockroaches…a perfect idea for a prank…

"-give us that item if she knew it wouldn't be here," Briar was saying. "Scarecrow will probably know where it is." I heard the soft patter of footsteps, something I knew Sabrina couldn't hear.

"H-hello, ladies!" Scarecrow voice stuttered. "What are you doing here at a time like this?"

"We're looking for a book," Daphne chirped.

"What else would you _do_ in a library?" I whispered to Sabrina. She laughed softly.

"Well, you can be attacked by Scarecrow's clumsiness and be buried alive by a pile of heavy books," Sabrina replied. She glanced behind her as somebody approached our section. "Let's go."

We both rushed deeper into the library, checking each bookcase along the way. This library was completely unorganized. What the heck was Scarecrow doing in his spare time? Messing this place up? It took me years to make my own room look as messy as this place did, only to have the Old Lady demand that I clean it up. Maybe she should come in here for a while. I bet her head would erupt like a volcano, or like Elvis when he has sausage. The image of Elvis with sausages made me want to gag, especially when I remembered the putrid _smell_.

We finally hit the back of the library. It was eerily quiet back here. The rain was pounding on the large window that was right in the middle of a wall. I could hear Sabrina's familiar and comforting breaths smoothly going in and out. Daphne and Briar must have been pretty far away because their voices weren't audible.

"Where is it?" Sabrina muttered, scanning the closest bookcase with her eyes. She ran her fingers over the spines of random books. "It should be…" Her voice faded away.

"This place must be really old. I don't think anybody's been back here for years," I said. There was a thin layer of dust over all the bookshelves. Some of the books seemed to have laid here for a while. This was the only section of the library that wasn't as half as messy as before. "Maybe the crazy Crow didn't manage to get this place 'straightened up'." I made air quotes around _straightened up_. Like what the man's doing could even be considered cleaning.

"I found it!" Sabrina exclaimed. She pulled out a leather covered book with the words _Pride and Prejudice_ written on the front in gold letters. It was pretty worn, with its cover slightly tattered.

"Did you hear something, Aunt Briar?" Daphne's voice floated towards me. "Let's check back there! Maybe the book's over there."

I pulled Sabrina up. "Daphne and Briar are heading this way," I whispered. Sabrina exhaled heavily. Her eyes searched for a way out, resting on the window.

"This way," She breathed, pulling me along. "The last thing I need is an angry Daphne." She unlatched the window. It swung open, allowing the heavy rain to sprinkle on the carpet. She placed the book into her bag and grabbed onto my waist.

I jumped onto the windowsill, climbing outside before unfurling my wings. I flew into the air, Sabrina holding onto me tightly. It didn't really matter that it was still raining, seeing as how we were already soaking wet. After a while, I dropped back onto the ground, in front of a phone booth. It was that weird old-fashioned kind, a red booth with a group of square windows. I led Sabrina inside, closing the door behind her.

Sabrina wrung her hair, wiping water out of her eyes. "What are we doing here?" She asked.

I leafed though a yellow phone book inside. This town was just so old-fashioned! "I'm looking for Aladdin's phone number," I said. "I don't know why the Old Lady wants _his_ number. It's not like she could call him up and ask him out to dinner." I wrinkled my nose. "Yuck!"

Sabrina gasped and slapped my arm. "Ew, Puck! No!" She cried, "She probably wants it so she could add it to her Everafter inventory. I think there was a door in the Hall of Wonders that was labeled with _Contacts_ or something like that. Aladdin moved into this town like a week ago, so he's probably not acquainted with Granny."

"Why does it feel like we're running the Old Lady's errands?" I muttered, searching for Aladdin. I couldn't find him anywhere. It was pretty difficult, seeing as how nobody even knew his last _name_. "He's not in here," I sighed after a few minutes.

**Um…I'm sorry. I couldn't update as soon as I wanted to. In fact, I was planning on finishing the whole story and then posting it, but you guys wanted me to update sooner, so I decided on cutting it off here. I'll just say that it's been a really stressful month, and exams are coming up SOON, so I can't update all the time, unfortunately. Sorry, guys. Tell me how I did. Thumbs up or down? Feel free to give ideas and funny little comments. I love a good laugh! : )**

**One of my reviewers asked me why Granny Relda wanted Aladdin's phone number. It's because she wants to add him to the Grimm's record (that they have). I'm trying to k****eep the fluff without going out of character. How did I do?**

**On a side note, I don't know when to update my Grimm Family Therapy. I may do it during summer. Sorry guys, but I'm super duper busy right now and I have to study for the wretched finals! Ugh, I hate tests.**


	20. I Heard

_Er…hi? I know, I know, "Where the heck were you? We've been waiting forever, you idiot!" Well, I've been so busy, I've had to take a step back from all my work and evaluate what I really had to get done and what could wait. But, I've finally started writing again, and hopefully, you guys will forgive me…_

_

* * *

_

_81. Stars_

**I heard…**

"_Why does it feel like we're running the Old Lady's errands?" I muttered, searching for Aladdin. I couldn't find him anywhere. It was pretty difficult, seeing as how nobody even knew his last name. "He's not in here," I sighed after a few minutes. _

"What? He has to be!" She exclaimed, thumbing through the pages.

"He's not," I said simply. Sabrina frowned and shut the book, glaring at it as if it had told her she looks like a clown. She looked very cute when she was mad.

She smacked her forehead. "Of course it wouldn't be in _this_ prehistoric phone book. This thing is probably older than you."

I laughed as she sent ugly glares at the book. "I'm not _that _old. What are we going to do now?" I asked, leaning against the phone booth's glass wall. "Why don't we look for something else? Like the donut?" I inquired innocently.

Sabrina looked at me suspiciously. "You can't eat the donut, Puck." Wow, Sabrina knows me well. She frowned and glanced out the window. "What time is it?"

I pulled out my cell phone. "About ten fifty."

"Will the Baker even be awake right now?" Sabrina inquired.

"Of course. He's normally at the bakery until eleven-thirty getting everything ready for tomorrow," I said. She glanced at me questioningly. "I always went there at night and nicked a few of his brownies." Sabrina rolled her eyes but didn't reprimand me, knowing that it was a lost cause. She unlatched the door. Before Sabrina could push it open, the strong gust caused the door to fly open and crack the glass.

"Oops," I said, glancing at the cracked windowpane.

Sabrina's mouth fell open. "Charming will be furious!" She walked out of the booth and surveyed the damage.

I took her hand. "Let's just pretend that never happened. We don't know anything about that strange crack on the phone booth," I said smoothly. She glanced at the crack. "Besides, it's not even our fault. If anything, the wind was the one who did it."

She nodded slowly as I pulled us into the air. "We should go to La Rêve," Sabrina said. I nodded, already heading in that direction. La Rêve was the Baker's bakery.

It was still pouring rain. What a time to go on a scavenger hunt. I wondered if the Old Lady wanted us all to drown so she wouldn't have to put up with us. She couldn't have picked a more inconvenient time for an outdoor activity. The water pounded into us. I had a feeling Sabrina wouldn't be feeling too well the next day. If I had a choice, I wouldn't even be here. I'd rather be back at home with Sabrina, drinking some hot chocolate or something that didn't involve the stupid rain!

We landed in front of the bakery in the middle of town. Normally, the baker was mobbed with insanely psychotic people who wanted to eat his pastries, not that I could blame them. The Baker made the best food in the world. In fact, I was surprised that he wasn't kidnapped and forced to be the pastry chief for the President of the United States or something along those lines. I've thought about sneaking out some of his recipes, but the man guards the secret with his life. Getting the secret out of him is like trying to get Elvis to dress up as a fairy princess with a tutu. It just can't be done.

Sabrina glanced inside the dark room. "It's closed!" She exclaimed. "There's nobody inside either."

I frowned. There goes out plan. "Well, where could he be?" Sabrina shrugged and glanced inside again.

"Oh!" She shouted. "There's some type of," she squinted really hard, "wedding invitation on the desk…I think I read Ferryport Landing on it." She looked at me. "Is there a wedding today? That's the only reason the Baker wouldn't be here like always, right?"

I raised a brow. "Maybe…Do you have a bobby pin?"

Sabrina looked confused by my sudden question. Then her eyes lit up in realization. "Ah," she breathed. She pulled a small, black pin out of her golden hair. "I always keep one in handy." She handed to me. That was my Sabrina, always ready to solve any mystery, even if it was just a game. "If we get caught, I'm blaming you."

"Thanks. I have such a caring girlfriend," I muttered as I picked the lock. After a moment, the door opened inwards. "Tada."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't get smug, Fairy Boy. I could have done that, too." We walked into the shop. Sabrina picked up the invitation. It was partially concealed in a light pink envelope. She slid the paper out and started reading. "It's here, in Ferryport Landing, in the park." She grinned. "Think we'll catch the Baker there?"

"Absolutely," I answered. "Looks like we're going to crash the wedding."

We found the wedding location after about ten minutes of flying around. It was located under a huge pavilion, protected from the rain. We landed in a leafy area, concealed by the surrounding foliage. Sabrina slid out of my arms and we snuck into the pavilion. I think we arrived just in time for the reception. I could make out the bride right away. She was the only woman who was being flocked by a bunch of giddy people. The groom, of course, was right next to her. Hopefully, they wouldn't see us and wonder who the heck those two strange teens that were dripping wet were doing at their wedding.

"Do you see the Baker?" Sabrina yelled over the music blaring from the nearby speakers.

"Nope." I skimmed over the crowd. "I don't see him anywhere."

Sabrina sighed. "Looks like we're going to have to go in." She began pulling me towards the crowd of dancers. We probably looked really weird next to all the impeccably dressed humans. Well, I didn't _need_ to look my best. I was Puck, King of fairies, and I was already above all these people. Sabrina would have snorted if I told her that.

"What are you two kids doing here?" A gruff male voice demanded from behind us. I turned swiftly and came face to face with a huge, burly dude. He looked more like a brick wall than a human. I could have easily taken him if I wanted to, but Sabrina squeezed my hand, warning me not to make a scene.

"Do you two have an invitation?" He demanded, glaring down at us.

"Sorry, we were just in the neighborhood and thought we should see what was going on here," she lied. Then, she practically dragged me outside. Once we were away from all the loud, annoying voices, Sabrina sighed.

She walked under a massive oak tree. "Okay, new plan. I can't do anything with that man watching me." She dug through the hand bag. "It would be easier to blend in if I had the right clothes."

I glanced at the sky and noticed the rain was finally letting up. It was about time. I thought Ferryport Landing would be underwater by tomorrow morning. The clouds had started to part, revealing bright stars in the otherwise black sky. Wow, since when was I such a poet?

I watched Sabrina search through the bag and grinned at her intent expression. She was really a unique girl and I realized how lucky I was to have her; although I wouldn't admit it out loud if I was being attacked by a horde of smelly trolls. She suddenly looked up and grinned, until she noticed me expression. "What are you looking at?" She asked.

I grinned. "You, Grimm. Who else is around?" I pulled her closer and kissed her gently. I smiled into her our kiss before pulling away.

Sabrina laughed. "You're so weird." She kissed my cheek. "But, I still love you. I really don't know how…" Sabrina teased. She pulled out the dress, holding it in front of her. "I have a plan," she exclaimed suddenly, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Which involves?"

"Well…" Sabrina grinned slyly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Twenty-five minutes later, Sabrina was dressed in the Victorian gown we had bought. She looked like a real princess, and not one of the damsel in distress kind either. She looked up at me with her large blue eyes. She had removed all the dirt from her face in the public bathroom and had fixed her wet hair so it looked more elegant.

"So, I'll go in there," she pointed towards the pavilion, "and you figure out how to get Aladdin's number."

"That last sentence did not sound right," I muttered. "I don't roll that way."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Well, do _you_ want to wear this thing and get the donut?" She glanced at the outfit. "I don't really like wearing dresses. It's so inconvenient when you have to run from demented madmen who want to murder you."

I kissed her neck. "Yeah, but you look so amazing." I could feel Sabrina's skin heat up as she blushed. "You know, for a Grimm." She rolled her eyes, smacking my arm.

She handed me the bag. "You'll need it. We need to hurry before time runs out." I sighed, kissing her lips before fluttering into the air. Sabrina gave me a look that said _don't get sidetracked on the way there_ before she walked into the pavilion.

I flew over to a quiet area in the park, sitting on a tree. Where could I find information about an Everafter, or anyone for that matter? Who was the nosiest person in Ferryport Landing, the person who knew all the dirt going around town.

"The Little Old Lady who lived in a shoe," I mumbled. Great. That lady talked so much you _wished_ your ears would fall off. She knew everything going on everywhere. All she would have to do is send her kids to get all her information.

She was always sitting in Briar's coffee shop, Sacred Grounds, in the corner of the room, just people watching. I would rather wear that dress than go and see her. She was almost as bad as the Mad Hatter.

I sighed, taking a running leap into the air. I flew to Sacred Grounds, grad that the rain had stopped. I had a feeling I'd need to take a bath, even after being pummeled with all the water.

Sacred Grounds was almost always open until midnight. If Briar was busy, her fairy godmothers would fill in for her. I stood under the roof jutting out in front of the coffee shop. I made sure that no one was around before twisting and morphing into a dog to shake myself dry. I morphed back into a human. At least I was somewhat clean…

I walked into the shop, glancing around. There were a few people lounging around the tables. Most of them were familiar Everafters. Briar's crazy fairy godmothers were hurrying around, taking orders and giving out food. The entire shop gave an air of relaxation with the partially dim lights. It was almost the exact opposite of what happened in the morning, when people mobbed the shop for their morning coffee. I was so glad Sabrina wasn't addicted to that stuff like her mom was. It was not a pretty sight when Veronica didn't get her morning coffee.

I saw the Little Old Lady Who Lived in a Shoe sitting in the farthest corner of the shop, sipping her coffee. I walked up to her. She looked up. Her hair was grey and pulled into a neat bun. She had wrinkles lines all over her face. "Ah, Robin Goodfellow, what brings you here?" She asked. "You sure do look like a handsome young man. Why, I remember when you were a terrible prankster, always getting in trouble. You remind me of my eldest son. He always got in trouble at school because he was so mischievous. I remember when I had to whip him very soundly for replacing the cafeteria broth with dog food mixed with water-"

I took a seat. "I have to talk to you," I said, cutting into her rant. "We're having a scavenger hunt around town and I need to find something."

She cocked her head. "What did you say?" She asked. "You know, my hearing isn't as good as it was before. It's pretty sad. I must say, most people don't seem to realize what it's like to turn old. Why, the Everafters around here refuse to grow up, like it's some disease when it's just a natural process…" This was going to take forever. That woman's rambling almost made me fall asleep. I yawned hugely, hoping to get the message across, but she either completely ignored me, or she didn't catch it. "Why, it's rather silly of that Peter Pan kid to be afraid of growing older, isn't it. I heard that he found another girl. Tsk tsk, I feel bad for those girls. Shame on him for-"

"Actually, I need to find someone," I tried to say, but she waved her hand.

"Yes, I heard that you were going out with Sabrina Grimm. A Grimm, eh. I had thought you and her hated each other, although that's how most relationships start. They begin with a couple screaming at each other, fighting tooth and nail. Then, the next minute they are all over each other and kissing in public," The Little Old Lady made a face. "It's quite queer how you young people are. Why, when I was little, people were very cordial with one another, and couples wouldn't dream of doing silly things like that unless they wanted to be soundly scolded by their parents. I remember when family actually meant something…" I banged my head on the table. What was she even talking about?

"I'm in a hurry!" I exclaimed.

She looked at me strangely. "You're furry? Why, you don't look furry to me!"

"No! I'm. In. A. Hurry!" I practically shouted, earning strange glances from people nearby. Well, I really couldn't care less what they were thinking.

"Well, tell me what you want!" She exclaimed. "I was waiting for you to talk, dear." I rolled my eyes. _Sure you were…_

"I'm in a scavenger hunt," I said loudly. "I need to ask you something."

She nodded. "Scavenger hunts are so strange, are they not? Why, I remember when I was doing a scavenger hunt a my friend's house. Mind you, this was a long -"

"Do you know where Aladdin is?" I demanded.

She looked taken aback. "Why, yes. I believe he lives on Mulberry Street. The last house to the left, I think. He's a sweet young man. He seems to be living here for a while with his wife, Princess Jasmine. Isn't it funny how they actually managed to stay together? Not at all like Billy Charming. Although that Charming fellow is quite the ladies man, and can't seem to find a proper woman. Why, I remember-"

"Yeah, you remember a lot," I cut it. "But I have to go."

"Of course. The bathroom is down the hall," she exclaimed.

I sighed heavily. "Bye!" I yelled.

"Have a nice day, dear!" The Little Old Lady said. She waved as I left.

I searched for Aladdin's house and found it right where she said it would be. Now comes the awkward part. It would have been way better if Sabrina was with me. She was more of a people person than I was.

I knocked on the door of the baby blue house. A young woman with long black hair opened the door. "Hello. Who are you?" She asked, confusion in her voice.

I grinned. "I'm Puck." Obviously, she'd know who I was. Didn't everyone?

Her eyes lit up in recognition. "Ah, the fairy? Yes. I've heard of you. Aren't you Sabrina's boyfriend?"

I nodded slowly. How did everyone _know_ that? It wasn't like we were _that_ obvious. "Um…Relda wanted me to get your number for the Grimm's records, since you just moved into this town."

She smiled. "Oh, yes. I remember running into her one day. She said she wanted me to be part of some scavenger hunt. I agreed, of course. It sounded fun." Well…that makes things easier…

I looked in the bag that Sabrina had said would be useful. I noticed a pad and pencil. Of course she would think of that. I took out the paper and pencil, handing it to Jasmine. "I need your number and home address in case of emergencies. The Old Lady added that after a Scarlett Hand fiasco when some of the Everafters went missing." I rolled my eyes. It seemed pretty pointless to me.

Jasmine nodded, scribbling something down and handing it back to me. "I heard of that. Of course, we weren't in the area at that time, but it caused a huge mess everywhere."

I shrugged. "It did, but we moved forward." I basically had blocked the whole thing from my memory. It wasn't exactly the best of times. I took the paper, giving her a quick nod…I wasn't the type of person who thanked people unless I _had_ to.

Sabrina had told me to meet her back at the park after I got the number. I wondered how she was doing…

**SPOV**

This stupid dress was smothering me in it's heavy fabric. How the heck did people in the old days wear these things _every_ freaking day? If I were born in those times, I would jump off a cliff.

At least I didn't stick out. Apparently, the bride had a taste of old fashioned outfits and insisted that her bridesmaids dress in seventies outfits, so at least I wasn't the only one wearing something _way_ out of date. I am not having anyone wear weird, tacky outfits on _my_ wedding, and if they did…I shuddered at the thought.

I weaved through the crowd, searching for the familiar face of the Baker. I loved that man. He had the most amazing pastries in the whole world. I went to his place more than once a week for some of his mouth-watering donuts.

When I didn't find him on the dance floor, I looked around at the back of the pavilion. No sign of him.

The security guard guy bumped into me. Crap! He was the same person who kicked us out! He turned around and was about to apologize, but stopped when he saw my face.

"You look familiar…" he muttered. "Have I seen you before?"

I shook my head quickly. "I've never met you. You're probably thinking of someone else…" He scratched his head, mumbling to himself as he walked away.

"Sabrina, is that you?" A deep voice bellowed from the snack table. I glanced behind me and saw the Baker in a white tux. He was examining a few of the delicacies on the long, white dessert table. "I didn't know you were coming here!" He was a nice man, always considerate.

I grinned. "Actually, I was looking for you."

He chuckled. "Well, it's not everyday such a pretty young lady comes to see me. What is it that you want?"

"I want a donut that's about six inches around the radius," I said. "It's for a scavenger hunt we're having."

The Baker cocked his head. "A donut?" He looked around the table. "Well, I guess I can make one with the desserts around here for my favorite customer…" He turned to me. "Alright. I'll be back in about ten minutes." He gathered a whole bunch of items and bustled off to the makeshift 'kitchen' that was used to make some of the fresher dishes. It wasn't really a kitchen, just a bunch of stoves pushed together.

What was suppose to do for ten minutes?

I decided to just stand awkwardly around the dessert table, watching people dance. A few guys came up to me and asked for a dance, but I declined, laughing at the expression on Puck's face when he found out about all the boys asking for my number. I missed him…and it's only been about ten minutes since he left. It's so pathetic.

"Sabrina!" Somebody called. I glanced around and noticed a familiar young guy hurrying up to me.

"Hi, Wendell," I exclaimed. "Wow, long time no see." What was he doing here?"

Wendell smiled. "I was thinking of being a piano player, so I was hired to play during the wedding. Hey, I heard you're going out with Puck. How's that working out for you? I remembered how much you two fought." Wow, that was a sudden change of subject…

I laughed. "Yeah, we're not completely over the bantering. It's kind of part of our relationship." Time to change the subject. "So, what have you been up to?" I might as well keep talking. It was better than standing around.

Wendell shrugged. "Nothing much. I've been practicing some music and stuff. We might be moving in a year or two." He sighed. "I don't really want to."

"Where are you going to move?" I inquired. Wendell was a huge help during one of our old mysteries. I was kind of sad to realize how many familiar people were moving out of town. Well, it wasn't really a surprise that most people don't want to stay in a town that's been like a prison to them.

Wendell frowned. "I think we might be moving to Manhattan."

I grinned. "Manhattan is an awesome place. Even though I didn't live there, I visited it a few times." I felt a pang of nostalgia when I remembered New York.

"Wendell!" Someone shouted from inside the crowd.

"I have to go. It was nice to see you, Sabrina," Wendell exclaimed, running into the crowd.

Well, that killed four minutes. I glanced at the dessert table and decided to eat. I stacked my plate with pie, cookies, and donuts and began munching on them happily. Ten minutes later, the Baker hurried up to me, presenting an object wrapped in white paper.

"Here's your donut, Sabrina!" He exclaimed. "It's pretty delicious, if I do say so myself."

I grinned, taking it. "Thank you, Baker!" He clapped me in the back, nearly making me topple over.

Now it's time to find Puck. Hopefully, he found his item. I waved goodbye to the Baker and hurried outside.

The night sky revealed amazingly bright stars shining everywhere. I looked around for Puck. "Up here, Grimm!" His recognizable voice shouted from a nearby tree. I looked up and saw him sitting on the tree branch.

"We should probably go!" I said, leaning against the trunk "We won't be able to find anything in like five minutes."

Puck began flying both of us towards the house as fast as he could. I closed my eyes, unable to look at the ground rushing past us. It wasn't that I didn't trust Puck, but sometimes, he would drop me as a prank. Of course, he'd catch me, but not until I wrestled him to the ground.

When we landed on Granny's front lawn, everyone else was already there. In her free time, Granny had probably set up the lawn. There were tiki torches all around the place, lightly the whole area. In my opinion, she was way too into this scavenger hunt.

She looked down at her watch. "Just on time, liblings."

"You guys took forever," Daphne complained.

I wrinkled my nose. "Well, it wasn't my fault Puck's stupid truck broke down in the middle of the road," I muttered.

Before Puck could defend his truck, Uncle Jake exclaimed, "Your car too? My car broke down two hours ago. I have no idea what happened to it. Red and I had to go around town on foot!" He kept on muttering to himself but I wasn't really paying attention.

Granny cleared her throat. "Well, let's see who got what. Jake, why don't you begin."

Red pulled things out of her small, red bag. "We got an old jazz CD, the photo of Queen Elizabeth on a camera, and the ring."

Jake began muttering to himself. "If the car hadn't broken down, we would have gotten way more stuff. That dumb flower…"

Granny turned to us. "Puck, Sabrina, what did you get?"

Puck handed her the bag. "We got the dress." He pointed to me and I twirled around.

When everyone sent me a questioning glance, I said, "Don't ask."

"We have the sword, the Pride and Prejudice book," Daphne huffed angrily, "the flower," Uncle Jake shot us a shocked glance, "Aladdin's number, and the donut."

Granny took everything. "Nice job, liblings. What about you two?" She asked Daphne and Briar.

They were the only ones carrying their items, probably because they were the only ones with a working car. "We have the Chinese tea set, the golden egg, the stuffed lion, the coin, the feather, and the crown from King Arthur, but he said to remember to bring it back," Daphne added.

"Well…it seems that we have a tie between Sabrina and Puck, and Daphne and Briar," Granny said slowly.

I placed my hands on my hips. "Well, who won?"

Granny looked between the winning teams. "Daphne and Briar are the winners!" When Puck and I were about to shout "What?", Granny turned to us. "They came back here before you did."

Daphne and Briar hugged each other. I don't think Puck was very happy though, he was so dang competitive, but I didn't mind that Daphne won. After all, it _was _her birthday. Uncle Jake patted Daphne on the back, congratulating her, but I think he was still mad at his car.

"Well," Granny said, clapping her hands, "who wants some cookies and ice cream?"

Puck stomped into the house, followed by a bouncing Daphne, an ecstatic Briar, a frowning Jacob, and a cheerful Red (I think she was just happy that this was over). Before Granny could walk into the house, I stopped her.

"Hey, Granny?" I said.

Granny turned back. "Yes, libling?"

"Well, I was wondering why you chose the things you did." I was wondering this for a long time. It seemed like we were just running her errands.

Granny smiled sheepishly. "Well…most of the items were things I needed to pick up around town…I just thought that, with the scavenger hunt, you guys can help me out…" She smiled again before hurrying into the house.

I just stood there in shock. So Puck was right. We were just running Granny's errands!

I decided that I really shouldn't be surprised. Granny did have a way of getting things done, even while having fun. She was very strange that way…

Glancing up at the sparkling, starry sky, I sighed and walked back into the house.

**Hey, guys! Okay, before you blow up at me, I've just got to say that I tried to update. I've been extremely busy lately. Instead of writing a whole bunch of reasons why I didn't update, I'll just apologize. Sorry! I've been in a writing slump and have been really…out of it lately, so comments and little things like that are welcome.**

**So…how was it? Was it how you thought it would be? I thought that Daphne should win because it was her birthday and stuff. Besides, people would have guessed that Sabrina and Puck win. I kind of feel bad for Red and Uncle Jake.**


	21. Brass Candlesticks and Deadly Bathtubs

_Hey people! Guess what! I rewrote chapter five, which was previously Crushed. Tell me how it was! Now, without further ado… _

_*Twilight Zone theme music*_

_

* * *

_

_87. Alone_

**Brass Candlesticks and Deadly Bathtubs**

It was a dark and dreary night at the Grimm household. Everybody, save me and Puck, had gone to visit Briar and Uncle Jake. I had already seen her at her coffee shop the previous day, so I decided to stay behind. Puck insisted he stayed because he didn't want Granny to cry over my body if I had died under his protection, which was when I rolled my eyes. It was a good thing I loved him so much. Could he _be_ any more egotistical? Seriously. Puck was bordering on narcissism. But…he was my egotistical narcissist.

There was a new moon tonight, not that I could even see it with the heavy downpour outside the window. The heavy droplets smacked against the thin glass, creating a gentle lullaby, broken by an occasional rumble of thunder. What to do, what to do… I could always just watch some TV. It was a good thing that the lights hadn't gone out, what with the strength of the storm.

Just as the thought entered my mind, there was a loud blast of thunder. I gasped in surprise when I heard a distinct _snap_. I pressed my face against the window, trying to see what was happening outside through the pitch blackness. The huge oak sitting in the driveway had apparently been struck by lightning and a strong gust of wind blew its branches backwards. The whole tree wobbled. I held my breath when it bent at an unnatural angle, snapped at the trunk, and toppled onto the power line. Since all the power lines were connected, four more fell with it in a domino effect.

The lights flickered briefly before completely cutting off. The entire house was thrown into total darkness. I couldn't even see my fingers in front of my face. Upstairs, I heard Puck curse loudly. His voice was followed by a series of bangs and a few more colorful words.

My eyes shut as I tried to adjust them to the darkness. It didn't work. The room was still pitch black. Not even the silhouettes of the furniture could be seen. Now, the smart thing to do was to sit here and wait, but then again, Puck sounded like he needed my help.

I stood up and felt around in front of me to avoid slamming into the couch or something. Just when I thought I was in the clear, something tackled me from the side, knocking me over. "Puck!" I exclaimed, squirming beneath him.

"Grimm," he said. I slid my hands onto his chest and pushed him off. That was when I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. My fingers traced the muscles on his incredibly toned chest. A faint blush painted my cheeks as he sat up, pulling me with him.

"Where's your _shirt_?" I demanded. Why was he walking around the house without a shirt?

"I was in the shower," Puck grumbled. "Then, the power went out and I almost smacked my head on the wall. It was too dark to find any of my clothes so I came down here to get a flashlight." Oh god. It was so good I couldn't see him because he was definitely swoon worthy at the moment.

Puck pulled me closer and I nearly jumped out of my skin. He chuckled with mirth. "Are you flustered?" He questioned. I could hear the smugness dripping off every one of his words.

"No!" I muttered. I think anybody stuck in this predicament would be in a tizzy.

"Really?" He continued, kissing along my neck. My breath hitched as I wrapped my arms around him. He kissed me softly and I nearly forgot where we were and what was happening. What I wouldn't give to stay like this forever… It suddenly occurred to me that standing in the middle of the staircase during a blackout wasn't exactly what I had in mind.

"You should get dressed," I breathed. "Before we get carried away." Who knows how long we'll be stuck here. Total darkness plus complete aloneness with a barely clothed Puck would not end well if the others came back early.

I could practically see Puck smirking. "I'd like to get carried away."

What a Puck thing to say. I rolled my eyes, even though he wouldn't be able to see it. "Come on, lover boy. I think the flashlight is in the kitchen."

I held on to his hand and pulled him to where I thought the door to the kitchen was, when in fact, I ran into a wall. When did the wall get here? "Ouch!" Puck caught me when I stumbled back. "Freaking blackout."

As I rubbed my forehead, Puck guided me to the kitchen. When I felt the cool, marble tiles on my feet, I nearly jumped for joy. We managed to get here without injuring ourselves even further!

I felt around until my hands hit the kitchen counter. I heard Puck beside me, rummaging through the contents in the drawer. "Be careful," I whispered. "There might be knives in some of those drawers."

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled. "Are you sure the flashli-" I cut him off with a cheer.

"I found it!" I exclaimed, feeling the small flashlight in my hand. I searched for the tiny switch, and promptly attempted to turn it on. The flashlight sputtered once before dying out. "No! No, no, no!" I hissed, smacking the flashlight in my hand. I switched it on at least a million times. "Turn on, you stupid light!"

"The battery's dead, isn't it?" Puck said, more of a statement than a question. "Don't we have another flashlight? Or more batteries?"

"Er…maybe," I mumbled. I poked around the drawer, coming up with random utensils, but no flashlights _or_ batteries. "Never mind." Great. Just freaking great. What else could…No. I won't even finish that thought.

"Maybe we can use our cell phones as a light source," Puck said, pulling out his cell phone and switching it on. Finally, I could see my surroundings. The first thing I noticed was that Puck looked _very _drool worthy. I mean, how could somebody who doesn't even _do_ anything except stuff his face with junk food look so_ good_? It was a mystery that would probably never be solved. I had to keep myself from full out ogling him. Puck noticed my stares and smirked. "Like what you see?"

"Shut up," I muttered, turning bright red. There was no need to stroke his inflated ego even more. He just laughed and held my hand. "Shouldn't you get dressed?" Please, just get dressed.

Puck elbowed me playfully. "Why? Can't handle-"

"Just _go_,"I exclaimed, pushing him out of the room. The second he left, I was thrown into darkness once again (and I could finally think straight). I slipped my cell phone out of my pocket and glanced at the screen. "Shoot." I had forgotten to charge it the other night. Now, it only had ten minutes worth of light left. What _else _is next?

"Candles," I breathed, remembering Granny's stock of candles from last Halloween. I made a beeline for the pantry. Don't ask why, but we kept all the Halloween items in the pantry. I think it was because there was no more room in the rest of the house.

I stumbled around the closed space, searching for the candles. My light shone on a bundle of white candles and I sighed in relief. Gathering them in my hands, I bought them into the living room, placing them strategically around the area so I could get the most light.

"What are you doing?" Puck asked, appearing behind me, fully clothed. I gave a silent sigh. I needed to keep my mind clear, and it was easier when Puck was fully clothed.

"Can you get the lighter from the kitchen cabinet?" I asked. "My battery's almost dead." I glared at my phone.

A moment later, Puck reappeared with a small, black lighter. He walked around the room, lighting the candlewicks, illuminating the entire living room with flickering reddish-orange light. It would have been ridiculously romantic if it weren't for the tempest raging outside. The flashes of lightning gave the scene an eerie edge.

I sat on the sofa, shutting my eyes. I felt the cushion beside me sink in as Puck wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "What do you want to do now?" He inquired.

There was only a handful of things you could do without electricity. It was during times like this that I wondered what people in the old days did to entertain themselves. I mean, really! Technology is something I just _can't_ live without. How did people back then chat with each other without texting? Did they have to walk _all _the way to their friend's house just to tell them the history assignment was due tomorrow?

Right now, there was only one thing that I really felt like doing.

"Um…well…" I stuttered. Puck smirked and pulled me in for a deep kiss. My fingers tangled themselves into his soft curls, pulling him closer. What had Puck been eating? I could taste hint of caramel, a dash of chocolate, and everything good in between. God. The candles were making me have strange thoughts. Before anything could really happen, there was a terrific clap of thunder. I jumped in shock and promptly fell off the sofa, lying on the ground with my legs stuck in the air. What a mood killer.

Puck was full out laughing. "Your…face," he gasped. I kicked his leg… somewhat softly.

"Looks like we're not getting anywhere tonight," I snapped, pulling myself up. This definitely sobered Puck up and I almost giggled at his sudden frown. He definitely deserved it.

I glanced around the room and realized what a perfect atmosphere it was to play my favorite game. "Hey, let's play _Clue!_"

"What?" Puck asked, confusion written all over his face.

My brow arched in disbelief. "You've never played _Clue_ before?" When he shook his head, I gave a mock gasp. "Where have you been living? Under a rock?"

Puck scowled. "Whatever, Grimm. Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"It's a board game," I said. "Hold on." I grabbed a nearby candle and dashed upstairs. The hallway was pretty eerie in the dark. I ran to my room and pulled out the original _Clue_ board game from under my bed. When I hurried back downstairs, Puck was sitting on the ground, legs crossed.

I placed the board game in front of him and sat down, positioning the candle between us. "Alright." I set the board up in record time. Once I slipped the real suspect, weapon, and room into an envelope, I said, "Basically, this is a deduction board game." I handed him a pad and a pencil. "You need to figure out who killed the victim, Mr. Boddy, by deducting who it _couldn't_ have been the murderer using clues you gather on the board. Normally, you should play this with at least three players, but we can't exactly do that, so I'm not sure how well this will work."

Puck frowned. "What kind of clues do you need to find?"

"Well…Let's start with who you want to be," I said. "You're choice is between Colonial Mustard, Reverend Green, and Professor Plum. I'll be Miss. Scarlet." She's always been my favorite character.

"I guess I'll be Colonial Mustard," Puck said. "I might as well be a powerful colonial if I have to subject myself to this torture." I rolled my eyes. Typical Puck. "Now, what are the clues exactly?"

I handed him his character. "Patience." He scowled again. I handed him exactly half the deck. "Okay. Now, look at your deck and eliminate all the people who couldn't have killed him."

"Wait!" Puck exclaimed. "Why was Mr. Boddy killed anyways?"

"What?" I asked, looking at him weirdly.

"Don't we have to find out _why_ he was killed?" He demanded.

"No, that isn't important." I've never really thought of that before.

"It's important to the dead guy," Puck insisted. "I want to know why the guy was killed in the first place. Motives can make the murderer."

I gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine. You want to know why he was killed? It was for him money." Hopefully, that would keep him quiet. "Now-"

"Hold on," Puck cut in. "What about his will? Is everyone in the will?"

"What will?" I demanded. Was he _trying _to make me as irritated as heck? "Who cares who's in the will?"

"Well, maybe they were all in on the murder," Puck continued. "Maybe they all took turns stabbing him, like in _Murder on the Orient Express__, _or maybe they used a machete and just decapitated him."

I gave him a long, _long _stare. "First of all, there is only one murderer, and secondly, there is no machete in _Clue_. Are you feeling okay?" Was the heat from the candles finally getting to him?

Puck rolled his eyes. "What about poison. One person could have distracted him while the others slipped poison into his drink."

I threw my hands up. The effect was enhanced by the booming thunder. "There is no poison! There's only a revolver, a dagger, a lead pipe, a rope, a wrench, and a candlestick."

Puck tilted his head. "That's stupid! How could you kill someone with a candlestick?" I could almost see that smirk on his face. So he _was_ trying to drive me insane. If his teasing wasn't so endearing, I would have already lost it.

"It's a brass candlestick," I muttered. "You could easily conk someone in the head with it."

"Who has a brass candlestick anyway?" He chuckled at my glower. "Seriously!"

I had a feeling we'd never finish the game. "Rich people have them, all right?" I hissed. "Now can we-"

"But if they're so rich, why can't they just get flashlights? What if they had to use the restroom and they dropped the candle in a bathtub full of water? If you had a waterproof flashlight, it wouldn't be a problem." He grinned cockily at me, as if he were already winning the game that we hadn't even _started_. Maybe he was talking about the _Driving Sabrina Insane _game.

"What is with all these questions?" Then, as an afterthought, I added, "Besides, there isn't even a bathroom in the mansion. No bathroom, no bathtub." Should I even _ask_ why the bathtub was full of water? Maybe not…

Puck looked confused. "What type of mansion wouldn't have a bathroom? Where would they go? In the great outdoors? Those leaves must be really itchy and it would suck if it was poison ivy." Before I could say anything, he continued. "The person who made this game was an idiot. Some of the deadliest accidents happen in the bathroom. That Boddy guy could have drowned in the bathtub, or someone could have stuck his head in the toilet. There are endless possibilities."

"You're so aggravating," I groaned. If I didn't love him, I would have thrown something at his head. As it was, I _still_ felt like doing that.

"Is there a tool shed in the game?" Puck asked, looking over the board.

"No, of course not," I sighed. "Do I even want to know where you got that idea?"

"Then why is the wrench one of the murder weapons? How did the murderer find it? Did he bring it with him or something? Why would anyone bring the wrench to a party, and how could it go unnoticed? Wouldn't somebody see some random guy holding the wrench?"

"Why are you asking me all of this?" I demanded.

"Don't you have all the answers?" Puck inquired.

"What is this anyway? A game of questions?" I pushed the board game aside. Obviously we were never going to get to it.

"Does it look like I'm playing a game?" He smirked. Well, two could play at that contest.

"Well, hasn't the only thing that's come out of your mouth questions?" I shot back.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

I bit my lip. "Why are you so…inquisitive?"

"Would you believe I just wanted to tease you?"

"How could I not believe that?" I asked, fighting off my laughter.

"Why should you believe that?"

"Isn't that what you've been doing since the first time we've met?"

"Don't you still love me?" He gave me an adorable puppy dog look and I almost slipped and made a statement. That darn look was going to be the death of me.

"Are you trying to make me lose?" I said instead.

"Is it working?" He asked smugly.

"Why are you so cocky?"

He chuckled. "Don't you like cockiness?" He moved closer.

Did he even have to ask. Puck was the _definition_ of cockiness. "You're my boyfriend, aren't you?" I was _so_ going to make him lose. "Who do you love the most?" I questioned innocently. A plan was already forming in my mind.

"Don't you know it's you?" Perfect.

"Why do you love me?"

Puck blinked a few times. "Er… Can you repeat that?"

I bit back the smirk, producing fake tears with ease. Years of practice really did make perfect. "Can't you name at least one good trait I have?" I knew for a fact that he couldn't handle tears. I had him backed into a corner. I could already see the arrogant grin wipe off his face as he noticed my crocodile tears.

"Of course!" Puck shouted. "You're amazing and funny…and…" His voice trailed off when I began laughing.

"You totally fell for it!" I exclaimed. Puck narrowed his eyes and, before I knew it, he threw me over his shoulder and I screamed, feeling the world around me tip over. He casually walked over to the sofa as I demanded he let me down. Both of us toppled onto the couch, Puck tickling me mercilessly.

"You're evil, Grimm," he laughed. I shrieked with laughter. Genuine tears formed in my eyes from the giggles.

"Stop! Stop!" I exclaimed, squirming under his grasp. He continued to tickle me until we both were gasping for air.

**How did you like it? Rocking hard or barely strumming? It is currently around midnight, and I'm barely coherent. Can you believe school's already started? The whole week's been insanely tiring, what with after school band practice every freaking day. *Yawn* I'd like to thank ALL my wonderfully fabulous reviewers for your fabulously wonderful reviews. So…THANK YOU GUYS!!!**

**I have to tell you guys about two amazing songs that I've been obsessing over, Fallin' For You by Colbie Caillat and Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop by Landon Pigg (it'll probably sound familiar to you). I'm also reading a great book for one of my classes. It's the Seven Habits for Highly Effective Teens, and I _highly_ recommend it for everyone. It's shone a whole new light on my perspective of the world.**

**Remember, don't forget to review.**


	22. A Peek into the Mind of the Fairy King

_23. laugh_

**A Peek into the Mind of the Fairy King**

Sabrina doesn't think that I have a brain, but for _her_ information, my brain is very large, and very active. So maybe I don't like reading, or writing, or any of that stuff, but who _does_? I bet I think about more stuff that Grimm ever does. I bet she's the one with an empty head. After all, she _never _thinks before she acts, while I think out everything I do.

* * * * *

Grimm poked my arm roughly. "Hey! Wake up before the teacher comes," she hissed, jabbing my cheek.

I lifted my head off the desk and glowered at her. "Can't you see I'm trying to get some sleep?" Geez. She had _eyes,_ didn't she?

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Which you're not suppose to do. You'll get detention again, and I need a ride home."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Whatever." Just as I was about to fall back asleep, Dr. Stem walked into the classroom. He scanned the room and noticed my head resting on the desk.

"Robin, if you're not dead or dying, get your head off the desk," he said. I sighed.

Dr. Stem was actually my favorite teacher. He was everyone's favorite teacher. He was always cracking jokes or giving strange facts that people really didn't want to know. The only reason I listened to a word he said was because I actually enjoyed his Biology class.

"Who wants to know a true fact about chocolate?" Dr. Stem asked, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

Sabrina wrinkled her nose. "This is not going to be good," she groaned.

I snickered. "Go ahead, doc!" I exclaimed, twisting in my seat so my back was leaning against the black tabletop.

He glanced around the room, noting the eager, and cautious, faces of his students. "Did you guys know that the average chocolate bar in the United States contains at least eight pieces of an insect in it? Harvesting of the cacao beans occurs in the tropical countries of South America with low sanitation levels. Cacao tree beans are cut and piled in the farmer's field where they ferment for 6 days. During this process, children and adults walk over the piles; insects, rodents, small animals and other living things make their nests in the piles. Actually the U. S. Department of Health publishes a book entitled "The Food Defect Action Levels" in which they list unavoidable defects in food. Insect, rodents, and those type of things are all allowed by FDA."

The disgusted looks on the faces of the students was enough to make me burst into laughter. Sabrina groaned again. "It's even worse than I thought." She looked as if she were about to puke. "I had a chocolate bar this morning."

"Don't be such a puss, Grimm," I teased. Sabrina glared at me.

"Only you would think eating a bug isn't gross," she muttered. I shrugged. She was right.

"Now, I want you guys to turn to your partner and discuss the topics on this," he held up a piece of paper. "I was thinking of the idea last week, and decided to go with it." That was vague. I noticed a bunch of people were staring at Dr. Stem in confusion. "It's more of something that I think should keep you guys busy." That explained a lot. "These are like 'I think' ideas that are suppose to stimulate your thought processes and open up your mind." I yawned pointedly, staring at Sabrina's glossy blond hair. I've always been fascinated by her hair, for some strange reason.

Ew… That was a random thought…

When we had out paper, Sabrina stared at it. "Er…Is this a joke?" She continued to stare at the paper as if the words would jump out and eat her at any moment.

"What?" I asked, pulling the paper out of her hand. She continued to frown at her empty hand. I read over the topics. "Doors. What the heck?" I muttered. How were we suppose to discuss doors. _So, how 'bout them doors?_

I glanced around and saw most of the class crowding around Dr. Stem, bombarding him with questions.

I turned back to Sabrina with a shrug. "Whatever. Let's start." I'll just make up some crap.

"How are we suppose to discuss _doors_?" Sabrina demanded, completely flummoxed.

A random thought popped into my head. "I never understood the concept of a 'front door'," I began.

Sabrina gave me a strange look. "What are you-"

"The front door is the most important door in the house. It's the most decorated door in the house and an entryway into the main area where people enter and exit a house," I continued. "It's the main door. The front door. The number one door. And no one uses it. Most homeowners have forgotten whether their front doors even still open anymore. People use the 'back door' to enter the home, or the 'side door' or the 'door that comes in from the garage.' Those doors are put in as afterthoughts, awkwardly stuck on the side of houses, and lead into whatever room happened to be there at the time."

Sabrina just gave me her famous "he's gone insane" look. "Um…"

"I think it's silly," I said. "Don't you? I mean, really. Why even bother to have a front door if you won't use it? I don't use the front door. I climb through the window, so would that be considered a 'door'?" I scrawled down my answer on the paper.

"Wow," Sabrina said. "Are you sure Everafters don't get colds?" She pressed the back of her hand against my forehead.

"Ha ha," I sneered. "I was just saying. And you thought I didn't think enough."

* * * * *

I stretched onto the sofa, watching a marathon of CSI. I heard Sabrina throw herself onto the loveseat beside me. "Las Vegas?" She asked, staring at the TV. I nodded mutely. This, along with NCIS, was our favorite series. It was something we actually had in common. Amazing, isn't it?

"Well, which episode?" She demanded.

"Viva Las Vegas," I mumbled. A few minutes later, Sabrina yawned. "Sleepy?"

"Kind of. I spent all day finishing the Calculus project." She yawned again. Was it just me, or did she look like a little kitten when she yawned. Oh, god. Where did that thought come from?

Ugh. Gross. That thought was almost as gross as the food in the cafeteria. Speaking of cafeterias… "I think cafeterias serve bad food on purpose." Sabrina, who was almost on the verge of dozing off, raised a brow.

"How so?" She mumbled.

"It's all part of their sinister plot to destroy the human race. I think there's one guy with a name like 'Pilford J. Spruts' - all important rich people have 'J' for a middle initial- who discovered that if he sold food that cost thirty cents less than anybody else's, people wouldn't care if it tasted like muddy socks, and they'd buy it anyway."

"What the freak, Puck?" Sabrina chortled. "I think _you're_ the one who needs some sleep."

I waved a hand. "You asked for it," I said. "Anyway, he-Pilford J. Spruts- started selling cheap, yucky food to captive audiences at schools and hospitals and so forth in the hopes that, given enough time, the food would wear away at our enthusiasm for eating, effectively reverse training our instinctive drive to eat via negative reinforcement." Who knew I had such a huge vocabulary? "Sometime in the near future, he's going to blow up every fast food joint on the planet, and the heck if we're going to feel like working any harder for sustenance. We'll all starve to death with apathetic expressions on our faces."

I glanced at Sabrina and pouted. "Gee. Thanks, Grimm." She had fallen asleep. So much for my rant. Now I'll have to take revenge on her by painting her face blue…

* * * * *

Grimm and I stared at the two matching coffins slowly being lowered into the large hole in the ground. Sabrina rested her head on my shoulder and I patted her back awkwardly. It wasn't everyday that Grimm and I were this close. It felt sort of awkward with her crying all over my shoulder. Okay… So maybe she wasn't crying, but it was still bizarre.

I sighed as everybody started to wander off in different directions. I began pulling Sabrina towards the forest (Has anyone noticed that the entire town is surrounded by the crazy forest?). "Come on, Grimm."

Sabrina stumbled after me, glancing behind her one more time. We walked a bit further into the woods and I stopped in a little clearing. A few moments later, both of us were lying on our stomachs, fingering the smooth blades of grass. "You're being awfully nice today," Grimm noted. "Is there something disgusting waiting for me in my room?"

I pretended to be hurt. "What? I can be nice when I feel like it."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. She glanced at the cloudy sky and sighed. "I just can't believe they died. I knew Tom was old, but he looked so healthy. This may sound weird, but I expected Cindy to join him." She shook her head.

"You're such a flibbertigibbet," I said. "They're gone. No need to mope about it."

Sabrina scowled at me. "Can you be any more cold-hearted?" She glared at the tree across the clearing. "Why did we come here anyway?"

I shrugged. "It was so depressing back there." Grimm's sad expression was getting to me. God. I was turning into such a softie. I had to stop spending time with Marshmallow. She was rubbing off on me. I needed to cheer Grimm up (Not for her, but for my own sanity).

"You want to know something?" I asked, bluntly changing the subject.

"Is it another one of your crazy thoughts?" Sabrina asked.

"Of course," I replied, grinning cheekily. She shrugged. "You know how, if you listen to a music CD enough, one song ends, and you start humming the next one before it starts? This fits right in with my theory that humans are actually trained by space beings."

"How did you come up with that?" Sabrina inquired, genuinely looking interested.

"See, animals are trained by causing something unpleasant to happen when they do something undesirable and causing something pleasant to happen when they do something desirable. In effect, you're establishing an illogical cause and effect in their minds. Bark. Get scolded. Heel. Get food. Music CDs illustrate how humans are prone to this kind of arbitrary cause-and-effect training. One song plays, and we expect another to follow -- so much so that our subconscious knows what's going to play next, no matter how much music it's heard before. So I think humans are not only trainable but have been trained...by (who else?) space aliens.

"I mean, why else would polite society frown so disdainfully if the dessert fork is placed on the left side of the salad fork? Isn't that a downright silly thing when you think about it? I bet if you asked, no one could tell you why it's bad if a dessert fork is placed on the left side of a salad fork. But I know why. It's because a long time ago, space aliens used to zap us with hypertransturbo ray guns whenever we put the dessert fork on the left and tossed us chocolate éclairs when we put it on the right. I think we should fight this. The next time someone says to me, "But tails are not proper attire for luncheon," I'll look all snooty and say, "At least I'm not the mindless slave of a space alien." I bet that'll shut him up." I grinned at her.

Sabrina snorted. "What the heck is a hypertrans-whatchamacallit?"

"I made it up," I replied. Sabrina cracked a small smile.

I glanced down at my outfit and realized something else. "Ties are all wrong. Who thought it would be a formal, classy, dress-up kind of thing for a man to wear a tie? It serves no practical purpose. It does not cover parts of the body. It does not provide shelter from the atmosphere. It's a noose, the other way around. It's a leash for women to yank. Purely in the interests of fairness, I think that, for every occasion formal enough to require men to wear ties, women should be required to wear bungee cords that hang off the shoulder."

Grimm bursted into laughter. "Is that really what you come up with in your spare time?" She giggled. "Okay. What other thoughts do you have?"

I scratched my chin for a moment. "I think health foods are a bad idea. Eating is healthy for us, not just physically but psychologically as well." I nodded sagely. "If all we eat are low fat cupcakes, we're not going to get the required level of satisfaction from eating them, and each time we take a bite, the subconscious irritation builds a little more until finally we suffer nervous breakdowns and open fire in school yards.

"The synthetic fat product Olestra is ushering in a whole new danger. Olestra is kind of an inverse fat -- since its molecular structure is the inverse of that of regular fat, your taste buds can't detect much of a difference, but your body can't ingest it, and it comes out pretty much the same way it went in. Is this the start of a new trend? Are we going to see products on the shelves with all sorts of inverse proteins in them? If so, I predict everyone will starve to death. We'll be eating all these things, but our bodies won't absorb them.

"We'll get no nourishment from eating. We'll die. But it won't be a painful death -- our stomachs will have inverse food in them. We'll drop dead from starvation without even realizing we were hungry."

"How do you know about Olestra?" Sabrina laughed.

I gave a small shrug. "Dr. Stem. He was talking about it one day."

"Thanks for making me feel better, fairy boy," she said. "I guess you're not as brainless as I thought you were."

I frowned. "Geez. Thanks a lot."

Sabrina giggled and leaned forward. She kept on moving closer and closer, until I could smell the peanut butter sandwich she ate for lunch. My eyes, which apparently had a mind of their own, decided to betray me by glancing at her pink lips that were turned up in a grin. Did I actually want to kiss Grimm, the girl whom I loved to badger and bother?

Heck yeah!

Her hand shot out and yanked me down by my tie, causing me to choke on air. She ducked out of the way right as my lips brushed against hers. Even that little bit of contact was enough to make my face heat up. "What the heck?" I exclaimed, glaring at Sabrina. She was rolling around in the grass, convulsing with laughter.

"Aw! You looked so shocked!" She snickered. "That was just the funniest darn thing in the world!"

I am definitely going to paint her face blue.

**Aw. Poor Puck. He was so close to getting that kiss. So, I got the 'thoughts' of Puck from Rink works. It's a HILARIOUS website. I just wrote this because I realized I have been neglecting my stories. It may make no sense. Heck, you may think I'm psychotic. **

**I learned some very interesting stuff:**

**1. "Come hither" is a funny thing to say.  
2. Chocolate has bugs in it.  
3. A female praying mantis will eat a male praying mantis's head when mating.  
4. A davenport is a large couch.**

**Yes. You may be thinking, **_**What the heck were you doing to find these things?**_** The answer: I don't know.  
Doesn't Puck sound so philosophical, though? Who knew he had it in him?**

**Farewell for now ~ LN **


	23. Bad Days and Blackouts

_Finally! I've posted something, no matter how insanely unrealistic it is! _

_The song below just reminded me of this story, and I don't really know why, but I decided to add it anyway._

_**Enjoy!**_

_

* * *

_

17. Snow

_"__Somebody Needs A Hug" by Keith Anderson_

_I think it's safe to say,  
__You've had a bad day..  
__And something even tells me I should stay away,  
__But I can't!-I'm living dangerously!  
__Hey, baby, call me crazy, I think I know what you need,  
__Girl, I got your remedy._

_(Chorus)  
__Somebody needs a hug!  
__A little personal attention;  
__Some good old loving and affection,  
__Yeah, I'm talking full body,  
__Good lord o' mighty, WOO-come and get you some!  
__You need to be wrapped up, snug as a bug in a rug,  
__A big old teddy bear squeeze,  
__Where you can barely breathe;  
__Somebody needs a hug._

_I see you're not convinced,  
__You're still on the fence,  
__And I'd be wise to disappear if I had any sense;  
__But I don't!-No, obviously!  
__I think I can fix it,  
__Baby, don't resist it,  
__Darlin', it's so easy to see..._

_Somebody needs a hug!  
__A little personal attention;  
__Some good old loving and affection,  
__Yeah, I'm talking full body,  
__Good lord o' mighty, WOO-come and get you some!  
__You need to be wrapped up, snug as a bug in a rug,  
__A big old teddy bear squeeze,  
__Where you can barely breathe;  
__Somebody needs a hug._

_Ooh, that's what I'm talkin' about.  
__A little snuggle time.  
__You start to smile, and you're biting your lip,  
__And girl I know what that means.  
__You're walking over,  
__You're getting closer,  
__Looks like you finally see._

_Somebody needs a hug!  
__A little personal attention;  
__Some good old loving and affection,  
__Yeah, I'm talking full body,  
__Good lord o' mighty, WOO-come and get you some!  
__You need to be wrapped up, snug as a bug in a rug,  
__A big old teddy bear squeeze,  
__Where you can barely breathe;  
__Somebody needs a hug._

**Bad Days and Blackouts**

I had a horrible morning. Last night, I got virtually no sleep at all for absolutely no reason. At times, just when I was about to doze off, something would break through my dreams and startle me awake, however quiet the sound may be. Then, when I rolled out of bed this morning, I tripped over the tangle of my bed sheets and smacked my head on my nightstand, earning me a massive red blotch on my forehead.

To make matters worse, the shower ran out of hot water before I could even lather soap on my shower sponge. To make matters _even_ worse, I lost my footing coming out of the tub and almost knocked myself out. To top it all off, my hair was totally rebelling and would not, for the love of all that is good and holy, stay in a ponytail, so I resolved to tie it in a pathetic bun.

Which brings me here. I sat, sulking, at the kitchen table. Granny had accidentally burned my breakfast. Granny! The person who has a magical (well, to most people) touch when it comes to food! I stared down at the black pancakes, not sure which color they were before, and stared back at Granny's apologetic expression. "I'll make another batch," she said quickly.

I glanced at the clock and realized that there wasn't any time to eat. I had to get to school. Glancing around, I noted that Puck wasn't here. A first for the constantly hungry fairy. Daphne, who had to make up a few assignments for the day she was sick, had gone to school early, but Puck had no such excuse. He'd rather boil in tar than spend more time in school than the required hours.

I stood outside in the freezing weather and waited for Puck to come out. When he didn't, I decided that I had waited for him long enough. He was probably goofing off. So, with that in mind, I trudged through the ankle high snow, towards Ferryport Landing High School.

While a majority of the schools in most of the surrounding towns had been given a snow day, Ferryport Landing High decided that they rather have their students suffer miserably and refused to close down.

Whoever ran things upstairs decided that they hated me today because I slipped on a patch of ice. Not only that, but my cranium collided with the trunk of a tree as I toppled over. It was all I could do to not cry out loud as my head throbbed like a billion football players bashing me with their elbows. What was with me an the constant slipping all of the sudden? Not to brag, but I'm normally a very graceful person.

A figure stood over me as I rubbed the side of my head. "Puck?" I mumbled in confusion. "I thought you were ditching."

"What happened to _you_?" Puck questioned, staring at me weirdly. "And what's with that bruise on your forehead?" He leaned down and hoisted me up. I was totally floored. Let's just say Puck wasn't one to ever want to _help_ somebody willingly.

I fixed my hair, ignoring the pain from the fall. I didn't want to seem weak in front of Puck. No need to give him more ammo against me. He was already loaded. "Long story." He raised a brow. I knew he hated that phrase. "Alright, I fell and banged my head against my stupid nightstand. Does it really look that bad?" My fingers brushed against the bump.

"Yeah," he mumbled, staring at it. I lowered my head self-consciously, not that it would help at all. "Geez. What's with the clumsiness?"

"That's what I was wondering." I grabbed my backpack and continued to walk towards school. I looked at my watch again and groaned. "We're going to be late!"

Puck shrugged. Of course _he_ wouldn't care. I wholly believe that Puck makes it his mission in life to commit as many infringements as possible before he graduates. He was on first name basis with the principal and at the head of every teacher's Most Wanted list. I bet they sat around in the teachers lounge cursing his name.

"I am not looking forward to school," I mumbled, rubbing my mittens together. They weren't helpful in blocking out the cold at all.

"John's too greedy to keep the heaters running all day. Just watch us get in there and freeze out butts off. " Puck's breaths made puffs of fog as he spoke. "It's a good thing he's not exactly a great principal, or I'd have been expelled a long time ago."

"You want to fly there?" Puck questioned, noticing my shaking frame. I couldn't find my thick jacket this morning, so I was stuck wearing the flimsy piece of fabric that was unfairly dubbed a sweater.

"Nah." I did not want to risk somebody seeing Puck fly. It would be pretty hard explaining that, and I didn't exactly like using Forgetful Dust to wipe out people's memory. I just didn't seem right.

In a bout of chivalry I did not see coming, Puck pulled off his jacket ( a prop he needed to keep up a human appearance) and unceremoniously threw it at me. I stared at the warm object in my hands and back at the fairy, waiting to see if this was some type of trick. Puck was very creative with his pranks.

"Are you waiting for pigs to majestically soar over our heads? Just put the jacket on before I decide to take it back. Or you freeze to death. Whatever comes first."

I glared at him but didn't need to be told twice. Even though my pride was a bit bruised, I pulled Puck's coat over my useless, thin one and zipped it up. Glorious warmth enveloped me and I let out a sigh of relief. Puck simpered, but I was too grateful to care. If I've learned anything from my past experiences, it's to never complain when I'm given something helpful.

Ferryport High became visible after a few moments of walking. The thick fringes of the forest touched the edge of the white building. I had a weird feeling that the forest was getting bigger every year. It practically swallowed up half the town already.

"Crap! We're five minutes late," I exclaimed, peeking at my watch while we walked down the empty halls of the high school. My AP Biology teacher was the strictest, most brutal man in the school. The worse part was that I was a model student in his class, but that didn't stop him from nearly giving me a detention the first time I was late. The only thing that stopped him was Jasmine, who reminded him that he had to give a warning on the first tardy.

I was dead. It's not like I've never had detention before, but this was a first since elementary school, and it would go in my permanent record. I hate today with a burning passion.

Puck shrugged. "Eh. What'll you do? I think I'll just slip into my math class when Mr. Rivers isn't looking." He gave me a wink before strutting down the hallway.

I made my way to the Biology room as quickly as possible. It was best to get this over with. Just as I suspected, the moment I walked into the classroom, Mr. Lester gave me one look before saying, "Detention, Miss. Grimm," in a bored voice. My shoulders slumped in defeat. Great. Just freaking great.

Jasmine gave me a sympathetic look when I plopped down next to her. "I feel for you," she whispered. She glanced at my forehead. "Oh, honey, you need an icepack for that." I just groaned and rested my head against my desk, being called out by Mr. Lester for it. I shot him the dirtiest look I could muster while he was turned around.

The rest of the class passed in peace, without another unlucky event befalling me. I was so very tired, but I managed not to fall asleep. I dutifully took notes. Sometimes, my eyes would go out of focus as Mr. Lester lectured. My mind wandered back to this morning. Why was Puck acting so nice if today was suppose to be my unluckiest day since forever?

"What happened there?" Jas whispered, pointing at my forehead and breaking me out of my daydream.

"I fell," I mumbled shortly. That was it for the conversation. I glanced around the classroom and noticed all the students were sporting at least three or four layers of clothing, yet some were still shivering. Just like Puck predicted, the building was as cold as it was outside. Stupid Mr. Garrick and his stupid money worshipping ways.

I sank into Puck's jacket a bit and realized that it smelled pretty… amazing. Which in itself was amazing since Puck wasn't one for hygiene. Well, I guess growing up helped with his cleanliness. I sniffed the collar a bit. It smelled like forest pine and rainkissed leaves, probably because the boy _lives_ in the woods.

I immediately straightened up when I realized what I was doing. Jas sent me weird looks, and I refused to meet her gaze. My cheeks burned(which really was welcome because I had lost feeling of my nose).

This was one of the times that I wished my school wasn't on block scheduling because that meant that I has to spend ninety minutes with my demonic teacher.

The rest of the period consisted of writing boring notes on cell development and the Krebs cycle. I dutifully wrote it all down. This year, I told myself that I would do anything it takes to get a perfect GPA. I'd definitely need it when I applied to colleges. Heaven knows I needed some scholarships.

When the bell rang, Jas and I made our way to Psychology. I noticed the students we passed were huddled together, trying to warm themselves up. It would have been nice if the school had a central heating system that was controlled by something other than Principal Garrick.

Our peppy teacher, Mrs. Sandy, gave us a dazzling smile as we filed in. It was the same as always, except this time, we watched a disturbing video involving a beefy rat chasing after a tiny little mouse.

When the movie came to a close, half the class had their mouths hanging open in disgust. Then, they all drew a simultaneous "Ew!"

Three seconds after that video, the intercom came to life. A lady from the front office announced that there was a dangerous blizzard that has made the roads in Ferryport Landing hazardous to travel on. Unfortunately, this meant that everybody was stuck in here until the storm blew over.

"Be prepared," the lady announced, "for a school wide power-"

The lights flickered off before she could finish her announcement. The entire room was plunged into complete darkness. Everybody let out shouts of protest at their sudden inability to see.

Sunlight couldn't even enter through the window because nobody bothered to chop off a massive oak tree that blocked the way.

"Calm down, you guys," Mrs. Sandy shouted over the cacophony. "It's not the end of the world. Stop being so dramatic. I'm talking to you, Jerry!" Jerry Woods immediately stopped screaming. I rolled my eyes. He was one of those jerkazoids that was on the football team, so, naturally, he hung out with Puck, which also meant that he _acted_ somewhat like Puck.

Apparently, according to the football coach's rule, every football player was suppose to treat everyone in the school like a team member, or something like that. They were all suppose to be respectful and stuff. What a load of bull. A bunch of the football players were pretty nice. They acted like normal students. Then, there were players like Puck, who basked in the spotlight and enjoyed using their powers to torment everybody else.

"Great. Just what I need. A school-wide blackout." I banged my head against my desk and winced in pain when I realized that the bump on my head had not magically disappeared yet.

Jas patted my back sympathetically. "Hey, like my grandma says: at least your not a Siamese twin attached to the butt of your gay brother who's on a date."

I turned my head and stared in her general direction. "Your grandma really says that?"

"It was something like that," Jas replied.

The rest of the day did not go well for me. I was possibly having the worse day in the history of bad days. I got a lecture from my third period teacher for falling asleep in class, forgot to turn in an essay, and had my lunch crushed by a group of rowdy idiots who got into a fight. By the end of the day, I was tired and hungry. Throughout the whole ordeal, the lights were still off, which meant, in my sleep deprived state, I kept bumping into things.

By forth period, I was too tired to even feel mad anymore. I just wanted to sleep, or at least get something to eat.

I sluggishly made my way into my last period classroom and slid into my seat before everybody else came in.

Puck sauntered over to my desk. He stooped down low enough to see my face. "You look like-"

"Shut. Up," I hissed, throwing him the scariest glare I could muster.

Puck reeled back, a surprised look on his face. He was probably having a mood whiplash. This morning, I was just mildly irritated. "Geez, Grimm. What's up with you?"

"I am not in the mood for any of your crap," I whispered. Just then, our AP physics teacher strolled into the room, demanding that everybody take a seat. Puck, to my utter astonishment, took a seat beside me. When his friends called for him, Puck shot them a look, quieting them down immediately. Wimps.

"What's wrong, Grimm?" Puck demanded quietly. I ignored him and stared straight ahead. Our teacher decided that our principal was being an idiot and told us that he wasn't going to conduct a lesson under these conditions, so we basically had a free period. I love my physics teacher.

I thanked my lucky star and buried my head in my hands. My hopes of napping where brutally crushed by the constant yapping of the rest of the class.

Puck poked the side of my head. "Hey! If you're not dead, talk to me."

"Will you give it a rest already?" I buried my head into my arms.

"Not until you tell me why you're acting like a complete-"

"I'm just having a really messed up day, okay?" I turned my head and stared at him. With the dim light, I could barely make out his figure. "Why would you even care?"

Puck smirked. "I don't like seeing you ticked off unless I'm the one causing your misery."

"That's really messed up," I mumbled. "You're insane."

"You know what's insane? This situation. I can't believe we're actually trapped in this school until tomorrow."

"I know. How crazy is that. I thought this type of stuff only happens to other people." I snorted. My stomach gave a loud, obnoxious growl.

"Hungry?" Puck laughed.

"I didn't have dinner, breakfast, or lunch," I admitted. My stomach grumbled again, warning me that it was going to digest itself if it didn't some sort of snack.

Puck rummaged through his backpack and pulled something out. He tossed it onto my desk. I glanced at the object and nearly squealed.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I exclaimed, tearing into the large bag of chips. My weariness was momentarily forgotten as my hunger kicked into full gear. I emptied half of the bag's contents without taking a single breath. When I realized how gluttonous I was acting, I immediately slowed down.

"Wow. I don't think I've ever heard you thank me, or eat like that for that matter." Puck watched me curiously. I felt my cheeks redden a bit. "By the way, you owe me for those."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for the _chivalrous_ act, Puck."

"The only reason a man is ever chivalrous is so he can get a home run with a girl," he grumbled sardonically.

I flushed even more. "That's not always true! There are some guys out there who know how to treat a lady."

Puck snorted with disdain. "Sure there are."

_To Be Continued…_

**I seem to have ADHD, and I'm not just joking. I seriously have a problem finishing any story I start. In fact, I can't even think of one… Ugh! It can be so irritating. I've written like a million fics that are completely incomplete. **

**Sorry for the possible spelling errors and/or weird inconsistencies in the story. It's late and I've spent the whole day finishing a big project. I'm brain dead, but I knew that I'd never post this if I didn't get it done with today. That, and Fanfiction seems to be spazzing out on me.**

**Well… yeah. I'll try to post soon… **

**No, I'm not joking.**


	24. Manhunt

_52. Cold_

**Manhunt**

The temperature had dropped considerably. Students were huddled up in small groups to preserve the little warmth still present. Thankfully, the school had stocked up on plenty of blankets and even pillows. They were some of the few things that the teachers refused to allow Principal Garrick to sell. Everybody sat around the gymnasium for the night, gossiping away, even after the teachers demanded the they all go to sleep.

I vigorously rubbed my nose to get some feeling back into it. A shiver wracked my body. Jasmine plopped down beside me with a blanket over her shoulder. She didn't seem the least bit concerned about the dangers of developing hypothermia and _dying._

"Are you not cold at all?" I asked incredulously. I know she was an Everafter and all, but it was _freezing_ in here.

"Not really," Jas replied. "I _was _living in northern Canada for most of my life. Not even absolute zero compares to that place." She shivered, but I doubted it was from the cold. The province of Nunavut's northern territory was known for being _very _cold. I shuddered at the mere thought. Jas didn't like to talk about her past much, so when she did, I was all ears.

I glanced across the gym and noticed a group of guys huddled together. Puck laughed at something one of his friends said. He met my gaze and winked. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Jasmine.

She yawned. "This is boring. We should play a game or something."

I eyed her suspiciously. "What game?"

Jas lifted a finger and stood up. "Hey, guys," she shouted to the entire gym. "We should play a game! Who wants to make some suggestions?"

"Truth or Dare!" one girl shrieked. Some people groaned. Jasmine shook her head. I hate Truth or Dare with a burning passion. No way was I going through _that _torture again. I'd rather gorge my eyes out.

"Charades?"

"Twister!" Everybody glanced at the girl who said that. I snorted.

Mimi Bochum was a very interesting individual. By interesting, I mean stupid. The girl's IQ was lower than her age, but that didn't stop students from slathering oodles of attention onto her. I'll never understand the workings of the human mind. How could somebody so cruel and imperious have so many friends? Though I wouldn't go so far as calling her followers "friends". The second her father disowns her (and it's going to happen one day), the others will drop her like a hot potato.

Everybody in the school knew that Mimi and I didn't get along. One time, she had the audacity to try and use me to score a date with Puck. It's safe to say that it did not work out well. The second I found out her disgusting plan, I punched her in the face and broke her nose. Thank god that it was on the way home. Ever since that incident, Mimi had done everything in her power to destroy my reputation. When will she learn that I could care less about what people thought of me?

"We should play Manhunt," Puck suggested, hands clasped behind his head. There was a mutter of agreement.

"Oh, no! You kids are not playing Manhunt," Mrs. Rogers exclaimed, running towards us. "You guys could get seriously injured."

"But there's nothing else to do," Puck's friend grumbled. "Besides, it's not like any of us could get out of here."

Jasmine nodded sagely. "We promise to be careful, if that helps."

Mrs. Rogers pushed her glasses up her nose, glancing at each of us. She sighed. "It doesn't, but I doubt that it would stop you guys." She glanced at the other teachers. Some of them were going through work like they normally would. Others were chatting with each other. "Alright, alright. But if somebody breaks their arm, you are all in a butt-load of trouble." Everyone grinned. The was a reason why Mrs. Rogers was everybody's favorite teacher.

* * *

We had split up into two groups. I was a Fugitive. How ironic. The hallway was so dark, I couldn't see the other team, the Cops. Chances of tripping and breaking bones were high. I felt the excitement radiating from my fellow Fugitives.

Yawning, I wondered whether I had enough energy to walk, let alone sneak. Maybe I should have sat this one out, but I could never turn down a challenge.

"We're playing an A to B variant," Puck's voice called from across the hallway. Who died and made him king? Oh yeah... his dad. "It'll make it more challenging. The Fugitives have to make it all the way back to the gym to win." So that's why we had to walk all the way to the southern entrance of the school. "The Cops stop them. If a Fugitive is caught, he's becomes a Cop. Nobody can guard the gym entrance. Got it?" Well, wasn't he so imperious. All the students grunted in agreement. "Go."

Everybody scattered in random directions. There were surprised squeals as people ran into each other. So much for being careful.

I pressed myself against the lockers as people rushed past me. Carefully, I inched down the hall. Gradually, the pitter-patter of footsteps faded away until the hallway was as silent as a tomb. Letting out a small sigh, I began feeling my way towards the gym.

Feeling pretty good about myself, I almost started humming. The gym couldn't be that far now. I made sure to dodge the occasional Cop.

Almost there...

"Hey, Grimm." I nearly gasped in shock. Puck's voice was right in front of me. "I know you're here somewhere." Damn. I tiptoed backwards, making sure not to breathe. "I'm going to catch you eventually," he chuckled. "You're an easy capture. You can barely stand up."

I sorely wanted to tell him off, but that would give away my location. Instead, I attempted to bypass the spot where I thought he stood. My foot caught on something and I stumbled into a locker. I groaned, having already given my position away.

I made a mad dash down the hall. My hair whipped against what I assumed was Puck's face because it was followed by sputtering. This was just like any other training session, I told myself, picking up my pace. Behind me, I head Puck's footsteps getting closer. There was no way I'd be able to outrun him. The cheater was probably flying.

Frantically feeling along the wall, I found a doorknob and pulled, praying that it would open. My breath came out in a _whoosh _when it swung outwards. I scrambled in and shut the door, wincing when it made a small click. Puck had ears like a bat.

Something slammed into the door with enough force to make me stumble. I let out a small yelp before grabbing onto the door handle. "Little pig, little pig, let me in," Puck taunted from the other side.

I could feel my grip on the door handle slipping. Instead of waiting for the inevitable, I let the handle go and shot backwards. The door flew open and banged against the wall. "I have you now, my pretty," he cackled.

I bit my lip to stop myself from telling him to shut up with the movie lines already. My back hit a wall and I internally cursed. I closed my eyes and listened for any sound. There was none, not even the faintest sound of breathing. Puck could walk like a freaking cat when he wanted to. Damn. I'm dead meat.

Flattening myself against the wall, I sidled across the room. Maybe I could reach the door without him noticing. My hand brushed against something that definitely was no attached to the wall.

I tried to turn back… but it was too late. Familiar, warm hands latched around my waist and pressed me firmly against the wall. "Gotcha," Puck murmured triumphantly.

"God dang it!" I shouted, punching his chest angrily.

Puck leaned even closer until I could smell his breath. Thank god he had decided to brush this morning. "You didn't stand a chance."

I muffled a small yawn. "I would have done much better if I wasn't so tired," I complained petulantly.

"_Right_."

Both of us stood there in an awkward silence. Our close proximity wasn't helping matters. I placed my hands together and made the awkward turtle gesture. Puck snorted, slowly stepping away.

He slid down to the ground and tugged at my hand. Too tired to argue, I sat beside him.

"So…" he began.

"So…" I mumbled. "Wanna go back? The others are probably done with the game."

"Nah. I'd rather sit here. Some of them get really cranky at one in the morning."

I laughed. "Right? There's only so much of everyone that I can stand. Jas can hold her own." I shivered, wiggling my frozen toes. I'd surely get frostbite. My teeth began to chatter uncontrollably.

"Hold on. I'll be right back," Puck said, standing up. He strutted out of the room, leaving me all by myself.

This gave me some time to think. Puck was being really nice today… _why_? Maybe he was planning some horrible prank and wanted to butter me up for it. Today wasn't different from any other day. At least, for him it wasn't. This nightmarish day, I had to admit, would have been worse if Puck had acted like an obnoxious a-hole.

Why was I overanalyzing all of this? Geez! Maybe he felt sorry for me. Maybe he did like me after all… Stop! Don't even start that train of thought. It'll lead to uncharted territory.

Puck returned shortly with pillows and blankets. He threw me a pillow and sat beside me, pulling three blankets over us. "Just in case someone comes in. I don't want to explain why my _wing_ was wrapped around your shoulder." Shivering, I leaned into Puck's body. He radiated heat. Lucky jerk.

He didn't push me away, so I rested my head on his shoulder, pressing my nose against his neck to warm it up. Desperate times calls for desperate measures. I felt Puck shiver. "Are you cold?" I inquired, surreptitiously breathing in his weirdly appealing scent. What was he wearing? Was it that Homme cologne? Why would he wear cologne in the first place? _What am I thinking_?

I need to sleep.

Puck shivered again. "Er… no." I glanced at him, wondering what he was talking about. Then, I remembered my question.

I yawned and unconsciously snuggled closer to him. This would be a good time to talk to him… This would be the time in those movies when the protagonist and her colleague talk out their problems and come to appreciate each others differences. Too bad neither of us were willing to swallow our pride to do this.

"Hey, Grimm," Puck whispered. My eyelids felt heavy. I barely managed a grunt. "I…"

I fell asleep before I could hear the rest of this sentence.

**A little OOC for both of them, but hey! It's one in the morning and Sabrina hasn't slept all day. It's not one of my best works, but I was honestly totally confused about what I was going to do… Oh, well. Maybe next time. **

**This document manager is being retarded at the moment, so I apologize for any strange spacing problems. **

**:D **


	25. Delayed

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own the Sisters Grimm. **

_If anybody wants to know what happened to my other story, Grimm Family Therapy, read the author's note below._

_My creative juices are finally flowing. Thank goodness! I thought I've lost my touch… that I've never had to begin with. Yeah, so I wrote this at like two in the morning, so it may be kind of out there...  
Oh, and this chapter is rated PG 13 for Sherlock Holmes Man's distorted perceptions. _

_

* * *

_

_24. Last Straw_

**Delayed**

The minute I saw the notice beside our flight schedule, I groaned in horror. _Delayed_. How long it was delayed, I didn't know. I could be one hour or, god forbid, it could be for several hours. Airport delays _suck_. Everybody who's been through one of those knows what I'm going on about. Not only that, but my family was also with me. They're great and all… until they become impatient. My dad turned into the equivalent of Godzilla when he was impatient, and I can't say Puck is any better.

I watched Daphne pull our younger brother, Jasper, onto her lap. His seven-year-old cuteness would have been disarming, if it wasn't for the fact that he seemed going through a phase. The dreaded "Everything I want, I get_" _phase that everybody, sibling and parent, hopes to avoid.

Granny sat across from Daphne. She pulled a large, leather-bound book out of her tiny little handbag. I watched in amazement as she also extracted her glasses case. Where did all that come from? Was it like Hermione's bag in Harry Potter?

Mom and Dad sat down on either side of Daphne. They cooed over the youngest Grimm, who happily lapped up the attention. He was definitely related to us, all right.

Uncle Jake plopped down on the ground, not even bothering with a chair. Ever since Briar's death, he's been really depressed. Just being around him made me want to cry. I knew I shouldn't, but I've tried to avoid him as much as possible. It's been four and a half years, but he's never improved much.

I glanced around the waiting area, taking in my fellow passengers. Some of them were busy typing away on their laptops. Some people stared out the huge, floor to ceiling window as if their willpower alone could get the fight moving. There was one man dressed like Sherlock Holmes. He even had one of those pipes in his mouth. In his hand was a leash. Connected to that leash was a giant of a dog that could have been mistaken for a small woolly mammoth. I had no idea what that was about.

A pair of familiar hands wrapped around my waist. "Staring at Sherlock over there?" Puck whispered, snickering. I turned around in his grip. "Wonder what's up with that."

I shrugged lightly. People had their quirks. He, of all people, should know that. "I hate flight delays," I grumbled. "Stupid hurricane. I never would have suggested coming here if I knew how fast those things formed."

Puck smirked. "You've never experienced a hurricane before, have you?"

"No, I've lived up north my whole life. Of course I've never experienced a hurricane." I groaned, resting my head limply on Puck's shoulder. "Disney World was such a bad idea. I knew Uncle Jake should have stayed home." We simultaneously glanced at the slouching figure of my uncle. He definitely wasn't in a good shape. The poor man had broken down in the middle of Magic Kingdom when he caught sight of a woman dressed up as Briar Rose. Dad had to literally drag him out of the path of a stampede of excited children.

Then, Puck saw some Peter Pan attraction in Fantasyland, and he threw a fit. He scared off half the children waiting in the line.

But that's another story for another day.

Puck lifted my chin up so I would gaze into his strikingly green eyes. He was distracting me, which I appreciated. "So… I never did get that kiss earlier, Grimm." That was true. When Puck was about to kiss me during the firework display at Disney, Daphne threw herself between us, knocking me over in her excitement. She didn't even realize that she had completely shattered the magical moment!

"True," I replied, standing on the tips of my toes. Puck grinned down at me. He leaned forward and…

"Sabrina!" Jasper squealed, tugging on the legs of my pants. I sighed in frustration. Puck scowled at the air above my head. Trust me. I knew how he felt. It seems like we haven't had any alone time since we got here. My family kept on getting in the way, especially my dad. It was so obvious he did it on purpose.

You'd think we'd have gotten some alone time at the park, but _no_. Somebody was always following us around. We managed to ditch my dad once, only to bump into Daphne halfway across the park. She, in her excited haze, refused to leave my side and dragged me to all the rides.

"Yes, Jasper?" I inquired, kneeling down to his level.

He shot me a cute grin. "Daddy says that you will get me some hot chocolate."

I glared at my father, who was doing a crappy job at hiding his grin. "Why not," I sighed. "Come on." Jasper clung to my hand as I walked over to a small Starbucks across from the terminal. Puck sulked after me. I silently giggled at his expression and took his hand.

A teenage girl, popping a piece of her pink gum, glanced up at me when I stopped at the counter. "Hello, welcome to Starbucks. What can I get you today?" she asked automatically. Her eyes slid across my face to my boyfriend's. They lingered there for a while. She suddenly began straightening her green apron. Oh, great. Just what I needed. A hormonal teenage girl ogling Puck.

I cleared my throat to get her attention. Her eyes focused on my face again. "I'll have a small cup of hot chocolate," I snapped, rather harshly. I glanced down at Jasper. "Anything else?" He shook his head. I looked back at the girl. "That's all."

She glanced between me, Jasper, and Puck. Something lit inside her eyes and her face turned bright pink. I watched in confusion as she whirled around, quickly assembling Jasper's drink. The girl slid the steaming hot cup into my hands. "That'll be two twenty."

I heard Puck grumble something under his breath before he slapped three dollars onto the counter. "I hope your dad's happy," he muttered. The girl peeked at him and then at me as she got his change. Her brows creased in confusion. What was she thinking?

We were walking back to my family when Puck bursted into guffaws. "What?" I asked, noting the way his eyes darted between me and Jasper.

"That girl," he snickered, "she thought Jasper was- was-" He clutched his sides while hooting with laugher. He was attracting some attention, but I doubted that he cared.

"What?" I repeated, grinning slightly at Puck's laughter. He really did have a contagious laugh.

"She thought we were Jasper's parents!" Puck exclaimed, collapsing onto the tiled floor.

My face instantly turned bright red. I looked at Jasper, who happily sipped on his drink. He had slightly wavy blond hair, but his eyes were dark brown, like my mom's. He kind of did look like me, but he didn't look anything like Puck. I had no idea where she could have gotten that ridiculous idea from.

~XOXOX~

An hour passed without any signs of change in the weather. It was a good thing this airport had so many generators, because the weather outside would surely have caused a blackout. I've definitely had enough of those.

Puck and I tried to sneak away several times, only to be intercepted by none other than my dad. I really wanted to kick him at the moment. Did he have a third eye or something?

Finally, we settled on a comfortable position beside the windows. Puck's back rested against the cool glass, and my back was against his chest. The roaring of the storm could faintly be heard in the background.

I stared at Granny Relda. She had apparently grown tired of the book and had begun doing yoga. Nothing is more scarring than watching your elderly grandmother do the Awkward Chair Pose. The worst part was the old man across the terminal. He just leered at her in a very stalkerish manner. I'm pretty sure he was checking out my grandmothers assets. I wanted to gag.

"We apologize for the inconvenience, but the roads have officially been closed off due to the weather. Employees are coming around with blankets and pillows for anybody who needs them. We will do everything in our power to make your stay here as comfortable as possible," some man on the intercom said. Everybody around me let out a collective groan.

Great. The roads were closed. How is it that I always found myself in these situations?

"So much for just finding a hotel for the night," Puck muttered. "I'd hate sleeping here. There isn't even a proper bed. I need a bed."

I sighed. "Tell me about it… and don't you sleep on a trampoline."

Puck shrugged. "It's still _my_ bed."

A flight attendant passed by and offered us a pair of pillows and blankets. I gratefully took them. "Don't you guys look so adorable," she said, before walking away.

"Adorable," Puck griped. "I'm not adorable. I'm incredibly handsome and irresistible."

I rolled my eyes. "Stop, before I start choking on your ego."

"You know you love it, Grimm," Puck teased smugly.

"Yeah, let me tell you about it." I caught sight of Daphne petting the woolly mammoth/dog. She probably could have ridden on his back. The Sherlock Holmes dude blew on his pipe. Much to my surprise, I noticed bubbles floating out of it.

Okaaay.

There were a cluster of teenagers wearing pajamas sitting around in a tight circle. A few elderly people were passed out in the seats, some snoring rather loudly. It was dark outside, and the lights had been dimmed slightly in the airport so that people could sleep. A steady hum of whispering voices pervaded the air in the otherwise quiet night.

Jasper was trying to imitate Granny Relda's crazy yoga stretches. He kept failing miserably, falling all over the place. My dad had fallen asleep on Mom's shoulder. He had a small trail of drool running down the side of his mouth. Yup. My mom was one lucky gal.

I turned my attention back to the Everafter behind me. He gazed at me with love shining plainly in his eyes. He leaned forward. Just when he was about to kiss me, we were interrupted… again.

"You kids!" Sherlock Holmes Man shouted, appearing in front of us. He wore a stern expression, which clashed with the bubbles coming out of his pipe. Puck and I jumped. I, unfortunately, rolled out of his embrace and almost banged my head against the glass window.

"What?" Puck snapped, helping me sit up.

Sherlock Holmes Man wagged his fingers at us. "You two were about to have sex, weren't you?"

"What?" I exclaimed, face flushed. "No!"

Puck repeatedly smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Yes, you were!" The man waved his hands wildly. Was he trying to make a scene? For Pete's sake! Puck and I were just _trying _to kiss! "You know what happens when you have sex?" the man demanded. Puck tried to scoot away from the crazy loon, pulling me along with him. "Do you?" the man repeated.

Both of us shook our heads.

"You get _AIDS_!" Sherlock Holmes Man screeched.

Oh. My. God. This could not be happening to me. I'm pretty sure the entire world heard him. I couldn't even look at Puck at the moment.

"What is going on here?" _Thank you, thank you, thank you, Mom! _I wanted to scream, seeing her walk up to the three of us.

"These two teenagers were copulating in a very ostentatious manner," the man exclaimed. His spit flew everywhere. Some of it managed to land on my mom's face.

She stared at him like he had mutated into a giant chicken. She glanced at me with a _what-the-freak_ expression. I just shook my head vigorously. "Um… Thank you for… stopping them?" My mom seemed to be at a loss for words. A real sight to behold.

"Just doing my duty, ma'am." He tipped his hat. "I've been through this before. It was hard, but I managed to tear them apart." The man looked at the two of us grimly.

My mom opened her mouth, as if to say something, then immediately closed it. "Well," she began slowly. "Thank you so much for your help. Why don't you come sit with me and discuss the difficulty of raising teenagers…" She made a shooing motion in our direction.

I didn't need to be told twice, and neither did Puck. He grabbed my hand and dragged me away from the crazy Sherlock Holmes Man. My mortification hadn't lessened with the distance. In fact, I felt kind of awkward being near Puck now. Great. Another moment ruined.

We found ourselves sitting in an empty hallway that I'm pretty sure was off-limits. Puck leaned against the wall, shoving his fingers through his hair. "That was probably the most embarrassing moment of my life," I whispered, sliding to the ground.

"Yeah. Just what I needed. Having the sex talk with a strange man in the middle of an airport at eleven o' clock at night" Puck sat down beside me. "I just wanted one kiss. It seems like that isn't going to happen tonight." He let a out a resigned sigh.

I shook my head, pulling him forward by his shirt. "No," I snapped angrily. "I am going to kiss you if it's the last thing I-"

The door flew open at the moment. Both of us glared at the source of our interruption. Uncle Jake sluggishly made his way into the room. He glanced at the two of us and his lower lip trembled. Oh, no.

"What?" he asked, sitting across from us. He wrapped his arms around his knees and pulled them close to his chest.

"Nothing," I mumbled. Puck's shoulders slumped in defeat. A close encounter with Uncle Jake would be the last straw that broke the camel's back.

We sat in a very awkward silence. Puck's hand help firmly onto mine, something Uncle Jake noticed quickly. "You two don't know what you have," he began morosely. I stared at the ground and waited for the waterworks. "The weirdest thing happened the other morning...I woke up with tears in my eyes...and one rolling down my cheek...and I knew I must have been dreaming of her again." He stared at the two of us with watery eyes. "You guys better hold onto each other because one day, one of you will die." Thanks, Uncle Jake. That really makes me feel better. "The other one will be left here to pick up their broken spirit, doomed to walk this earth in a lonely isolation forever and ever." He broke into tears. "It's so _sad_!"

We've long since discovered that there is nothing that we could say to comfort Uncle Jake. Puck and I exchanged uneasy looks. We both stood up and tiptoed out of the hallway, giving my uncle some space.

We walked aimlessly down another hallway and stopped beside another large window. "I don't want you to die," I began, staring at him in concern.

Puck shook his head. "Don't worry about that. He isn't exactly stable, if you haven't noticed."

"But he's right." I glanced at the cloudy sky. Rain pounded down on the windowpane. I heard the strong gusts of wind blow against the building, creating a dull roar.

"Look, Sabrina," Puck began. His hands found themselves resting lightly on my waist. "I know what I'm saying when I predict that neither one of us will die any time soon. We still have forever, and I don't want to spend most of that time under the some depressing cloud."

I went to open my mouth, but he cut me off with a sweet kiss.

All I thought at the moment was:

_Finally_.

_**Aw! I feel so bad for Uncle Jake. It was actually kind of depressing to write him like this. Somehow, I didn't see my story ending like this, but the Grimms have a mind of their own.**_

_**Okay, so maybe some of you noticed that I took down Grimm Family Therapy. Maybe… hopefully. Don't start throwing stuff yet! I've only taken it down because I feel like it needs some major readjustments. That's what happens when you play it all by ear. *Sigh* I'll eventually put it back up, though! Keep your fingers crossed, and I'm really sorry about it. I've been really unsatisfied with it, and you guys deserve better. **_


End file.
